Fairy Tail Academy: Romance is Now in Session
by fadedmemories12
Summary: Welcome to Fiore's most prestigious institution known as Fairy Tail Academy. These students will be studying more than just their magic spells. Love triangles, betrayals, lust, and romance is nothing new to Fairy Tail Academy. Can these young wizards handle the stress of homework and juggling a relationship at the same time. Which wizard will come out on top? Which will fall?
1. New Year, New Beginnings

Chapter One

New Year, New Beginnings

"Welcome students to another year of Fairy Tail Academy! For those of you who do not know who I'am, I'm Makarov Dreyar Headmaster of this amazing place. I'm really excited to see all of you here and to see the looks of excitement and ambition on each and every one of your faces. Fairy Tail Academy is well known for educating and creating the best wizards Fiore has ever seen. So all of you do your best, I see that each and every one of you have a bright future ahead. Rather you achieve that future is entirely up to you and the decisions that you make here at this Academy! So you all do your best and become the best wizards I know that you all can be!" Master Makarov shouted, shooting his arm up forming his fingers in the shape of an L. Everyone knew that hand sign was Fairy Tail's own signature hand sign.

"Aye sir!" Everyone shouted, shooting their hands up as well forming the L shape hand sign like Master. Even the freshman knew to do it as well! I smiled looking around at everyone smiling faces. This was so exciting! I Lucy Heartfilia was officially a senior at Fairy Tail Academy, I'm almost done and once I graduate I will be a full fledge wizard! Just the thought of it made me squirm with joy.

"Lucy what the hell is the matter with you?" Natsu broke my train of happy thoughts.

"Ugh I was having a moment! Thank you so much for ruining it Natsu!" I got up from my seat. Since Master Makarov finished his speech we were now allow to leave the auditorium. I figured I would go finished unpacking my stuff in my room. This is the first year that I won't have a roommate and the thought of that just made me happy all over again!

"Hey wait up!" I could hear Natsu calling after me.

"What is it now?" I said while still walking.

"Gray is throwing a huge party to celebrate the beginning of our senior year! You're coming right?" Natsu asked. I'm not surprised that Gray didn't tell me about this party himself. He wouldn't want me there. Gray and I used to date last year but I called it quits over the summer because I just wasn't feeling the relationship anymore. I knew I hurt him pretty bad, but I wanted to be happy and he couldn't do that for me. It didn't take him long to get over me though because two weeks later after we broke up he started dating that crazy Juvia Lockser girl who obviously had the hotts for him since she joined Fairy Tail Academy two years ago.

"I think I will pass." I said firmly.

"Aw come on Lucy! I'm more than sure that Gray is over that stupid breakup of yours so it wouldn't be weird or anything!" He started nagging.

"That's easy for you to say! You're not dealing with an Ex, I'am and plus I know Juvia is going to be there and I don't feel like getting the evil eye all night! So go by yourself!" I said.

"Even Erza is going! You've got to go!" Natsu was obviously not letting this go. Erza is going? Erza never go out to any party. She studies so hard perfecting her Requip magic that she never really had the time to go out and do fun things with the rest of us. She's mastered it so well and I know for sure once we graduate she was going to go do great things.

"Wow, what made Erza decide to go?" I asked.

"Because it's senior year Lucy! All the seniors is going to be there and you will be the biggest lame of them all if you don't show up!" He said.

"Shut up loser, like I care what everyone thinks of me!" I shouted at him. He annoys me so much.

"Don't let Gray be the reason you don't want to go! Just go for yourself, I know you will have a good time!" Natsu said smiling at me.

"I'll think about it, now will you get off my back?" I said hoping he will drop it now.

"Okay, okay I will take that! The party starts at 9, so I want a solid answer from you by 7 okay?" He said with that big goofy smile on his face.

"Yeah sure whatever, now will you stop following me please?" I said trying to not to smile. Oh Natsu, he knows I'm going to say yes so I don't even know why he's even giving me a time limit. I always let that guy talk me into doing things. Even if they were things I didn't want to.

"I'll call you later Lucy!" He shouted as he started running off. He didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye. I giggled as I watched him run off. Oh Natsu.

EPOV (Erza)

"Are you really going tonight Erza?" Juvia was hanging out in my room watching me unpack my things. Why she come over here if she wasn't going to offer a hand. It was really annoying the shit out of me that she was just sitting there watching me slave like a dog.

"Yeah, Gray asked me too and I haven't been to one party since I've been at Fairy Tail Academy." I said hanging up some posters on the wall. I love the fact that all seniors got rooms to themselves. Sharing a room with Cana Alberona nearly drove me insane last year.

"That was sweet of him to do that." I could hear the jealousy rolling off her tongue. That girl is so overprotective over Gray it was almost scary.

"I don't want your boyfriend Juvia so lose that tone. We're just friends." I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't be silly Erza, I trust my Gray." She said. This chick was missing a few screws. I started putting fresh new sheets on my bed, I could feel like there was something else she wanted to talk about.

"What is it Juvia, what's got you feeling so uneasy right now?" I asked turning to look at her.

"Oh nothing, I'm fine." She said looking down.

"And I'm supposed to believe that with you looking like that?" I said sitting down on my made up bed.

"Well, something is kind of bothering me." She said while playing with her fingers.

"And what would that be?" I asked really curious now.

"Well, do you think Gray invited Lucy as well?" She asked softly. Oh yeah, of course she would be worried about that. Gray and Lucy used to date, and I believe Lucy was the one who dumped Gray and he didn't take that too well at first.

"Hmm, I don't know about that Juvia. I don't think he would being that it would make things extremely uncomfortable and awkward for all three of you." But that wouldn't stop Natsu from trying to drag her there. I don't know what his deal with Lucy is, but he seems to be extremely attached to her and always want her around.

"I'm afraid to ask Gray about it because I don't want him to think I'm a jealous. But it would really bother me if she decides to show up. I'm sure she's heard of it being that it's going to be a huge party for us seniors and all, and she is a senior too." She said still looking down.

"You're right about that, but we won't know until tonight so there's no need for you to be feeling upset about it now. And even if she does shows up, don't let her ruin your good time. You're with Gray now not her so there's nothing for you to worry about okay? So stop bitching for no reason and help me get the rest of these posters up on the wall would you?" I said pushing all of this away.

"I guess you're right. Alright then." She sniffed and then she got up and started handing me my posters I had packed away in a box. She didn't seem like she was at ease about any of this after we talked, poor girl.

NPOV (Natsu)

"Yo Gray I have a bone to pick with you, open up this damn door!" I yelled banging on his front door. Gray comes from a very wealthy family so instead of living in the dorm rooms like the rest of us, his parents bought him a condo that's built a little ways off campus.

"What the hell is your problem dragon breath?" He said swinging the door open. I let myself in. It was so freaking nice in here that it just pissed me off. He obviously doesn't deserve any of this. I flopped down on one of his arms chairs that was in the living room. He followed behind me.

"So what is this all about Natsu?" He asked sitting down on a chair away from me.

"Why didn't you invite Lucy to your party tonight, shithead." I said.

"Watch how you're talking to me in my house, asshole." He replied.

"Ha! I'm not afraid of you iceboy I can take you anytime, anywhere! Now answer my damn question!" I said looking at him. Boy was he pissed.

"Why does that concern you Natsu?" He asked.

"Everyone else got invited but her! That's messed up man!" I said.

"So what I didn't invite her? Serves her right for breaking up with me." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"I knew you were going to be a dick about it so I took it upon myself to invite her myself!" I smiled.

"You can't just go inviting other people to a party that you're not throwing you asshole!" He clearly wasn't smiling.

"She deserves to be here just like any other senior! And you being pissed at her because she hurt your stupid little ego isn't a good enough reason for me to not invite her to this party." I said leaning back in the chair enjoying all of this. I've always enjoyed getting under his skin like this. It was always so easy to do. But I did seriously felt like it was wrong to not have Lucy come to the party because he's still bitter about their break up.

"Natsu you have no right to make that kind of decision! This isn't your party!" He shouted.

"Oh well it's been done. She will be here tonight rather you like it or not." I said getting up from the chair. I started walking towards the door.

"Hold up I'm not done talking with you!" He yelled after me.

"Well I've already said what I had to say. There's no reason for me to stay here any longer. See you tonight man!" And I dashed outside before he could reply.

"Natsu!" I heard him shout after me. I smiled as I ran down the street back to campus. Tonight is definitely going to be an interesting night!

LPOV (Lucy)

Ugh, I have no idea what to do. I kind of want to go to that party, I know I will be the laughing stock of the class if I don't go. But I know Gray wouldn't want me there in his house, especially if Juvia is going to be there too which I know she will. Damn it all, why does this have to such a tough decision? I wonder if Cana would let me go with her when she goes. I grabbed my cellphone and dialed her number.

"Hey Lucy what's up?" She answered on the second ring.

"Cana! You're going to Gray's party tonight right?" I asked.

"Hell yeah! I wouldn't miss that party for the world, everyone is going to be there!" She replied.

"Would it be cool if I go with you?" I asked her softly.

"You're going?" She asked surprised.

"I'am a senior too, and that party is for the all the seniors so I don't see why not." I said looking away. Of course she's thinking the same thing that I was thinking. She's thinking I must be crazy or out of my mind to go to a party that my ex-boyfriend was hosting at his house.

"Is Gray cool with this?" She bluntly asked.

"Um I'm not sure, but I know I want to go regardless if he is or not. We don't have to see or talk to each other." I said. He won't even know that I'm there! I will make sure of that.

"Well okay if you're sure about this, who am I to stop you right?" She said, I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Thanks Cana! I knew you would understand." I said smiling as well.

"Mirajane and I are meeting up on the campus plaza at 10:00 and we're going to walk over there." She said.

"Doesn't the party starts at 9?" I asked confused.

"It's so not cool show up on time Lucy duh! And plus there will already be so much people there by then that I doubt Gray will even realize when you show up!" She said.

"Wow Cana you're brilliant! Very well then I will meet you guys at the plaza then!" I said excitedly.

"Cool! See you then Lucy!"

"Bye!" I said before hanging up. I smiled brightly. I don't feel so bad about the party now. She's right, by time we get there; Gray's house is going to be filled with so many people I don't think he would even notice me coming through the door, especially if he has Juvia hanging around him the whole time which she will. There was a knock at my door and then it opened.

"Hey Lucy! So you are coming! I heard everything." Natsu just came barging into my room.

"Hey jerkface! You can't just can't come barging in here whenever you feel like it! When you knock on a door you're supposed to wait until you hear come in, before making you way in!" I shouted at him.

"Well I'm sorry, if you knew it was me you probably wouldn't have opened the door." He said plopping himself down on one of my bean chairs.

"Don't go making yourself comfortable! What do you want now?" I asked.

"I overheard your convo on the phone! I'm so glad you've decided to go!" He said looking like a kid who got what he wanted on Christmas morning.

"Why does it matter so much to you if I'm at that party or not?" I asked curiously.

"Because it wouldn't be fun if you weren't there Lucy duh!" He said.

"That's not true, you would have had Gajeel there." I said. Gajeel Redfox was like Natsu's best friend and enemy at the same time. Like Natsu, Gajeel also practices Dragon slayer magic and he was also a senior like us.

"That bastard wouldn't know fun if it bit him on the ass!" He said frowning.

"I don't see how you two managed to stay friends all this time, all you guys do is fight." I sighed.

"That's because he truly understands the hell that I go through every day." He said softly. I looked over at him and he had a sad smile on his face. We sat there in silence for a good minute or two.

"Anyways, I think you should ditch Cana and Mirajane though and come with me to the party." He said jumping back to himself instantly.

"And why on earth would I do that?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"It would make Gray jealous." He chuckled deviously like the thought of getting under Gray's skin amused him.

"Don't be an idiot! The reason I'm going with those two is because I know I can keep a low profile at the party. The point is not to get Gray to notice me." I said looking down.

"That doesn't sound like fun Lucy and you know that." He said.

"Don't worry about me Natsu, I'm going to have a great time." I said trying to smile. I don't know how this night is going to turn out. And I'am really anxious about it but I'am going to try to have a good time no matter what.

"If you won't come with me I guess I have to go with you." He wasn't going to drop this.

"Natsu would just leave this alone? Besides you and Cana do not get along well. You two fight whenever you guys get around each other." I said rolling my eyes again.

"I don't give a damn about her! I'm going for you. I want to be with you!" He shouted and then he slapped his hand over his mouth like he didn't meant to say that last part.

"What did you just say?" I asked shocked.

"Nothing! I have to go!" He got up and took for the door but I beat him to it blocking his way out. He was really close to my face and I could see him starting to turn red.

"What did you say?" I asked again.

"Move Lucy!" He said avoiding my eyes.

"Not until you tell me what's this all about." I said firmly.

"Don't do this." He begged. I've never seen Natsu like this before.

"Don't do what Natsu?" I asked.

"What you're doing right now, just let me through!" He said.

"Not until you explain yourself first!" I was not going to move from this door until he tells me what's up. Is Natsu crushing on me? That would explain a lot of things.

"There's nothing to explain." He said.

"Then why did you say you want to be with me?" I asked.

"I was talking about going to the party together." He quickly replied. He was lying.

"Tell me the truth Natsu!" I shouted.

"Fine! I want to be with you okay? Are you happy now?" He cracked. This was coming from nowhere. I would never in a million years guessed that Natsu Dragneel would ever have feelings for me. I moved away from the door and went by the window starring out at it. I couldn't watch him walk out that door it would be too weird. I can't even look at him right now, I'm too embarrassed. But I didn't hear the door open.

"Aren't you going to say anything? Ask me anything?" He asked softly.

"I don't know what to say Natsu. This is all so sudden." I said crossing my arms. I turned to look at him and he was still starring at the door with his back towards me.

"I know, I definitely didn't want you to find out like this." He said.

"Since when have you felt like this?" I asked.

"Ever since I first met you when we started here at the Academy together." He said softly.

"That doesn't make sense Natsu! You were the one who encouraged me and Gray getting together, you were the main one who was excited when you first heard about him and me becoming a couple." When I think about it, Natsu was the one who set Gray and me up.

"I knew you really liked him Lucy, I would do anything to put a smile on that beautiful face of yours." He said turning around to look at me. Wow that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.

"Wow Natsu, I really don't know what to say." I said lost for words.

"It's okay Lucy, you never really shown signs for having feelings for me. In fact, you act as if you can't stand me sometimes, but I don't care. Just being around you and seeing you was enough for me." He said finally looking at me and he smiled. Seeing him smile like that definitely made my heart race.

"Oh Natsu." I said softly placing a hand on my chest, I could feel my heart beating. Natsu walked towards me, I wanted to run away but it felt like my feet were nailed to the floor. He touched my cheek softly and I looked up at his eyes, they were so intense and filled with so much passion.

"Don't say another word." He whispered as he leaned down to kiss me. Our lips brushed each other softly at first and it felt like I was shocked with electricity when they touched. He pulled me in closer as our kiss deepened and I closed my eyes. This felt so right but so wrong at the same time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I could feel my breast pinning into his muscular chest. Man this felt so good, I thought as he slid his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues moved and swayed together in sync and it felt so amazing that I heard myself moan. This excited him because I could feel the bulge in his shorts starting to form. Oh shit! He was getting turned on! The thought on turning Natsu on turned me on too.

He walked us to my bed and laid me down gently getting on top, he fit perfectly between my legs, it felt right. He started kissing my neck biting softly and I moaned out again. My vision started to blur, I didn't feel like myself. It wasn't a bad feeling but it's definitely a feeling I've never felt before. I don't know how to react to it.

"Natsu you have to stop." I breathed out as he started kissing down my neck, tugging at my shirt like he wanted it off immediately.

"Lucy just let me love you." He growled groggily. It was one of the most sexiest sounds I've ever heard in my life and it just made me want him to rip my clothes off right now and just take me but no, not like this. I sat up and Natsu gently got off me.

"What's wrong with me? Why can't it be me?" He was angry now.

"I'm sorry Natsu." I said looking down.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." He got up and before I could say anything he was gone. I think I really hurt him. I just don't know if I have feelings for Natsu like that, and everything was just moving way too fast just now that I didn't if what I'm feeling is true feelings or just lust right now. I'm just so confused. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt Natsu though. I feel horrible and I have to fix this. And with that thought I got up and went after him.


	2. These New Feelings

Chapter Two

These New Feelings

I can't believe I did that. When I thought I was going to confess to Lucy, I never thought it was going to be that way. Natsu you're such a fucking idiot. I cursed myself. I wonder if she will ever talk to me again. I know I can't face her now. I'm too embarrassed and pissed off. I've always cared about Lucy and I would do anything she ask me to, so why can't she feel the same way about me like I do her. What does assholes like Gray have that I don't that attracts Lucy.

"Hey Natsu, wait up please!" I could hear her calling after me but I kept walking I just can't face her. Why would she come after me like this though, is that some sort of sign? Maybe I do have a chance. I stopped in my tracks and I felt her run into me knocking us both on the ground. I fell face first and she fell on top of me.

"Damnit Lucy get off, you're hurting me." I grumbled.

"Oops sorry! You shouldn't stopped like that you idiot." She yelled at me. She's fussing at me but she's the one who ran into me knocking me on the ground.

"You sure got a way of apologizing to someone." She got up and she offered me her hand to help me up off the ground.

"You're right, I'm sorry it was an accident." She said pulling me off the ground.

"So what do you want? You came to reject me?" I asked brushing myself off. I wouldn't be able to handle rejection if that's what she's here for.

"No, that's not it. I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to make you upset, it's just everything was moving so fast, and you did dropped a lot on me. I had no idea that you felt that way about me Natsu." She said looking down.

"You're right and I'm sorry, I did unload a lot on you at one time. I'm sorry for getting mad at you." I said grabbing her hand. She looked up at me surprised by the touch. She smiled a little and I smiled back.

"I know that you have a lot to think about so I will give you some time okay? But don't make me wait too long Lucy, I'm done with waiting." I said.

"Okay Natsu, I understand. Thank you so much for understanding as well." Her smile got bigger and she reached up to give me soft kiss on the cheek. I could feel my face turning red again. Damnit I need to learn how to control that.

"I'll you see you later okay? You just head to the party with Cana and Mirajane and I will just meet you there then okay?" I asked.

"Aye sir." She giggled and with that she turned to walk off back to her room. I can't believe that this just happened. It's definitely giving me some new found hope. I walked off smiling bigly feeling like I just won a grand prize.

GPOV (Gray)

I can't believe what I just saw. Did Lucy really just kiss Natsu on the cheek! What the hell was that all about? Is that why she broke up with me? She said I couldn't make her happy but does she think someone like Natsu could do any better? What the hell; and that idiot was supposed to be my damn friend! I mean he was the freaking one who set me and Lucy up in the first place! So what the hell is going on right now?

"Gray, darling!" My train of thought was lost and I looked up and saw Juvia walking towards me. She wanted to go with me to pick up some last minute things that I was going to need for the party tonight and she was hanging out in Ezra's room so she asked me to come pick her up.

"Hey Juvia." I said forcing a smile.

"You wasn't waiting long were you?" She asked grabbing my hand, we both started walking out.

"No not really." I said holding her hand.

"Well that's good. I'm glad you managed to get Erza to come out to the party tonight." She said smiling.

"Yeah I'm sure she's going to have a good time being that it's her first party at Fairy Tail Academy and all." I replied.

"Can I ask you something though, and don't take it the wrong way." She said looking down. Oh boy here it comes. When I was with Lucy she never was jealous of some other girl being with me. It used to drive me crazy because I think some jealousy is hot in a girl. But with Juvia, it seems that's all she feels and drives me insane.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, um, did you invite Lucy to the party as well?" She asked softly.

"No I didn't, but Natsu did. So she will be there tonight." I said rolling my eyes. That still pissed me off, who the hell does Natsu think he is to just be inviting people to my party especially my ex-girlfriend who I clearly didn't want at the party.

"Erza said that would happen." She said sounding disappointed.

"Don't worry about her Juvia, even if she does come we are going to have a good time." I said. I wonder if Erza know anything about Lucy and Natsu since she predicted that he would invite her knowing I wouldn't.

"Okay sweetheart, if you say so!" She said sounding a bit more assured of herself now.

"Did Erza said anything else about Lucy and Natsu?" I knew I probably shouldn't have asked her that knowing she would freak out inside about it.

"Not really, all she said was that she found it strange that Natsu was so attached to Lucy." She replied looking quizzical about it herself. Why haven't I've noticed that? It would explain why he invited her to my party knowing that I would be upset about it.

"Let's get going, we have a lot to get done before the party tonight." I said shaking it off, I don't want Juvia to worry, and plus Lucy doesn't bother me anymore. I'm over her. At least that was what I kept telling myself over and over again as I walked out with Juvia holding her hand.

(LPOV)

When I got back to my room Lisanna Strauss, Mirajane's little sister was standing by my door. She's a junior here at Fairy Tail Academy. They also have a brother named Elfman who is the same age as Mirajane and I but he can be a bit obnoxious so I don't like hanging around him. But I've always enjoyed being around Lisanna, she's such a sweetheart.

"Hey Lisanna, what's up?" I asked smiling at her.

"Oh hey Lucy." She looked up at me startled with a sad look.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"Can I talk to you about something?" She asked. Something must be really bothering her because I think she would go talk to Mirajane before she come talk to me.

"Yeah sure, come on in." I said unlocking my door and opening it up. She followed behind me and closed the door. She sat down on my bed taking her shoes off, and pulled in her knees resting her chin on them.

"What's up?" I asked sitting in front of her crossing my legs.

"Well, I can't talk to Mirajane about it because I don't know how she would react to it." She said softly.

"Well you know you can talk to me about anything. I'm always here for you Lisanna." I smiled softly at her. She smiled back.

"Well, it's about Natsu." She said.

"Is he okay?" I asked alarmed.

"Yeah he's fine." She shook her head.

"Then what is it? You're starting to freak me out girl." I said calming down.

"Well I kind of have feelings for him. And, I tried telling him yesterday but he told me he already have feelings for someone else." She looked like she was getting ready to burst into tears. Oh wow, I always thought she admired him because she thought he was a strong wizard, not because she harbored romantic feelings for him like that.

"Oh wow, did he um say who the person was." I asked even though I know that person is me. I feel awful.

"No he didn't. I mean he was nice about it but it really crushed me. It took a lot of courage to confess to him like that." Tears started pouring down her face. I felt terrible. Should I tell her that I'm the person that Natsu haves feelings for? I don't want her to be upset with me though.

"I'm sorry Lisanna, I really hate that that happened to you. At least he wasn't a jerk about it." I said trying to soothe her but I felt so awkward about it. I really didn't know what else to say.

"I don't know what to do Lucy! Should I give up on him? Or should I wait and just hope that his heart reaches out to me?" Her voice was shaking.

"Calm down girl! It's going to be okay. I think you should do what you feel what's right. If you want to wait for him then do so even though I don't think that's the best option to choose though. You're a beautiful girl Lisanna and I believe you can be with anyone you want to be." I said grabbing her hand to soothe her.

"That's not true, because if it was I would be with Natsu right now." She continued to cry.

"I'm sure if Natsu wasn't into someone else you would be the one he would choose no doubt about that, so cheer up Lisanna! I promise you that everything is going to be okay. You may feel like it's the end of the world right now but wait, you're going to meet that special guy who is going to sweep you off your feet and Natsu would be a thing of the past." I said pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you Lucy, I knew talking to you would make me feel better." She sniffed as she held on to me. I sighed heavily. I can't help but feel a little bad. I should have told her, but I just don't have it in me to do so. Does this make me a bad friend? I thought about this as I held on to her a little tighter.

(NPOV)

"You did what?" Gajeel and I were hanging out in his room. I decided to go over to talk to him about everything that happened with Lucy. I knew I couldn't talk to Gray about it. I know he still have feelings for Lucy even though he keeps telling himself that he doesn't. I'm no fool, because if he truly was over her, then he would have invited her to this party of his.

"I kind of told Lucy how I felt about her." I repeated myself.

"Wow, you finally grew some balls." He chuckled.

"Don't you start with me! It was just a spur of the moment. I didn't even mean for it to happen it just did." I said rolling my eyes.

"So how she take it?" He asked.

"Of course she was shocked. She said she had no idea that I felt this way about her." I said leaning back in the chair he had in his room.

"She must be the biggest bimbo I've met in my life if she had no idea that you liked her. Like come on Natsu, a blind man could see that you're head over heels for that girl. Which I don't know why, there's girls with better racks than hers around her." He was really pushing my buttons today.

"Don't you go talking about her like that unless you want to die asshole." I growled.

"Cool it hot head, I was only saying. You make it real obvious that that you have feelings for her and everyone sees it, so I don't know why she didn't see it." He replied laughing a little.

"I don't even know why I'm even talking to you about this." I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously because you're scared of Gray wiping the floor with your face, so I'm the next best thing you got!" He was still laughing.

"I'm not afraid of that damn popsicle! If I wanted him to know I would tell him!" I yelled.

"Yeah right Natsu, that bonehead is obviously not over Lucy neither. And I even bet that he's only using Juvia to make her jealous. But there's no doubt that I will kick his ass if he hurts Juvia, I promised myself this." He finally stopped laughing.

"Dude, what's your deal with her?" I asked curiously. He always felt the need to protect her when Juvia never once gave him the time or the day. He's barely spoken five words to the girl.

"It's just not fair to treat people like that." He said turning to red, looking like he wanted to change the subject

"Yeah man whatever. Gray may not be over Lucy but Lucy is definitely over Gray that I know for sure." I said crossing my arms,

"And what make you so sure?" He asked.

"Why don't you just mind your business you jerk." I rolled my eyes and got up I was tired of being in here.

"Hey listen man, just some real advice if you want Lucy then let her come to you. Don't go chasing after her." He said.

"Yeah whatever." I said and then I left. I walked down the hall from his dorm, wondering what I should do next. I have so much time to kill before the party. I can't go hang out with Lucy because things are just too weird right now and I rather drown in a damn lake than go hang out with Gray. So I guess I will just go hang out in my room.

(LPOV)

I called Mirajane over because I really want to talk to her about the conversation with Lisanna. I felt so bad after she left my room. I couldn't tell her about Natsu's feelings for me because but I didn't want her to hate me. Maybe Mirajane can break it down to her.

"Hey Lucy, are you in there?" Mirajane called knocking on my door. I got up to go open the door and when I did, I saw Mirajane and Cana staring back at me.

"Cana? You're here too?" I asked looking shocked. Well I wasn't expecting her.

"Hey Lucy, I hope you don't mind. I was bored and since we're all going to the party together I thought I would just come over with Mirajane too. I hope that's cool!" She said walking into my room. Well it's not like I can object to it now.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Mirajane asked walking in as well.

"Well, um I was kind of hopping to tell you privately. Are you sure you want Cana around for this? It's about your sister." I said softly. Cana shot me an offensive look.

"No offense Cana." I said quickly.

"What about Lisanna, is she alright?" Mirajane was immediately alerted.

"Well, not really." I said closing my door.

"What's going on Lucy?" Cana asked interested now.

"Well, she was afraid to talk to you about it because she isn't sure how you would react to it." I continued.

"Lucy you're starting to freak me out, what's going on with her?" Mirajane asked.

"Well her feelings got hurt recently. She has romantic feelings for Natsu and she told him about it." I started.

"She what? Lisanna likes, likes Natsu?" Cana asked shocked.

"Well I kind of already knew that." Mirajane admitted.

"Did you? Well she kind of told Natsu about those feelings yesterday." I said. Mirajane eyes bugged out.

"Really? Now that I didn't know! Well what did he say?" She asked. Cana leaned in too, they were both extremely shocked about it.

"He turned her down, and she said he was nice about it. He told her that he already have feelings for someone else." I said, I could feel my heart jumping. I'm not sure if I want to tell them that, that person is me.

"No way! Well who is the other person, do you know?" Cana asked.

"Well yeah I do." I said looking down.

"Well who is it?" Mirajane asked.

"Well, um, it's um me." I whispered.

"It's who!?" Cana asked again.

"It's me you guys. The girl that Natsu have feelings for is me. He confessed to me today." I said again.

"Oh my gosh." Mirajane said.

"No freaking way!" Cana added.

"Did you tell Lisanna that?" Mirajane asked.

"I couldn't bring myself to do it." I whispered.

"Oh I see, and now you're calling me here to do it for you. Correct?" She asked.

"Yes." I said still looking down.

"Wow Lucy seriously!" Cana piped in.

"I just didn't have the heart to do it. She was already hurt from the rejection. Like she was in tears when she came to me. I just couldn't cause her anymore pain." I added.

"I understand Lucy, thank you for coming to me about it. I will talk to her and straighten things out don't worry about it." Mirajane said with a smile. I felt so relieved when she said that.

"Thank you Mirajane, thank you so much." I said smiling.

"So the next question Lucy, do you feel the same way about Natsu?" Cana asked. Crap I knew that question was coming up next.

"Well I don't know." I said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" She asked.

"I mean, I like Natsu as a close friend. He's always there for me even when I don't want him there. But, I just got out of a relationship with Gray and I'm really not looking forward to jumping into anything else anytime soon." That I knew for sure.

"Oh wow, is that what you told him?" Mirajane asked.

"Well I kind of just told him that I needed some time to think about everything. Everything just happened so darn fast." I said looking down.

"Oh my gosh, what do you mean moving too fast? Did he try to kiss you?" Cana asked excitingly.

"Well um, kinda sorta like that." I said still looking down messing with my fingers.

"Oh wow! I guess his feelings are something serious! Poor Lisanna, kiddo don't have a chance." Cana said smiling.

"Don't say that. I really wanted to tell her Mirajane but I couldn't do it. I couldn't be the one to break her heart, and I didn't want her to be upset with me." I said quietly.

"I understand that Lucy, don't worry so much about it okay? Yeah she's going to be upset about it at first but I'm sure she will get over it with time." Mirajane said softly. I smiled at her with so much relief and she smiled back. There was a knock at the door, and we all looked at it. I wonder who that could be.

"Come in!" I yelled and when the door opened up Erza came strolling in.

Hey guys." She said smiling.

"Oh hey Erza, what's going on?" I asked with a half-smile.

"I'm sorry and I'm interrupting something?" She asked.

"Um not really." Cana piped up. I really hope she didn't hear any of that conversation going on.

"What's up Erza?" Mirajane asked smiling at me.

"Oh nothing, I was actually coming over to ask Lucy to help me pick out an outfit for the party tonight." She said shyly.

"Yeah sure Erza I would love to help!" I said smiling brightly at her. She smiled back as I got up.

"I will meet up with you guys later for the party okay?" I said looking at Mirajane and Cana.

"Sure thing, in the plaza okay?" Mirajane replied as she got up, Cana got up as well.

"Okay no problem! I will see you guys then!" I said walking out the room with everyone following behind me. I locked up my room and we all parted separately. Cana and Mirajane went right and Erza and I went left towards her room.

"So Erza do you have any idea what you're going to wear?" I asked her.

"Actually, I already know what I'm going to wear." She said with a straight face. I looked up at her confused.

"Then why did you say you needed my help?" I asked confusedly.

"I just used that as an excuse to get you out of your room without Cana and Mirajane being suspicious. There's actually something else that I need to talk to you about." She said.

"What about?" I asked.

"We will talk about it when we get to my room." She answered.

"Is it something bad?" I asked feeling panic.

"It's about Gray." She mumbled. My heard dropped. Why does she want to talk about him? I got a very sick feeling in my stomach as I followed behind her. Whatever it is she have to talk to me about I hope it doesn't drastically change or mess things up. I prayed for this as we got to her room. Crap. What else could go wrong?


	3. And so it Begins

Chapter Three

The Beginning

I looked at Erza, trying my hardest to not show my true feelings. Why would she want to talk about Gray? Has he told her anything about me? Does she know about the feelings Natsu has for me? So many question was zooming at one time in my mind.

"What about Gray do you want to talk about?" I asked her, keeping my cool. She kept walking and I followed behind her. We were almost to her room.

"Are you really planning to go to his party tonight?" She asked as we reached her room. She unlocked her door and walked in. I walked in after her and closed the door.

"Yeah I do." I said standing by her door awkwardly.

"Do you honestly think that's wise?" She asked sitting down on the edge of her bed. I sat down in a chair across from her.

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked her. Erza and I never been that close of friends. She's really close with Natsu and Gray. I transferred to Fairy Tail Academy, meaning I didn't start from the beginning like everyone else. Everyone else practically grew up together. I've always been sort of jealous of that.

"Well I don't want anyone feeling uncomfortable." She replied. Erza was always so blunt.

"And by anyone you mean Gray and Juvia." I said not beating around the bush either.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're catching on so fast." She chuckled, sarcastically.

"I'm not going to start anything with anybody Erza, I'm just going to have a great time just like everyone else that's going." I said crossing my arms.

"I just don't get it, why would you want to go to a party that your ex-boyfriend is throwing with his girlfriend." She said rolling her eyes.

"In case you forgot, I was the one who broke up with Gray. So I'm not bothered by seeing him or Juvia." I said clearing my throat. I was not going to let Erza intimidate me out of going to this party. I already told Natsu that I'm going. So I'm going.

"I understand that but that doesn't mean that Gray and Juvia won't be bothered by seeing you though." She added.

"I'm done having this conversation with you Erza. I appreciate your concern but I'm going to that party and everything is going to be okay. I will stay clear away from Gray and Juvia, you don't have to worry about anything. I will see you later." I said as I got up to leave.

"Do you and Natsu have something going on?" She blurted out. I stopped in my tracks. Why would she ask something like that so randomly? Does she know something? I turned to look at her.

"What made you ask that all of something?" I asked her keeping my voice normal as possible.

"Just answer the question." She demanded.

"I don't have to answer anything for you." I said. I don't know who she think she is, she may be some bigshot wizard but that doesn't give her the right to order people around.

"So you two do have something going on." She said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't feel comfortable talking to you about that. Natsu is just my friend. You should really mind your own business and just worry about yourself." I said looking at her sternly. I left before she could get another word out. Once I left her room I let out a breath of relief.

(NPOV)

I saw Lucy leaving from Erza's room. Why would she be leaving from her room? I didn't even know that they were that cool to be hanging out with each other like that. I hid from her as she walked past me, thank goodness she didn't see me. I wanted to go see Erza and see what that was all about. Once I knew Lucy was pretty far gone I ran to Erza's door and knocked abruptly.

"Who is it?" She called from the door.

"It's me!" I said softly.

"Who the hell is me?" She said as she was opening the door. When she saw it was me she didn't look so happy.

"Oh it's you. What do you want Natsu?" She asked sounding annoyed.

"Oh that sounds very welcoming. Can we talk for a sec?" I asked smiling at her. Getting on Erza's nerves was something I was very good at.

"Talk about what?" She asked stilling hanging at the door. She wasn't going to let me in.

"Let me come in and then we can talk about it." I said biting my lip. She seemed extra grumpy today and I wonder why.

"Well whatever it is I'm sure you could go talk to Lucy about it, you two seem to be talking a lot lately." She sneered. Whoa where the hell did that come from?

"Okay Erza what's your deal? Would you stop acting like an ass and let me in?" I said getting ready to bust my way in. She rolled her eyes and opened the door wider so that I could come in.

"Okay so talk. What do you want?" She asked closing the door behind her.

"What got your panties in a bunch?" I asked sitting down on the floor.

"You came here to ask me that?" She asked sitting on her bed.

"Well no." I said.

"Then why are you here?" She asked.

"Well, I saw Lucy coming out of here a second ago." I said softly.

"And?" She asked looking annoyed.

"And I wanna know why she was here." I said looking at her.

"We were just talking." She said.

"Talking about what?" I asked.

"Why do you care so much?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I guess you can say that my curiosity is getting the best of me." I said folding my arms.

"And why would you be curious about what Lucy and I were talking about?" She asked folding her arms too. She was really starting to irritate me. I came here to question her not for her to go questioning me.

"What's your deal with her anyways?" She added.

"She's my friend." I said looking away.

"Just your friend?" Erza asked keeping her eyes right on me. I could feel her judging stare.

"Yeah just my friend. What the hell are you trying to get at? What did she tell you?" I asked looking at her.

"So there's something to tell? I thought you two were just friends." She said with a smile. I wanted to punch that smile off her face.

"What did she say?" I asked again. What if she told Erza everything that happened between us? Damnit that's embarrassing and I know that Erza would not approve of us being together because she's team Gray in the whole Lucy and Gray fucked up love situation. She thinks Lucy was wrong for breaking up with Gray.

"She didn't say anything. She only said you two were just friends. But now I'm not so sure about that." she said crossing her legs looking at me intently.

"And what's that supposed to mean Scarlet?" I asked looking at her.

"I'm sure that you and Lucy have something going on."

"And so what if we are?" I said getting ready for the lecture.

"Gray is your best friend Natsu. He would be crushed if he knew about this." She said.

"Gray is not my best friend, he may be yours but he's not mine." I said rolling my eyes. Yeah Gray, Erza, and I are pretty tight but that's only because we grew up together. We were always there for each other whenever one of us needed something. But ever since Lucy came around I've been drifting from those two. Gray and Erza relationship never changed but Gray and I relationship did.

"How could you say something like that?" She scolded.

"It's true."

"Are you really going to let someone like Lucy tear everything we had apart like this?" She asked.

"What do you mean someone like Lucy? What do you have against Lucy?" I asked getting offensive.

"She plays with people emotions like they're toys. Do you know how crushed Gray was after she dumped him?" She asked. Gray was crushed. He didn't properly eat or drink anything for days, he didn't really talk to anyone for weeks and we all honestly thought that he was going to kill himself.

"She's not like that." I said.

"Natsu yes she is! You saw what she did to Gray, how are you any different than him?" She asked.

"I'am different. I'm nothing like Gray, he just wasn't the one for her oh well." I shrugged.

"Think about it Natsu, she went on and on about how much in love she was with Gray. Remember when she told us that she thought they were going to get married and live happily ever after. That was all she talked about and then suddenly she breaks up with him as if he meant nothing to her. You don't think that was odd at all?" She wasn't going to let this go.

"I don't need this from you. Lucy and I are just friends and even if we wanted to be more than that I don't need permission from you or Gray" I said getting up.

"Natsu, I'm not trying to be a bitch about this. Just be careful when it comes to her because I can promise you that I won't be so nice to her if you end up getting hurt too. Even though it may not seem like it but you and Gray mean the world to me and I don't like seeing any of you in pain." She said looking down. She was turning red in her face. Erza was definitely not the type of person to share her feelings so easily.

"Don't worry about it Erza." I said assuring her and then I left. I was so annoyed. Damnit all! She makes Lucy sounds like such an evil person. She just wasn't in love with Gray like she thought she was. Is it really a crime to break up with someone if you're not into them like that anymore? I'm not going to let Erza get into my head.

(GPOV)

"Juvia would you hurry and fill those bowls with chips?" I said to Juvia, the party was less than an hour away and I still don't have everything done, where the hell has the time gone?

"I will do that after I finish putting these streamers up." She answered back.

"No, I need those done now." I said frustrated, I was still trying to blow up balloons.

"I'm almost finished Gray would you give me a second please!" She snapped at me.

"Damnit I will just do it myself!" I said cutting off the helium tank.

"What the hell is your problem? Would you relax? We have plenty of time to get ready and plus Erza is on her way to help out." She said trying to calm me down. She climbed down off the latter after finishing up the last of the streamers.

"There's still so much to do!" I growled.

"Like what babe?" She answered.

"Like the damn chips, one of us have to go pick up the pizza and make the punch, and set out the beer and sodas and we still need the damn cake! Where is Wendy with the cake?" I could feel myself starting to freak out.

"Okay just chill out Gray, I will get Erza to bring the pizza on her way in. I'm sure Wendy is almost here with the cake and I will take care of everything else. Why don't you go take a second and get ready for the party, you can leave everything to me." She said wrapping her arms around my neck. I'm really not worried about any of this crap, I know that this will be a good party rather all the stuff is ready or not. I'm worried about Lucy coming and the fact that she's coming with Natsu.

"You're right. I'm just going to go chill out for a sec." I said removing her arms from around my shoulder.

"You're sure there's nothing else bothering you?" She asked sounding a little hurt that I wouldn't embrace her.

"I'm fine. Just finish things up for me please." I said walking off. I didn't give her a chance to reply. Lucy and I have been broken up for a while and she's still getting to me like this. Am I still in love with her? I can't be, I'm with Juvia and Lucy made it clear that she doesn't want me. So why does she still make me feel like this? Why can't I just get over her? I shook my head and my feelings of dread and went back to finishing up stuff for the party. I got way too much to do for me to be sitting here sulking over someone who clearly doesn't want me.

(LPOV)

Damnit, why can't find anything to wear for this party! My room seriously looked like a freaking tornado went through it the way I had clothes and shoes thrown everywhere. There was knock on my door and then I heard it opening up. There is only one person I know that does that!

"Damnit Natsu, I'm not dressed! Normal people usually wait for a approval before they come barging in after knocking." I said rolling my eyes. I quickly grabbed my robe since I was in my panties and bra. He definitely came at a bad time. I had about thirty minutes to get ready.

"How come you aren't ready yet?" He said looking around my room at the mess that was everywhere.

"I can't find anything to wear!" I cried out.

"Lucy, you have a ton of clothes and you can't find one thing to wear?" He asked giving me a disapproving look.

"Don't judge me I'm trying! I don't know if I want to be super dressy or casual dressy." I said sitting down on a pile of clothes on the floor. I looked at Natsu, he actually looked really good in his outfit. He had on some really nice dark jeans, a fiery red shirt with his signature scarf that he never takes off. He had his hair sleeked back and was wearing the coolest sneakers I've ever seen. He looked so dreamy. What the hell Lucy, get it together Damnit!

"You could put on a paper bag and still be the hottest girl at the party." He said winking at me. I was trying so hard not to blush.

"Don't be such a cornball! I'm serious, I want to be absolutely perfect tonight!" I said.

"Why do you want to be perfect?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's our first senior party of the year and I want to look great, and plus there may be some new guys I've never met that I may want to impress with my killer looks" I said playfully, with a smile.

"That's not funny." Natsu said rolling his eyes.

"Oh don't be such a Debbie downer and help me pick out something please!" I begged him.

"Shouldn't you be calling Cana or Mirajane to help you with something like this?" He asked looking around.

"Why when you're already here?" I said getting up from the pile of clothes.

"I rather see you without your clothes than you with clothes on." He joked.

"Aw come on Natsu, I need help! Could you at least give me your opinion on several options I picked out so far?" I begged again.

"Fine, fine go put on your first choice and let's just have a mini fashion show! But would you hurry it up? I know being fashionably late is cool but I don't want to be too late!" He groaned.

"Oh stop being a baby." I said going into my walk in closet to try on my first choice. It was a mint green strapless dress with black combat boots. I figured I could throw a leather jacket over it. I walked out of the closet and his nose wrinkled disapproving it already.

"What?" I asked.

"It looks like you're going to a Christmas party." He said trying not to smile.

"How the hell does this make me look like I'm going to a Christmas party? Like, I'm wearing leather!" I said feeling even more frustrated!

"I guess it's the green that's throwing me off, would you just go find something else please!" He complained. I rolled my eyes and went back into my closet to grab my second choice. It was a red leather skirt a black tight fitted tank top with sparkles and I put on my favorite black pumps. When I walked out this time, his mouth dropped and he only stared.

"Okay Natsu that's not helping at all! What do you think?" I huffed. I was getting so frustrated, I really want to look good for tonight.

"Lucy, you look amazing." His face was starting to red. Oh my gosh is he serious right now? He started walking towards me and all I could do was just stare into his eyes completely still I couldn't move my body even though I wanted to. What is going on right now? What is he about to do? I was frozen, just focused on his eyes. He wrapped his hands around my waist and he pulled me closer into him.

"What are you doing?" I managed to whisper but he silenced me with a kiss. It was so deep and had so much passion. I can tell how much he wanted this from the way he just held me and kissed me. He was holding me so tight I couldn't get away. But I didn't want to get away. For whatever reason, this feels right. Natsu feels right. I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He picked me up and carried to bed laying me down gently, our lips never parting from each other. I could feel his hand starting to inch up my skirt and everything in me wanted to slap him silly for thinking that was okay but I was just way into this to stop him.

"Hey Lucy, I think I left my wallet in here." Lisanna came right in without knocking. The look on her face was completely heart breaking and instantly I felt like a piece of shit.

"Lisanna, I'm, I'm so sorry." I whispered softly. I couldn't find my voice.

"So that someone else that he was talking about was you Lucy? God, I feel so stupid now!" Tears started to well up in eyes.

"I'm sorry Lisanna, this wasn't supposed to happen." Natsu said softly.

"Lucy why couldn't you have told me it was you he was talking about instead of making me believe I had some sort of chance with him! I really can't believe this."

"Lisanna is really not what you think I promise, he's only here to help me pick out an outfit for the party tonight." I sounded like an idiot trying to explain myself.

"It looks like he's doing more than just that! I will never forgive you for this Lucy Heartfilia." She stormed off. I felt like complete shit.

"Well that went well." Natsu said climbing off the bed.

"Go after her!" I yelled at him.

"How is that supposed to help anything?" He shot back at me.

"At least go make sure she's okay, she's not going to listen to me!" I said wanting to cry. I felt so bad. I didn't mean for any of this to happen

(NPOV)

"Lisanna, wait up!" Damnit all! I can't believe that I was chasing after her. No I didn't want her to get hurt like this but she needs to understand that there will never be anything between us. I finally caught up to her and I grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" She cried out.

"Would you just listen to me for a second?" I demanded.

"There's nothing for you to say, Natsu. I get it, you don't want me you want Lucy," She cried while looking down.

"Lisanna, don't take it personal. You're a great girl and all." I started.

"Then why her? If I'm such a great girl, why did you chose Lucy over me? What does she have that I don't have?" She turned to look me and she still had tears running down her face.

"I have a connection with her Lisanna." I said. I can't believe I'm talking to her about this.

"We could have an amazing connection too if you just give us a try."

"There is no us, Lisanna." I really didn't want to sound like a jerk.

"Lucy chose Gray over you! What makes you think that she would want you now and not Gray again? She's no good for you Natsu, she's going to play you like a fool." She spat. Damn she was starting to sound like Erza from before. I don't know what everyone beef is with me wanting to be with Lucy but it's going to happen Damnit.

"I thought you and Lucy are friends?" I asked her.

"Look, Lucy isn't the person I thought she was." She said looking down.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I told her how I felt about you today. I went to her in confidence because I trusted her. She knew the whole entire time that the girl that you liked over me was her. She knew and she didn't tell me! I feel stupid!" She started to cry again.

"You think she wanted to hurt you on your purpose?" I asked her.

"Well maybe! She hurt Gray! Why wouldn't she hurt anyone else?" She said still looking down.

"Are you serious right now? Why are you all making Lucy to be out this horrible monster who has no feelings for anyone?

"What does she have that I don't? She asked again through her tears.

"We are not talking about this right now, Lisanna. I'm sorry, I care about you but just not in that way." I said feeling like the biggest jerk on the planet.

"I'm not giving up on you Natsu. I refuse to." She said softly.

"Lisanna, why are you making this so hard? I'm sorry, but we can never be together the way you want us to be. It won't happen. It will never happen." I know that was harsh but she need to understand this now so she can move on.

"I just don't understand. We practically grew up together. We share so much in common Natsu and we click very well with each other. I don't understand how you could choose her over me. I just don't get it." She wasn't going to let this go. I grabbed her hand and she looked up at me. I wiped away the tears that were falling.

"Stop crying. This isn't like you. You're stronger than this." I whispered. She sniffed.

"The right guy is out there somewhere for you Lisanna and I'm sorry but that guy isn't me. It will never be me, no matter how much you may want it to be it will never be. Accept that now and try to move on. That's the best thing for you right now." I said trying to sound understanding of her feelings. I do understand how she feels. I understand how it is to care so much for someone or to have so much feelings for someone and you can't have them because they want someone else. This is exactly how I felt when Lucy was with Gray so I definitely sympathize with her and understand how she feels. But that doesn't change how I feel about her or how I feel about Lucy. I can't help how I feel.

"I understand." She said softly. I smiled, a little bit better.

"But I want you to understand something Natsu Dragneel, I'm not going to give up on you. No matter what. I'm not giving up hope that easily." She said sounding determined. She smiled hopefully and then turned and left without a single word. Damnit. I don't know what else to do, I tried to make it clear.

"You can come out now Lucy, I can smell you." I knew she was hiding behind a pillar. I'm guessing she didn't want her resence known but I can tell she was also concerned about Lisanna. She slowly appeared. She looked so guilty like she did something terribly wrong.

"This isn't good Natsu." She said.

"I know that, but what can I do. I made my feelings clear." I said.

"I know that, but I'm so afraid that she's only going to get hurt more if she keeps this up." She said sounding really concerned.

"Does that affect us?" I asked.

"There is no us, Natsu." She said coldly. That hurt, that felt like a punch to the gut.

"You don't mean that." I laughed it off.

"Let's not talk about this right now. I need to finish getting ready for the party. I will see you later." She turned and left without even looking back. Damn that hurt bad.

LPOV

I can't believe that all of that just happened. What am I going to do about Lisanna? I really hate that I hurt her, I never wanted to see her hurt that's why I didn't tell her about me being the girl that Natsu wanted instead of her. This was the last thing that I wanted to happen to her. I marched back to my room trying to calm down. What if she tells Mirajane and Mirajane doesn't want to be friends with me anymore. I won't be able to handle losing her too. Ugh why does this have to happen right now? Stupid Natsu, why does he have to cause all this drama? I made it back to my room and finished getting ready. I looked at my phone and realized that it was time for me to meet up with Cana and Mirajane.

"Okay Lucy, don't freak out. It's going to look like you did something wrong if you're like this. Everything is okay, no worries." I told myself in the mirror. Damn I look hot despite how shitty I feel. I grabbed my jacket and bag and walked out of my room locking my door behind me. Natsu was leaning against the wall on the other side of my door.

"What the hell are you doing Natsu?" I jumped. He scared the shit out of me.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to a party." He said smiling. Has he been hanging outside of my door all this time?

"What happened to you going ahead and just meeting me there?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"I changed my mind. Everyone should see the hottest couple of FTA walk in together!" He said with a smile that almost melted my heart. Lucy no! Don't fall for this.

"We are not a couple Natsu! You should really just go on by yourself. I really don't want you upsetting Cana." I said continuing to walk.

"I'm not going to fight with her I promise, I will be on my best behavior." He said saluting me. I sighed. It doesn't look like I'm going to be getting rid of him.

"Fine, whatever." I gave up. He smiled victoriously and we walked to the campus plaza in silence. I could soon see Cana and Mirajane. Cana was already a little tipsy from probably beer and Mirajane smiled sadly at Natsu and I. Damnit, Lisanna must have told her.

"Well it's about damn time Lucy, why did you bring dragon for brains with you?" Cana asked.

"Don't you start with me!" Natsu growled.

"You look great Lucy." Mirajane pipped.

"Thank you so do you!" She did look really good. She was wearing an orange strapless dress that flared out at her hips. Her beautiful silver hair was curled perfectly and she had the sexiest strapped black heels I've ever seen. She was hot.

"Damn Lucy, you do look good girlfriend. Who are you trying impress?" She nudged at my shoulder playfully.

"You look good too Cana!" I smiled. She was wearing a black tank top with grey leather pants, her long hair was up in a high pony tail and she had gray leather boots to match her pants.

"Let's get going." Mirajane said. I noticed that she didn't say anything to Natsu, she's obviously advoiding talking to him and Natsu probably can sense it too, hence why he didn't say anything to her and is keeping his distance. Lisanna definitely told her what's going on. I'm sure of it. We walked out of the plaza on the way to Grey's house. Cana and Natsu was arguing in the back while Mirajane and I led.

"So I'm guessing you talked to Lisanna huh?" I asked softly.

"Yes I did." She said just as softly. I could feel my face turning red. I can't imagine the things Lisanna probably said to her. She was so angry, I'm sure she made it seem like I was the horrible person that trampled over feelings.

"Lucy, I thought you said you wasn't ready to jump into another relationship." Mirajane said breaking the silence.

"I'm not." I said looking down.

"Then what are you and Natsu doing right now?" She asked.

"It's not like that, I swear." I replied. I'm so glad that Cana and Natsu are in a heated conversation right now and not paying attention to us or what we are saying.

"That's not what Lisanna thinks. She's really hurt Lucy."

"Yeah I know, I feel terrible. I want to talk to her but she doesn't want to hear anything I have to say." I groaned.

"Just give her some time. I sure she will come around." Mirajane smiled softly. I'm surprised that she's not angry with me for hurting her sister.

"Listen here Damnit, I didn't come here to fight with you Cana." Natsu shouted.

"Cool it bonehead, we're not fighting." Cana brushed him off.

"Would you both just cool it?" I grumbled.

"She's so damn irritating! Always starting shit with me for no reason!" He complained.

"You sound like a child." She replied.

"That's it, I had it with you! Let's go, right now me and you!" He was starting to get fired up now. I rolled my eyes, does he seriously have to pick a fight with everyone he has a disagreement with.

"Natsu, we don't have time for this, let's go." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the situation.

"Smart move Lucy, don't want to hurt your boyfriend." Cana giggled. She was obviously super tipsy right now, maybe even drunk.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"I'm not her boyfriend." We both said these words at the same time. I could feel the red rushing to my cheeks.

"Oh is that so?" Cana smiled slyly at us both.

"Enough Cana, let's go." Mirajane came in and saved the day.

"Whatever, I need more booze." She said brushing it off.

"Let's go guys." Mirajane pipped up. I looked at her thanking her for that. She nodded and smiled a little. We walked the rest of the way in silence but it wasn't long until we heard the loud bumping music and saw Gray's house.

"Now it sounds like they are having a ball without us. Let's hurry and go inside." Cana shouted with excitement. We all nodded and made our way inside. I was so freaking nervous that I could hear my heart in my ears thumping loudly. When we entered nearly every senior from Fairy Tail Academy was there and even a few other faces that I didn't recognize, probably from a different school.

"Hey guys, I'm so glad you all made it!" Levy McGarden came up to us. I'm surprised that she's here. She doesn't strike me as the partying type.

"Of course we made it! I wouldn't miss a shindig like this for nothing!" Cana shouted over the music.

"How are you Levy?" Mirajane asked.

"Oh I'm wonderful! I'm so excited about this school year and to graduate." She said.

"Oh yeah most definitely." I added.

"Wow, Lucy you look amazing." She smiled.

"Well thank you so much!" I smiled back.

"Hey where's the booze?" Cana asked. Levy pointed to a table with a bunch of drinks and food. Cana nearly ran to it.

"So where is Nab and Jet? They're always with you." I giggled. Those two never leave Levy's side. They plan on being a wizard team once we all graduate. I'm waiting for one of them to confess his love for Levy.

"Oh Nab couldn't make it because he has food poisoning and I think Jet is sucking face with some girl here but I don't know who she is." She said looking down. So it's Jet that she has the feelings for.

"But it's nothing, you guys enjoy the party okay?" She smiled and then she walked off.

"Poor girl." Mirajane said softly.

"Yeah, you're right about that." I said.

"Hey hothead, looks like you made it." We all turned around and we saw Gajeel coming towards us with Erza.

"Duh, you thought I was going to miss out on this?" Natsu said with a smile.

"I thought there would be reasons to scare you off. But I guess I was wrong about you hothead, you got balls after all." Gajeel chuckled.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Natsu clenched his fists.

"Oh nothing." Gajeel was still chuckling. I could feel Erza's hard unwelcoming stare.

"Hello Erza." I was not going to let her scare me that easily.

"Hello Lucy, you look lovely tonight." She said staring me up and down.

"Thank you, so do you." Erza was wearing black jeans, red stilettoes that matched the color of her hair and a yellow strapless crop top.

"Come on Natsu, let's go get something to drink." Erza is messing with the wrong girl. I don't scare easily. I grabbed Natsu's hand and dragged him to the drink table where Cana was drinking her life away. She seriously have a problem.

"Is something wrong Lucy?" Natsu asked while I poured me a drink that smelled like someone dumped a gallon of vodka in.

"No, of course not! Why would you think something is wrong?" I said after taking a sip. It burned a little bit going down my throat.

"Well we were talking with everyone and you kind of pulled me to the side like something was wrong." He said staring at me intently. I chugged the rest of the foul liquid in my cup and poured me so more. I just want to feel nothing right now. I just want to feel numb.

"Nothing is wrong Natsu, here take a load off and drink some of this." I said handing him my cup and then pouring another cup for me to devour. He didn't say anything as he watched me down two more cups of this stuff. I was definitely starting to feel it. I probably shouldn't have drank so much and so fast.

"Lucy slow down! You're going to make yourself sick." He said sounding concerned.

"I'm fine! Let's go dance!" I said smiling at him. He looked at me worried and I could also feel Erza's and some other curious guests staring at us. I will show them all that they can't intimidate me. Natsu chuckled.

"You know I don't dance." He grumbled.

"Not even with me?" I asked batting my eyes at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, just one dance. Let's get this over with." He said grabbing my hand and leading me to the dance floor. A Flo Rida song was playing and I could feel myself getting lost into the music as I swayed my hips to the rhythm. I don't know why Natsu hates to dance because he's actually really good at it. He took my right hand and turned me effortlessly. He then pulled me close as we grind and dance to the music. I can really feel the vodkapunch now, because things were starting to get hazy and I was starting to feel numb. Natsu held on to me tightly as we danced so close together. I could feel his heart beating so fast because we were so close to each other.

"Are you alright?" I shouted over the music.

"Yes of course I'am! Are you alright?" He asked smiling at me. I don't know why but that smile just gave me the weirdest feeling.

"Just dance with me you idiot." I said and then I turned around and he grabbed my hips pulling me closer into him we grinded in rhythm with each other. Natsu was a really good dancer and this felt right. I don't know if this is me feeling this way or the alcohol making me feel this way but I never want Natsu to let me go. I turned back around to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me in closer as the song turned to a slower mix. I'm not sure what the song was but it came at the right moment. I placed my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You're so beautiful Lucy." He cooed in my ear. I looked up at him and my insides started to melt just looking at him stare at me with so more adoration. Natsu truly does have feelings for me. I could feel the stares on us. We're going to be the talk of the night. He leaned down and kissed me softly. I didn't resist him. I couldn't anymore. I wanted this. I deepened the kiss and parted my lips softly and his tongue easily found his way inside of my mouth, like it belonged there. I never wanted this to end. He rubbed his hand up and down my back which sent chills of excitement down my spine.

"What are you two think you're doing." His voice brought me down from cloud nine. I broke up away from Natsu's kiss and saw Gray staring at us with hurt in his eyes. Oh no, this was the one thing I didn't want to happen.

"Gray." I said softly. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what else to say. He was standing there with hurt and angry eyes with Juvia standing next to him. If looks could killed I probably would be dead right now by the way she was staring at me.

"Let's go talk. Now!" He commanded me.

"She doesn't have to talk to you if she doesn't want to." Natsu spoke for me. All I could do was just look down and focus on not puking.

"Ice maker magic, Ice make wall!" Gray shouted pounding his hand into his fist. He quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me into him before the frozen wall shot up from the ground separating us from Natsu. Everyone shouted, startled by the sudden use of magic. This was strictly forbidden. We aren't full fledge wizards so that means we were forbidden to use our powers outside of campus.

"Gray you better let this damn thing down before I roast in and roast your whole house!" Natsu shouted banging on the ice wall. The wall was making the entire house chilly, which I was thankful for because I was burning up from this alcohol in my system.

"Gray what are you doing? You know how much trouble you can get it for doing this?" Juvia said. She looked at him with confused eyes.

"I just need to talk to Lucy, without Natsu interfering. That wall isn't going to hold him for long so Lucy let's talk now!" He commanded.

"Gray there is nothing for us to talk about, just let down that wall before Gildarts hear about it and we all get in trouble!" Gildarts Clive is under Master Makarov's council for the Fairy Tail Academy. He's in charge of regulating discipline in FTA. If someone breaks the rules he's normally in charge of taking care of those students. He's really laid back and a lot of fun to hang out with but he's also one of the most powerful wizards in the Fairy Tail Guild and he takes his job very seriously.

"Yo Gray, you should stop this now before my dad gets here." Cana came up to us with a cup of alcohol in hand. She was way past drunk. How does she not ever get alcohol poisoning from all the alcohol she drinks. Gildarts is also Cana's father. Gray grabbed my hand guided me upstairs ignoring everyone. I could still hear Natsu yelling from the wall even from upstairs. For a minute neither of us said anything.

"Why are you doing this Gray?" I asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Why are you doing what you're doing?" He replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"So are you going to sit here act dumb? What's going on between you and Natsu?" He demanded.

"Don't yell at me Damnit!" I shouted.

"After breaking up with me, you come to my party with my best friend and make out with him in my house and thought I was going to be okay with that?" He asked. He looked really hurt. A pang of guilt punched me in my gut.

"It's not like that with Natsu." I said.

"That's not what it looks like Lucy, don't play stupid with me." He said. Shit. I don't know what to do.

NPOV

Damnit Gray, once I get out of this thing I'm going to beat you into a pulp. I'm trying to refrain from using my magic. I know for sure if I use it Gildarts is going to be here in a heartbeat. I can't believe that Gray was stupid enough to use his. Damnit all! I looked up and saw Juvia, she just stood there looking out with a sad look. I guess she wasn't expecting Gray to react this way either. That just confirms that Gray still has feelings for Lucy. Damnit all! I got to get out of here.

"Hey hot head! You must have really pissed Gray off for him to use his powers off campus like this! What did you do?" Gajeel asked on the other side of the wall. It was a little hard to understand him because the ice wall was so thick. I'm sure I could roast this thing no doubt but I don't want to get in trouble. Using out magic off campus was strictly prohibited.

"Would you just get me the hell out of here." I said rolling my eyes. I don't have time for joking around with Gajeel right now.

"Yeah, yeah just stand back." I moved back and so did the other people who was stuck behind this wall with me. Gajeel turned his right arm into steel and punch it so hard that it shattered to pieces easily. Never underestimate dragon slayer magic. He grabbed my arm before I got the chance to run upstairs.

"Don't do anything stupid that's going to get us all in trouble Salamander." He warned me. I jerked away from him.

"I don't need you telling me what to do I'm not stupid." And with that I took for the stairs. I owe Gray a good beating.


	4. Giving up is NOT an Option

Chapter Four

Giving up is NOT an Option

I looked up at Gray as he stared at me with intense eyes. I can't believe that this was happening right now. I just wanted to come to the party and have some fun for once. I didn't mean for Gray to see Natsu and I together like that. I don't know what I was thinking, taking Natsu on the dance floor like that. It's definitely the alcohol which is burning in my throat right now. I think I'm going to puke.

"Look I don't have enough time so just listen." He and I both know that, that ice wall he put up was not going to keep Natsu away for long.

"What is it?" I asked while concentrating on not throwing up.

"You can't do this Lucy." He said.

"Do what?" He frowned a little at me.

"Do you understand how stupid it makes me look that my ex-girlfriend shows up to my party with my best friend?" He asked sounding so hurt.

"Natsu and I are not together." I said.

"It sure in hell doesn't look that way. You were practically all over him on that dance floor!" He said sounding irritated.

"I was not!" I shouted. He was starting to piss me off! So what if I was, I'm single and I can be with whoever I want.

"Lucy you don't get it!" He shouted back.

"If this is what you wanted to tell me then I'm out of here. I don't need you lecturing me about my life!" I said getting ready to leave. He grabbed my arm so that I couldn't leave.

"Let me go." I growled.

"No, we're not finished here." He said pulling me into him. He didn't say anything he just held me. He kissed my forehead softly. Oh shit, what am I going to do? Being in his arms like this made me think about all the fun times we had together, before my feelings for him started to drift.

"Please, don't do this." He whispered, with so much desperation in his voice.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this right now." I said as tears started to well in my eyes. I tried getting free from his grasp but he only held on tighter with so much desperation. He wasn't going to let me go.

"Lucy I still love you. I love you so much. It hurts me to see you with anyone else." He said his voice cracking a little bit. Was he crying?

"Gray stop this, please just let me go." I begged. I can't do this right now I literally feel like I'm about to hurl.

"Why him? Why him now and not me?" He shouted.

"Gray I seriously don't feel well right now, please let me go!" It was coming, I cougyld feel the bile in my throat. He let me go and ran for the bathroom that was in his room. I shut the door behind me locking it and went straight for the toilet.

NPOV

Gajeel punched the wall breaking the frozen wall into pieces. Good, because now I'm fired up. I was going to beat Gray into a pulp. He's crazy if he think I'm going to let him get away with this one. I started for the stairs but Gajeel grabbed my arm.

"Don't do anything stupid that's going to get us all in trouble Salamander." He warned.

"I don't need you telling me what to do, I'm not stupid!" I jerked my arm away from him and ran for the stairs. Gray was definitely going to pay for this. I got to his bedroom and without hesitation I kicked the door down.

"Lucy I'm here!" I shouted but when I ran into the room she wasn't there. There was only Gray sitting on the bed with his head hanging low.

"What took you so long?" He chuckled. I walked up to him and grabbed him by his shirt, jacking him up.

"Where's Lucy?" I asked ignoring his question. But my question was answered by sounds of Lucy violently vomiting in the bathroom. I let go of Gray and ran for the door and try to open it but it was locked.

"Lucy, are you okay?" I shouted but I was only answered with more sounds of her throwing up. I should be in there with her, she shouldn't be there alone.

"Lucy just open the door so I can help you okay?" I called through the door.

"You sound pathetic." Gray chuckled. I turned to look at him

"What did you say?" I growled.

"I said you sound pathetic." He said. His eyes were red. Was he crying? Seriously.

"Open up that door." I commanded.

"Why should I?" He said.

"Do you not hear her in there? She sounds like she needs help." I replied.

"Not my problem." He said coldly.

"You either open it up or I'm going to kick it down! Your choice." I already kicked down his bedroom door, I'm not afraid to kick down the bathroom door too.

"Go ahead and kick it down! Just know you're going to be paying for every single damage in this house dragon breath!" He said.

"Why are you acting this way?" I asked him.

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" He asked angrily.

"Gray, Lucy is over you! That's not my fault! I didn't alter her feelings, it happened on its own! You can't stop us from wanting to be together! And plus you're with Juvia." I said sounding frustrated. I just wanted to get to Lucy.

"Don't you dare talk to me about Juvia, or my relationship with Lucy! You have no right to talk about any of this! You should mind your damn business" He shouted.

"Gray I just want to make sure that Lucy is alright! Please open the door." He was breathing so heavy because he was so mad. I definitely pissed him off.

"Gray what's going on?" Juvia came in looking really concerned.

"What in the world happened to the door?" She asked. She looked at me and her question was immediately answered.

"Juvia go back downstairs and make sure that the other guests are okay." Gray said coldly.

"No I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on with you! You know using your magic outside of campus is forbidden! Why would you do something like that?" She asked demandingly.

"We will talk about this later, just go." He said.

"No Damnit, I want an answer! What's gotten into you? Does seeing Lucy with Natsu bothers you that much? Do you still have feelings for her Gray? Be honest!" She asked bluntly.

"I'm not talking about this with you Juvia." He said looking down. Damnit he does still have feelings for Lucy. This is just fucking great.

"You do, don't you?" Tears were starting to well up in her eyes. A blind man can see how much she cares for Gray. Ever since she got to FTA she had her eyes on Gray. She admired him so much and wanted nothing more but to be with him. She was there for him when Lucy broke it off with him. It was natural that they would get together after that. I can't imagine how she must feel right now knowing that there is still a part of Gray that longed to be with the girl who broke his heart in the first place when she's spent so much time mending it.

"Just go Juvia." He said. It was pissing me off how he was treating her right now.

"She deserves an answer Gray, you owe her that much!" I growled.

"You have no right or say in this matter so just mind your damn business don't make me tell you that again." He shot back.

"Obviously you still have feelings for Lucy because otherwise you wouldn't even be acting like this." I said ignoring his threat. That was the cue for Juvia's tears to fall.

"Is that true Gray?" She sniffled.

"I'm out of here." He said leaving. Fucking coward.

"Gray please, just talk to me." Juvia ran after him like a fucking puppy dog. Everything was so out of hand. This was not how I thought tonight was going to go. I heard the door unlocking and the door handle turning. Lucy came out and she was pale as a ghost. She looked so weak.

"Can you take me home?" She asked drunkenly.

"Yes of course. Let's go." I said gently. I grabbed her hand and we walked down the stairs together she was more stumbling and I was doing my best to hold her up so that she wouldn't fall. The party continued like the whole fiasco from before never happened. I manage to sneak us out unnoticed which was surprisingly easy. I guess everyone was too drunk and was having too much fun to even notice us.

"I'm so sorry for this Natsu." Lucy whispered.

"Don't be silly. None of this is your fault. Do you want me to carry you?" I offered. She was having a hard time walking. She didn't reply she fell limp at my side. She was seriously drunk.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you Lucy." I pulled her to my arms and carried her the way back to campus. Thankfully it wasn't that far because she was really heavy! We made it to her door and I try to fish her keys out of her pocketbook. I found them and unlocked her door. There was still clothes thrown all over the place from when she was trying to find an outfit for tonight. I placed her gently on her bed and pulled her heels off for her. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead as she snore lightly. I went to go sit on the bean bag chair across from her bed. I'm not going to leave her like this.

GPOV

"Okay it's time for everyone to leave!" I shouted cutting the music off. This night was ruined and now all I want is just for everyone to get out of my house. Everyone starting booing and complaining.

"This sucks!" I heard someone yell.

"Sorry guys, I'm not in the party mood anymore. I don't care where you go but you got to get the hell out of here!" I shouted.

"Gray what's going on?" Erza came up to me. I'm sure she saw everything that went down before.

"It's nothing. I will talk to you later, just help me get everyone out of here please?" I asked pleading with my eyes. I really just want to be alone. She understood and nodded.

"Very well then, as you wish." She said.

"Thanks, I owe you one." I smiled.

"Okay everyone you heard the guy, move it now!" She yelled after winking at me. I can always count on Erza. People started to pile out, no one dared to defy her. Erza was kinda a big shot around here. Every one admired her and her skill but feared her as well. Everyone started piling out and I was thankful for that. After while it was just me and Erza.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied. I'm not okay. But oh well. There's nothing I can do about it.

"Are you going to tell me what happened? What on earth caused you use your magic like that? You know that's forbidden." She said. I sighed and sat down on one of my couches. It reeked of beer and vomit. I have to make sure to call a cleaning crew in the morning.

"I don't know, I lost it. I wasn't thinking." I said softly.

"That's for sure." She said sitting down next to me.

"It just killed me seeing Lucy with Natsu like that." I said burying my face in my hands. I just want this night be over with already.

"I understand that. I was afraid that this was going to happen." She said.

"I don't know what to do. I know I shouldn't care about those two being together because I'm with Juvia and I care about her. But it makes my blood boil seeing them together like that. Natsu is supposed to be my best friend." I said.

"I know. It's a terrible and sticky situation but you can't let that stop you from moving forward Gray. You are doing so well! I know Lucy really hurt you and you've came so far in your healing process. Don't let this take you back to that dark place. You have a wonderful girl that really cares about you Gray that should be the only thing that matters to you!" She said placing a hand on my knee. I can always count on Erza to knock some sense into me. She's right, I've came a long way since Lucy broke up with me. And I have an amazing girl. Juvia is so good to me. I definitely owe her a huge apology. She didn't deserve any of this.

"Thanks Erza, you always know what to say." I said.

"I'm always here for you Gray, no matter what!" Erza said and with a final smile then she left. I hope Juvia is still here, I didn't see her leave. She followed behind me after I left out the room but I lost her in the crowd of people. She was in the kitchen cleaning up some of the mess. I could hear her sniffling. She was crying.

"So you sent everyone home." She said. She had her back turned to me picking up trash off the ground.

"Yeah I did." I said softly. This was awkward, I don't know what to say. I know I should apologize but I don't know where to start.

"I'm just going to clean up for a bit and then I will get going too." She said sniffling some more.

"Juvia, you don't have to do this." I sighed.

"I know, but I want to. I would do anything for you Gray." She turned around to face me and I could see the tears just flowing from her eyes.

"Oh Juvia, I'm sorry. Come here, you know I hate seeing you cry." I said holding my arms out for her.

"You really hurt me tonight, and embarrassed me too." She said folding her arms across her chest ignoring my open arms. I knew that this wasn't going to be easy.

"I know, I'm such an idiot I know. I didn't meant to hurt you." I said putting my arms down.

"Everyone is going to be questioning our relationship now because of the way you acted at this party tonight over Lucy and Natsu." She said as the tears continue to flow. I messed up big time.

"I really wasn't thinking Juvia, I'm so sorry."

"I just hope Gildarts doesn't find out about your illegal magic using. That was just taking things way too far Gray." She went on. I couldn't say anything.

"And then embarrassing me like that in front of Natsu! Why couldn't you answer any of my questions back then?" She asked.

"Because I'm afraid you won't like the answers." I said.

"So it's true then, you still do have feelings for Lucy." She said with hurt in her voice.

"I really care about you Juvia, I really do."

"But you love her more? I can't believe that this is happening right now!" She cried harder.

"No, I don't love her right now. I let my old feelings for her get the best of me tonight. I want you, you're the only one that's important to me right now, not her." I exclaimed.

"I can't be here right now." She said turning to leave. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into me.

"You can't leave, not like this." I whispered. All she did was cry in my chest.

"I'm sorry, okay? This will never happen again." I said holding her as she cried.

"You promise?" She asked while looking up at me with those sad eyes of hers. I wiped the remaining fallen tears off her face, brushed her lips softly with my thumb as I held her face and then leaned down and kissed her softly. She hesitated at first but then she melted into me. She wrapped her arms around my neck deepening our kiss. I placed my hands on her hips pulling her in closer to me. She whimpered a little as our lips intertwined in rhythm with each other. Right now I just want to make her feel good and forget about tonight. I want to forget about tonight. I picked her up and carried her upstairs to my bedroom.

"Don't drop me Gray!" She giggled. I carried her effortlessly to my room. Once we got there I laid her gently on my bed. She giggled some more.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered. She smiled and looked down shyly. I kissed her on her neck softly placing my lips on her burning skin. Juvia uses water magic, so you would think that she would be cool right now but her skin was burning she was so hot. I trailed my lips down to the beginning of her dress. She looked so sexy in her tight sky blue dress but now the only thing I want to do is just rip it off. I pulled it up over her head and tossed it on the floor. I also manage to snag her bra off as well. Her nipples were swollen just begging for attention. I took one into my and she gasped and whimpered a little. I twirled the other nipple with my thumb as I nibbled on the one in my mouth. She couldn't keep still.

"Oh Gray." She moaned out. I grinned, I love hearing her feeling pleasure. I trailed my lips down her stomach until I was at the hem of her panties. I nuzzled her skin softly with my nose, inhaling her scent. She smiled delicious. I pulled her panties down which were soaking wet already. She was already turned on so much, which turned me on too. It was almost painful. I inhaled her deeply before softly trailing my tongue around her swollen clit. She clenched the sheets as she moaned out. I slowly licked it up and down.

"Gray don't tease me please." She whimpered. I chuckled as I stick a finger inside of her. She moaned out again. I moved my finger in out of her so slowly really feeling all of her juices. She was so wet and made me hunger for her. I slid my tongue inside with another finger sending her in a fit of squirms.

"Oh Gray, that feels so good." She moaned out. I wiggled my tongue harder and fiercely moved my fingers in and out of her. Her breathing quickened and she squirm so much that I had to use my free arm to help steady her.

"I'm going to cum Gray." I instantly stopped. I was not going to let her get off that easy. She whimpered in frustration.

"Why did you do that?" She huffed.

"I don't want you cum just yet. I want us to do it together." I said smiling at her. I slowly slid my fingers out of her dripping wet pussy. Her juices was covered all over my fingers. I sucked my fingers clean savoring her taste. I leaned and found her lips easily, she kissed me back hungering for more.

"How much do you want me?" I whispered in her ear.

"I want you so much right now." She moaned out. I smiled and pulled my shirt over my head as she unbutton my pants sliding them down along with my underwear. My dick instantly popped out hard and ready to go. I licked my hand and stroked my dick as I prepared myself to go inside of her. I slowly rubbed up and down her soaking pussy with the tip of dick. She bit her lip and gave me a begging look. I was torturing her right now and I loved every second of this.

"I want you inside of me Gray." She whimpered. I chuckled and pressed my tip at the entrance of her pussy. I pushed slowly as I start to enter inside of her inch by inch. She gasped loudly and clenched the sheets when I was fully inside of her. She was so damn tight. It was like her pussy was sucking and clenching onto my dick. The feeling was sensational. I took a deep breath as I started moving inside of her.

"Oh my gosh Gray that feels so good." She cried. I grind harder inside of her, groaning just enjoying every second of this. She felt so damn good. Feeling her heat and how wet she was at the same time was enough to drive me crazy.

"Juvia, you feel so amazing." I groaned.

"I want you to cum for me Gray! I want to make you feel good. She sat up and wrapped her arms around my neck pushing me to sit down as she sat in my lap. This made me go deeper inside of her and she cried out as she felt all of me.

"Gray you're so huge." She cried. We both starting grinding in rhythm, our bodies syncing into one. I feel it coming. I was about to cum. The only sounds was us moaning together and the wetness of me grinding inside of her pussy.

"Shit, I'm about to cum." I moaned.

"Me too!" She cried out. And with a few more thrusts we both let go; her pussy clenched and dripped with a mixture of both of our cum. I laid back and she laid on top of me. We were both breathing heavily. That was amazing.

"I love you Gray." She whispered. My eyes bugged out. I knew Juvia felt strongly about me. More strongly about me than I do about her. But I didn't think she loved me. I closed my eyes still trying to catch my breath. I don't know what to say. I really like Juvia, but I don't think I'm in love with her. I didn't say anything I only kissed her forehead. She snuggled closer into me and we laid there neither of us said a word. This has been a hell of a day.

LPOV

Sunlight shined brightly into my room. I opened my eyes squinting them a little because the sun was shining directly in my face. Where am I? I sat up and looked around groggily. I was in my room.

"Shit." I groaned out touching my head. It was pounding so hard right now. What the hell did I drink last night? I heard soft snoring and my heart started racing. I looked around my room again and saw Natsu sleeping in one of my beanbag chairs. What the hell is he doing in here? What the hell happen last night? I looked down and I was still in my clothes so that means we didn't do anything thank goodness.

"Natsu, wake up!" I chucked one of my teddy bears at him. He groaned for a second and then went back to snoring.

"Hey bonehead did you not hear me? Wake up!" I tossed another stuffed animal at him.

"Damnit Lucy, do you have to be so loud so early in the morning?" He groaned. What time was it? I looked over at my clock that looked like Happy that Natsu gave me two Christmases ago it was 9 in the morning. Happy is his Exceed that he's had since he was young. But Happy along with the other exceeds, take classes at a different school that's near FTA. Happy is Natsu's absolute best friend.

"Get out of here! You know you're not supposed to be here!" Guys are allowed to visit in girl dorms but they are not allowed to spend the night.

"You know how much trouble we can get in right now?" Especially if Evergreen finds us. Evergreen graduated from FTA last year but she took on the job as Girls Dorm Master so that she could take just a few more classes to help perfect her magic. She was super scary and I can't imagine the things she would do to us if she finds out about Natsu being in here.

"Evergreen doesn't scare me." He chuckled.

"Well she scares me, so get the hell out of here!" I cried out.

"Well she's sure to find out if you keep shouting like this and wake the whole floor up!" He frowned putting his hands over his ears. My head is spinning right now and I really don't feel like arguing with Natsu right now. I just want a hot shower and a good meal right now.

"Lucy, we have to talk about what happened last night." He sigh. I placed my hand on my head. It was pounding as I tried to remember all the things that happened last night. Everything is so foggy.

"Natsu, the only thing I want to do right now is take a shower." I said getting out of my bed. I sighed again and stood up.

"Fine then, just promise me that we will talk later please?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, just please leave before we both get into a lot of trouble." I begged. He gave me a frustrated look and then he turned to leave. I sighed a breath of relief and hopped that he won't get caught by Evergreen.

NPOV

"Damnit all." I'm so damn annoyed. I was able to escape easily from the girl's dorm without being caught by Evergreen. But I wasn't afraid of getting caught anyways. I was walking back to my dorm. It's been one hell of a night. I definitely was not expecting for things to turn out that way. Gray completely overreacted and I really do hope Gildarts don't hear about his illegal use of magic. Now I was afraid of him and I definitely did not want to piss him off. It's times like this when I really miss Happy. Maybe I should go pay him a visit today, and tell him the things that's been going on.

"Hey Salamander!" I heard Gajeel's voice calling from behind. I didn't turn around, I just kept walking.

"Hey do you not hear me talking to you!" He finally caught up.

"What do you want Gajeel?" I said tiredly. I really didn't get much sleep in that damn beanbag chair.

"Are you going to tell me what happed with you and Gray last night?" He asked.

"Why should I?" I asked rolling my eyes. There really wasn't much to tell, so if he was looking for an exciting story he's going to be disappointed.

"Aw come on hot head, don't act like that! You owe me for bailing you out of Gray's ice wall last night!" I knew he was going to eventually throw that in my face.

"I could have easily gotten out of that, I just didn't want to roast Gray's house down with everyone in it." I huffed.

"That's not the point, the point is I helped out and now you owe me. So start talking before I beat it out of you!" He demanded.

"Yeah I like to see you try it!" I was getting tired of his shit.

"Are you sure you want to do this right here right now." He said with a smile.

"I can take you anywhere anytime, it doesn't matter to me! I don't have time for your shit right now Gajeel." I shouted clenching my fists. Damn it I just want to go to bed!

"Hit me with your best shot, hot head!" He said squaring his fists up ready to fight.

"You asked for it." I said setting my fists on fire ready to punch the shit out of him.

"Come at me!" He shouted. I started running towards him getting ready to punch him and then Erza appeared out of nowhere stopping my punch with a single hand.

"Are you an idiot?" She growled. Where the hell did she come from?

"Move Erza, can't you see we're busy." Gajeel growled. She turned and looked at him and I can imagine that she gave him that "don't fuck with me" look.

"On second thought, I have better shit to do than play around with you, Salamander. We will finish this later." And with that he left. Damn coward. I snatched my hand away from hers.

"Why the hell did you do that? I didn't need you to do that." I said and then I turned to walk off too. She followed behind me.

"And you thought it was a good idea to use your magic directly on campus without being in a classroom or battleground? What the hell has gotten into you and Gray?" She said following behind me. FTA has too many damn rules. We can use our magic on campus but only in classes for learning or on the various battlefields we have on campus for tournaments and practicing. But it was strictly prohibited for us to use it anywhere else on campus.

"I don't need a damn lecture from you." I said.

"I saw you sneaking from Lucy's room. Care to explain to me what you were doing there on this fine morning?" She wasn't going to let this go.

"There's nothing to explain." I simply said.

"Liar." She grumbled.

"Look, we didn't have sex if that's what you're thinking! And even if we did so what! She's single, I'm single we're not doing anything wrong!" I stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"She's really got you fooled!" She chuckled.

"You're not going to change how I feel about her Erza! I care about her and I'm going to be with her no matter what any of you say!" I shouted.

"To think you would turn your back on your friends for a damn girl who doesn't gives a shit about you!" She yelled back, she was angry now.

"If you guys were really my friends, you would want me to be happy! Being with Lucy would make me happy! Why don't you understand or accept that?" I wanted to cry I was so pissed I'm tired of people telling me what to do when it comes to Lucy. I'm going to be with her no matter what.

"And what about Gray's happiness?" She exclaimed.

"So I'm supposed to be miserable so that he can be happy? Fuck that, and fuck you Erza." I said coldly and then I turned from her to walk off.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I said fuck you, Erza." I didn't hesitate. She grabbed my shoulder, turned me, and punched me right in my mouth it sent me flying off my feet.

"Now you listen to me Natsu Dragneel, don't you dare forget who was there for you before Lucy and who will still continue to be there for you after her, you jerk!" And with that she left me on my ass.

"Fuck." I whispered as I started to taste the blood forming in my mouth.

GPOV

I kissed Juvia's forehead as she snored softly. Last night was amazing and it definitely took my mind off of things. I yawned and stretched my arms out hearing all the popping of my muscles. I went to the bathroom and nearly puked. There was vomit everywhere in my bathroom. Damnit! I went back to the bedroom and grabbed my cell phone to call the cleaning service. When I looked at my phone I noticed that I had four miss calls and a text from Lucy. Her text read to call her when I got the chance.

My heart raced. What could she possibly want? I walked out of my bedroom, I couldn't close the door thanks to Natsu kicking it down so I went down stairs so Juvia couldn't hear me in case she woke up. I went to my backyard on the patio and sat on a chair next to my pool. I dialed her number and my heart raced with every ring.

"Hello?" She answered on the third ring.

"Hey." I answered back.

"I'm glad you called, I want to talk to you." She said.

"About what?"

"Meet me at the café down the road from the school, you know which one I'm talking about right?" She asked.

"Yeah, Cal's Café right?" It was a pretty popular café.

"Yeah, meet me there in an hour." She said.

"What for?" I asked.

"Just be there." And then I heard the phone click. I don't have a good feeling about this.


	5. Could this be Real?

Chapter Five

Could This Be Real?

I sipped my coffee softly because it was still steaming hot. I couldn't eat all my breakfast that Sal made for me because it made me want to vomit again. I feel like shit and I don't even think I drank that much.

"Lucy are you okay?" Sal asked from behind the counter. Sal's Café was very popular and a lot of students from FTA come here to either study or hang out with friends. Sal basically knows everyone that comes through his doors. He's so friendly and sometimes gives the best advice.

"Oh yeah I'm okay." I replied.

"You don't look okay, and you barely touched your breakfast." He said pointing to my full plate of bacon, eggs, and toast.

"I guess I don't have much of an appetite this morning. Sorry to be so wasteful." I said.

"No worries, I care more about you than a plate full of wasted food. What's on your mind?" He asked.

"Nothing really, I'm okay!" I said forcing a smile. I was far from okay. I was nervous as hell because I knew Gray was going to be here soon. After what happened yesterday, I wanted to talk to him with a clear mind and sort out all the crap he was talking about last night. I don't remember much from last night, but I do remember our brief conversation after he made such a huge scene at the party.

"Are you sure, or would you rather just talk about it later because I know it's something." He wasn't going to let this go.

"Yes Sal I want to talk about it later, I just don't feel like talking about it right now. I'm sorry." I said.

"Very well then, I understand." He said. Thank goodness he was dropping it for now. I took another sip of my coffee and looked at the time. Gray should be here any minute now. My heart started racing and pounding so hard, I could hear it in my ears. Why am I so nervous? It's just Gray. I looked out at the window and saw him walking up to the café. Oh shit, I'm so nervous! I took another sip of my coffee to calm my nerves. I heard the front door open up.

"Welcome to Sal's, oh Gray it's you! How are you?" Sal greeted him as soon as he came in the door.

"Oh hey, Sal I'm great, and you?" He asked.

"Just fine, and how is Juvia? I haven't seen you two come around much lately." He said with a chuckle.

"She's great too, I will tell her that you asked about her." Gray said softly with a smile. My heart jumped at the sight of his smile. Oh shit, why did that just happen?

"That would be nice, you two come by to see me and I will give you a dinner on the house!"

"Oh wow, thanks Sal! I will definitely take you up on that offer." Gray said excitedly.

"No problem at all! What can I get you?"

"Just a black coffee please." He said.

"Very well then, coming right up." Sal said.

"Thanks Sal." Gray said with a chuckle. He turned to look around the café and when our eyes met he smiled nervously. I guess he's pretty nervous about this too. I wonder if he told Juvia that he was meeting with me. I doubt it though, because if he did she probably be with him now or lurking nearby.

"Hey Lucy." He said sitting down at the table I was at. He sat across from me.

"Hey Gray." I replied. Sal came up with Gray's coffee.

"Oh you're here to meet Lucy?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Why do you say it like it's such a surprise?" I asked looking up at him.

"Oh no reason, here you go Gray. Enjoy." He said placing the coffee down and then walking away. That was one of the things I loved the most about Sal. He sees and hears a lot of scandalous stuff in his café but he knows how to mind his business and keep his mouth shut. Gray took a sip of his coffee closing his eyes really enjoying the taste. I don't know why he loves black coffee, I hate it.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, breaking my train of thought.

"My head hurts pretty badly but I think I will survive." I said softly.

"Yeah you had a little too much to drink last night." He said awkwardly.

"I guess I did." I replied. For a while we both sat in silence just drinking our coffee awkwardly. I don't know how to start this conversation but I want to talk about what all happened last night.

"Why did you call me out here Lucy?" Gray asked abruptly.

"I uh, I wanted to talk about everything that happened last night." I said looking down at my cup.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the things you said last night." I said.

"You remember everything I said?" I guess he was hoping that the alcohol was going to erase my memory about everything.

"Yes I did." I whispered

"Well it's best you forget all of that. I was drunk, that's all." But I don't remember him being drunk. He was lying.

"Gray, I can't just forget all of that." I replied.

"Lucy, don't make this more awkward than it already is. Please let's just put this behind us okay? I was wrong to say those things and I didn't mean any of it." He was lying again. I sighed frustrated, I felt like this was going nowhere.

"Are you sure Gray, because this is your final chance to get anything off your chest? Because after this, I never want to have a conversation like this with you ever again and I don't want repeats of last night either. I want us to be able to be civil and at least be friends." I was doubtful of the last part. I don't know if it will ever be possible for Gray and me to be friends but I want to at least try.

"Me and you friends? Could that ever be possible?" He chuckled.

"Gray, I know I hurt you. I know I hurt you very bad and I'm really sorry about that. I never wanted to hurt you, I just wasn't happy with you anymore. I know that sucks to hear, but it's the truth. I will always love you no matter what but I'm not in love with you like that anymore and I'm sorry. All I want is for us to both be happy." I whispered looking down. I couldn't look at him as I said these words. For a minute he didn't say anything. That minute felt like hours.

"Thanks for saying that Lucy. To be honest, I don't know if my feelings for you will ever fully go away. I will always love you too Lucy Heartfilia. I don't know if we could be friends but I'm willing to try if that's what you truly want." He said. I looked up at him.

"Yes that is what I want." I said with a smile.

"As you wish." He said, he smiled a little as well. Wow I felt like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I really don't know what Gray and I relationship is going to be like after this but I'm glad he's willing to put things behind us and move forward.

"Is it okay to ask for a hug?" He asked.

"Of course it is. I said with a smile getting up. He got up too and we both embraced each other holding on tightly. I can feel his heart racing, mine was racing too and I couldn't get it to stop. What is this?

"Well, well, what's going on here?" The sound of Lisanna's voice broke our embrace and strange moment. I turned to look at her, she was with Mirajane. Mirajane's eyes bugged out and she at Gray and I, confused.

"Nothing is going on. Hey Lisanna, hey Mirajane." Gray cleared his throat and tried to hide the red that was rushing to his cheeks.

"It sure doesn't look like nothing. Care to explain." Lisanna was loving this. I'm sure Natsu is going to hear about this now. Damnit that was the last thing I wanted.

"I will catch you guys later." Gray said with a wave and then he practically ran for the door as he left. Damn coward.

"Would you ladies like to sit with me?" I asked sitting back down at the booth. I didn't have to ask them twice because they hurried and sat down across from me where Gray was moments ago.

"Lucy what's going on?" Mirajane asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Why were you here with Gray?" She asked.

"We were talking about what happened last night." I said honestly.

"Does Natsu knows that you're here?" Lisanna asked.

"Why do you care?" I asked. Lisanna was really starting to work my nerves.

"Because he deserves to know if his girlfriend is meeting up with her ex-boyfriend." She said spitefully.

"I'm not his girlfriend." I said annoyed.

"Lisanna how about you go order us some breakfast, I'm sure Sal would be more than happy to catch up with you." Mirajane said coming to my rescue once again. Mirajane was so loyal and so helpful in situations like these.

"Yeah whatever." Lisanna rolled her eyes and got up from her seat to go to talk to Sal behind the counter. I can hear her ordering the food with annoyance rolling off her tongue. Mirajane turned to look at me. She didn't say anything for a minute.

"Lucy can you please tell me what's going on?" She huffed.

"Seriously I'm telling the truth! Gray and I were only talking about what happened at the party last night, nothing more." I said.

"Then why were you two hugging. It was almost like you two were back together again from the way he was holding you. That man is still in love with you Lucy."

"Yes I know." I whispered. He said it last night, and even though he won't admit it today I know that he said it. I remember it clear as day.

"I just want you to be careful. I really don't want to see Gray or Natsu get hurt. It's pretty obvious to everyone that Natsu really likes you and if you don't feel that way about him too then I suggest that you make that clear right away so that he doesn't continue to think there could be a chance between you two." She said. She was trying so hard to not sound like she was judging but she was. I don't blame her for judging me. I broke up with my boyfriend and now there's a chance that I could have strong feelings for his best friend. I'm an awful person.

"I would never hurt Natsu, and I definitely don't want to hurt Gray again. I can't help how I feel." I said looking down.

"I understand you Lucy. But I want you to understand that you should not get involved with Natsu if you're not sure of your feelings." She said.

"I understand." I whispered looking down.

"Look I care about you Lucy, you're one of my best friends and you deserve to be happy. But destroy other people happiness while you're trying to find yours. And I mean that in the nicest way possible. Just be sensible and careful as you move forward from this point. Okay?" She asked with a soft smile.

"Don't worry Mirajane." I assured her.

"Okay then." She said. I smiled sadly. I have a lot of thinking to do. I have to make sure that the next move I make is the right move.

NPOV

"Where did you get this picture?" I texted Lisanna. She sent me a picture of Lucy and Gray sitting in Sal's café together. It was annoying me. I know Lucy and I aren't together and she has the right to hang out with anyone she wishes to, but it was bugging me that she was with Gray after she kicked me out of her room when I was the one who helped her out last night. My phone dinged.

"They were in Sal's 2gether." She texted back.

"Why r you sending me this?" I texted.

"Bcuz I thought you would want 2 kno wht Lucy is up to (:" She said.

"Well thx but I don't need to keep tabs on her." I texted.

"Okay then." She texted. I didn't text back. I sighed and tossed my phone on my bed. Man this sucks. It shouldn't be bothering me that Lucy was with Gray. It probably was nothing but it was bothering the fuck out of me right now. I want to call her up and see what she's up to. I really want to talk to her about last night.

"Hey Salamander, open up!" Fuck, I don't have time for Gajeel right now.

"Go away Gajeel, I don't have time for your crap." I shouted through the door.

"Please open up!" He sounded like something was wrong. I sighed and went to go open the door.

"What do you want?" I asked opening the door.

"Let me in." He said pushing through anyway. I rolled my eyes and closed the door behind him.

"I have a big problem." He said sitting down.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting down too.

"It's with Juvia. She and Gray had sex last night." He said looking down.

"What!" I said bugging my eyes out. What the hell was he doing meeting up with Lucy this morning if he had sex with Juvia last night? I'm so confused.

"Yeah." He said sounding heart broken. I knew he had feelings for Juvia but I didn't know that they were this deep for him to feel upset over this.

"How do you know about this?" I asked.

"I overheard Erza on the phone with her. She was freaking out because when she woke up Gray wasn't at the house and Erza was trying to calm her down." That bastard. So he goes and have sex with Juvia and then the next day go be with Lucy. This doesn't make any sense. I need to find out why those two were meeting.

"That's because he was with Lucy." I said looking down.

"What!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Well what the hell was those two doing together?" He asked.

"I don't know. Lisanna sent me a picture of them two at Sal's together. I don't know why they were there together." All I want to do now is punch Gray in the face. He's crazy if he thinks Gajeel and I are going to let him be with Juvia and Lucy at the same damn time.

"What the hell man! Who does Gray think he is? Just imagine how confused or hurt Juvia was when she woke up and Gray wasn't there with her." Gajeel clenched his fists. He was pissed now.

"Gajeel calm down. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation to why he was Lucy." I said biting my lip.

"Well Salamander what the hell has gotten into you? I thought after finding this out you would be half way down the road getting ready to knock Gray's teeth in." He said looking at me.

"I don't want to jump into conclusions without talking to Lucy about it first." I sighed laying back on my bed. My head was pounding and my stomach was rumbling.

"Let's go get some food Hothead." I guess he heard my stomach rumbling too.

"No you go on ahead there's something I got to do first." I said. I will get to the bottom of this, I thought as I put my shoes on.

GPOV

What the hell just happen? Why do I feel like this? After embracing Lucy the way I did just now only made things worse.

"Get it together Fullbuster." I grumbled to myself. Damnit! Why can't I just get over Lucy? She broke up with me, and I'm with Juvia now. Oh Juvia. She deserves nothing but the best and I can't be the best for her if I'm still caught up on Lucy. Juvia deserves to be the only girl in my life. But to be completely honest. I don't love Juvia the way I love Lucy. This isn't fair to her at all. I'm so confused. I made it back home from Sal's to find Juvia in my robe crying over a cup of coffee in the kitchen.

"Juvia, what's wrong?" I was instantly alarmed.

"Oh Gray!" She practically jumped into my arms and started crying into my chest.

"What's the matter? Did something happen?" I asked completely confused.

"Yes something happened, I woke up and you were gone!" She exclaimed. She can't be serious right now. I guess I should have at least left a note or something. I can imagine her freaking out after noticing I was gone after the night we spent last night. That probably did hurt her feelings but the way she was acting right now was a little too much for me.

"Juvia, I'm sorry. But that's no reason to be this upset." I said putting her down.

"I can't help but freak out over stuff like this. You know how I'am." She sniffed.

"Everything's fine." I lied.

"Where were you?" She asked. I need to be honest with her, but with the state she's in now I'm not sure if she could take it. I wish she wasn't so emotional and attached like this all the time.

"I was with Lucy, we met up in Sal's for coffee." I said. I want to be honest with Juvia. Her eyes bugged out and her face looked like the end of the world was approaching any second now.

"You was with Lucy after we had sex?" She asked.

"It's not what you think Juvia so just calm down." I exclaimed.

"How can I calm down? After spending a passionate night of sex with my boyfriend and proclaiming my love for him, he runs off to be with his ex-girlfriend the next day." She said. Here comes the water works. Damn this. She can really annoy the shit out of me sometimes. She's always so damn dramatic.

"Juvia listen to me, it wasn't how you think it is." I said.

"Well to me it seems like my boyfriend doesn't want to be with me and would rather be with his ex-girlfriend who by the way dumped him!" Ouch, that hurt.

"We were only talking about the crap that went down last night." I huffed.

"Oh about how you made an ass of yourself in front of the whole party and how you embarrassed me in front of everyone!" She shouted.

"How the hell did I embarrass you?"

"You used your powers illegally just so you could get your ex-girlfriend who dumped you, away from the guy that she is currently with. If you still wasn't in love with her you wouldn't have gave a damn and made such a big scene when you saw her with Natsu! How do you think that makes me look or feel?" Tears were starting to form. Well damn, here we go again.

"Juvia, you're making this way bigger than what it is. I already told you that I don't have any feelings for Lucy anymore."

"I don't believe you Gray."

"Last night should be more than enough proof to how much I care about you." I shouted, putting my arms up in the air.

"Then why couldn't you say it?"

"What the hell are you talking about now Juvia?" I sighed rubbing my temples.

"Why couldn't you say 'I love you too' when I said it last night?" She asked. Damnit I don't know what to say. I don't want to lie to her, I don't love Juvia that way yet. I have love for her and she means a lot to me but I'm not in love with Juvia, I can't help that.

"Juvia, you know I care a lot about you." I sighed.

"Then say it! Say you love me." She exclaimed as tears starting to roll down her face. I looked down, avoiding her eyes.

"I can't." I whispered. I heard her sniffed.

"Why not Gray." She cried softly.

"Because I can't." I said. I didn't know what else to say.

"Fine, then I can't be with you. You obviously don't love me because you're still in love with Lucy. And I can't be with you until you let her go." She said. Was she breaking up with me?

"Juvia, please don't do this." I said.

"I can't do this Gray. I can't share you with another woman. It's either all me or none of me. I'm sorry." She was breaking up with me.

"Juvia, I'm not in love with Lucy." I said.

"Gray, lying to me and yourself is not going to make the feelings go away." She said, and with that she left to go upstairs to change into her clothes. She left me there feeling like the biggest ass on the planet. I can't believe that she broke up with me. I don't understand how everything went to shit so fast like this. She is right though. Lying to myself about the feeling I have for Lucy is not going to make them go away. I don't know what to do.

LPOV

I walked into my building heading back to my room. I guess I should give Natsu a call and have a talk with him since I got my talk with Gray over with. I still had what Mirajane said on my mind. She's right, I shouldn't be letting Natsu think that there could be a chance between us if I'm not sure if I want to be with him. But rather if I want to admit it or not, I do have some sort of feelings for Natsu. Whenever he kisses me I just feel right, he feels right. I just don't know if I'm ready to jump into another relationship right now. This is so frustrating. I was walking up on my hallway now towards my room, and he was standing next to my door. He was leaning against it looking down.

"Natsu." I said softly. He looked up at me and his face brighten.

"Lucy, there you are." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked unlocking my door. I walked in and he followed behind me shutting the door. And then without a word he grabbed me, pulling me in and our lips instantly met each other. I melted into his arms as he deepened our kiss. I moaned at his lips and I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. He pulled away abruptly.

"Lucy, don't say anything just listen okay?" He said. I nodded dazedly, trying to catch my breath.

"Lucy, I love you. You are so special and so beautiful. And I can't help but think about you every second of the day. You fuel my passion as a wizard. Every day I want to get stronger and better so that I can make you proud and always protect you. Lucy, I just want to be with you. I want us to be together." He said. This was all happening so fast, I don't know how to react to any of this.

"Natsu, I" I started.

"Let me finish." He cut me off. I nodded.

"I know that there are some people who doesn't want this to happen, but I don't care. I don't care about what anyone thinks of us. I just want to make you happy and I swear if you give me the chance to do that, I won't disappoint you." He said grabbing my hands. My heart was pounding and my stomach was fluttering. What is going on right now? How I'm feeling right now is confirmation enough that I have feelings for Natsu. I don't know what it is but he's different from Gray, and he makes me feel good. It's so strange. He makes me feel in a way that Gray never did. Is this really happening. Am I about to become Natsu's girlfriend? Oh shit, Lucy say something!

"Natsu, I honestly don't know what to say right now." I whispered.

"Say that you will be mine. Just say yes." He said still holding on to my hands. I looked up at him and stared into his amazing green eyes. Natsu really does care about me and I can tell how much I mean to him just by looking to his eyes. I nodded my head yes. I couldn't find my words all I could do is nod.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, his eyes filled with so much excitement.

"Yes." I whispered. He grabbed me and twirled me around laughing happily. I laughed along with him. It warmed my heart to see him happy like this. He stopped and put me down.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me." He said with a smile. I smiled back.

"So we're together now right?" He asked.

"Yes, we are." And with that he kissed me again passionately and I melted into his arms again. This feels right. But I can't shake this feeling that something is terribly, terribly wrong.


	6. You are my Forever

Chapter Six

You Are My Forever

"Juvia, please come back so we talk about this!" I begged into her voicemail. This was the fifth time I called her. I knew she was ignoring me. Fuck! I just want to talk about what happened. I thought about everything she said and she has every right to be upset with me and I just want to apologize and come up with a way to make us work. I lost Lucy and I'm not going to lose Juvia too.

"Well, well." I looked up and saw Erza standing in my door way of my bed room. I hate how she does that. I can lock my house up really well and she still finds a way inside.

"What do you want Erza? Now is not a good time." I sighed.

"I came to help you out, you bonehead." She said with a smile.

"I'm guessing you talked to Juvia." I said.

"Yeah, I did. She's really upset with you Gray." She replied sitting down in an armchair I have in my room.

"I messed up, big time. I should have never had this stupid party, or I should have kept Lucy out like I wanted to in the first place and then none of this would have happened." I said placing my face in my hands. No, this is all Natsu's fault! I swear I'm going to kick his ass the next time I see him.

"Look what's done is done, but sitting here feeling sorry for yourself is not going to solve anything." She said.

"Then what do you expect me to do?" I asked looking up at her.

"Fight for her Gray, show her how much she means to you. That's all you can do at this point." She said that like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"She won't talk to me! How am I supposed to try if she won't to listen to me?" I asked

"You're giving up too easy. If you really do care about her, then do whatever you need to do to get her back. To show her how much you care about her." Erza replied.

"That's easier said than done." I sighed.

"Would you stop pouting and start coming up with a game plan?" I can hear the annoyance in her voice.

"This is not easy, Erza." I said.

"This isn't supposed to be easy Gray. If you love her you fight for her. Admit that you were an ass and beg for her forgiveness. Fight until you can't fight anymore. And once you feel like you've done all that you could and she still doesn't want you then you keep fighting. Never give up." She said.

"You're right! I'm going to do everything in my power to prove to Juvia that she's the only girl for me. That she doesn't have to worry about Lucy, that I want her and only her." I said getting up from my bed.

"That's my boy. She's at the fountain in the park that's next to the school." Erza said. She knew all this time where Juvia was but she wasn't going to tell me unless she was sure that I was serious about making this work. I should have known the fountain is where she would be. She really loves that fountain and always go there whenever she's upset or whenever she wants to escape from the world. I smiled at Erza and rushed to my closet to put some clothes on, I wanted to get there as soon as possible.

"Hey, don't mess this up!" She called after me as I ran out the house. As soon as I started running I didn't stop and I wasn't going to stop until I found Juvia. I started running as fast as I could. The park was little far from my house. But I don't care, I will keep running until my lungs burst. I won't stop until I find her and tell her how I feel. I'm going to tell her the truth, be completely honest about my feelings and tell her how I truly feel. I was so far into my thoughts that I didn't realize that I was almost to the park. My heart was racing and my lungs were burning but I don't care. I need to find Juvia. Once I got inside of the park I ran straight for the fountain. I could hear the running wearing splashing about and the sound of people around. I started to see the water and I pushed myself to run faster until I reached it. Once I got there I stopped to catch my breath and started frantically looking around but I didn't see her. I looked around the fountain and scanned the area around the fountain but Juvia was nowhere I sight.

"Damnit." I sighed sitting on the bench trying to catch my breath. Minutes passed as I sat there looking down at the ground feeling nothing but sorry for myself. I don't blame Juvia for never wanting to be with me again.

"Gray? Is that you?" I looked up and saw her with a coffee cup in her hand. She must have went to the little café shop inside of the park. Gray you idiot.

"Hey!" I said jumping up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to talk to you." I said.

"We have nothing to talk about." She said and then she turned to walk off. I grabbed her by her hand stopping her.

"Please, just hear me out." I begged.

"Let me go, I have nothing to say to you."

"You don't have to say anything just listen."

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say either!" She said closing her eyes. She sounded like she wanted to cry. Gray, hurry up! You're going to lose her if you don't do something right now.

"You're right okay!" I exclaimed.

"I couldn't say that I love you, because of Lucy."

"I knew it." She whispered she sounded like she wanted to cry but she wasn't going to allow herself to do it.

"It's true that I can still have feelings for Lucy, and I'm sorry. I loved her for a long time and she broke my heart and I admit that I probably should have not started a relationship with you until I knew for sure that I was over Lucy and I'm sorry for that."

"I don't want to hear this right now." She said jerking away from me.

"But I do know that I want to be with you Juvia! That I'm sure with, with all my heart!" I exclaimed.

"Stop with your lies Gray! I don't believe you! You want Lucy not me! Why would you go running to her after the night we shared?" She cried.

"She asked me to come out to talk about what happened last night, I promise that was all nothing else." I said.

"I don't believe you." She whispered.

"Then what would make you believe me? Do you want me to call Lucy out here so that she can tell you? I will do anything for you to believe me!" I was getting desperate.

"I don't want to see her." She grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Then I don't know what you want me to do Juvia, You're the only person I want to be with right now. And that's the truth! I'm sorry that I can't love you right now the way you love me but I can learn to love you just like how I learn to love Lucy."

"So are you still in love with her?" She asked. I took a deep breath, be honest Gray.

"I don't know if I'am or not. I know I do still have some feelings for her but I don't know if it's love and that's the honest truth. I'm sorry if that hurts you but I don't want to lie to you." I said. She looked down.

"I'm sorry Juvia, the last thing I want to do is hurt you. It's true that I have love for you and I care about you so much but I'm not in love with you." I said.

"I understand, you don't have to keep saying it." She said coldly. There was so much hurt in your voice.

"Do you really understand?" I asked.

"You really loved Lucy and she broke your heart of course it would be normal for you to still have lingering feelings for her, I get it." She said looking up at me. If she understood why did she make such a big deal out of all of this?

"I can't help how crazy I get sometimes Gray. I just really love you and I don't want to see you get hurt. You mean so much to me and it hurts me when you still long to be with someone who caused you so much pain. I just want you to be happy Gray." She said as tears started to swell in her eyes.

"I want you to be happy too Juvia, I want to be the man that you deserve Juvia. I want to make you happy" I said pulling her into my arms.

"You're all that I ever wanted Gray." She whispered as she cried softly into my chest. I kissed her head softly.

"No more tears sweetheart. Everything is going to be okay now, I promise I won't hurt you Juvia." I said holding on tightly to her.

"I love you Gray Fullbuster." She said pulling away to look up at me. I smiled and placed a hand on her burning cheek. I kissed her softly.

"Let's go home." I said grabbing her hand.

"There's something I need to do first." She said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"I will see you at home okay? Maybe we can make lunch together today?" She smiled, ignoring my question.

"What do you have to do Juvia?" I asked her again.

"I will see you later my darling." She softly pecked me on the lips and then started to walk off leaving me there confused. What the hell.

NPOV

I still can't believe she said yes to being my girlfriend! I must be dreaming! I feel so incredibly happy right now that I can't contain myself. Tonight I want to take her somewhere super special to celebrate this moment.

"Make sure you put on something nice for tonight." I said.

"And where exactly are we going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise just make sure you look nice." I said.

"Ha, I always look nice!" She said playfully while flipping her hair.

"You are definitely right about that, you definitely turned some heads with that outfit you wore at Gray's party last night." I wanted to punch every single one of those pigs too. Speaking of Gray, I really want to ask her why she met up with him this morning but I don't want to seem like a jealous over-protective boyfriend. She has the right to talk and hang out with whomever she wants. I shouldn't care about that either. She broke up with the Gray and she's with me now and I trust her.

"Oh hush, nobody barely noticed me when I walked in." She giggled.

"Are you blind, woman? You practically had every guy at that party looking at you. If looks of jealousy could kill, you would be dead right now with all the looks the girls shot you at the party too." I chuckled.

"Oh shut up." She punched my arm playfully.

"But seriously Lucy, with all jokes aside you are a very beautiful girl and I feel incredibly lucky to call you mine. I promise that I'm going to do everything in my power to make you happy so I can always see that beautiful smile of yours." I said. She gasped and stared at me with those beautiful wide eyes. I guess she wasn't expecting me to say something like that so suddenly.

"You're amazing Natsu." She whispered.

"Yeah I know." I said with a smile.

"Oh shut up and kiss me, you idiot." She said. She didn't have to tell me twice. I brushed my lips softly against hers, our noses wiggled together playfully. She pressed her lips against mine and the scent of her was so overwhelming. I placed my hand on her check deepening the kiss. She parted my lips softly with her tongue and her tongue started to explore in my mouth. I never wanted this moment to end. But unfortunately it did when my phone suddenly went off. Damn it. I pulled away from Lucy and grabbed my phone out of my pocket. I looked over at Lucy and she seemed flustered and disappointed. Damnit all, whoever is calling me better have a damn good reason.

"Hello!" I said annoyingly into the phone.

"Is that how you answer a phone?" It was Erza.

"What do you want Erza? I'm kind of busy right now." I said rolling my eyes. Last time I saw her she punched the hell out of me.

"We need to talk." She said.

"We have nothing to talk about." I said getting ready to hang up.

"Natsu please." She said. They threw me off guard. Erza never says please for anything.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked sighing.

"Can you meet me at Sal's?" She asked.

"Right now?" I groaned. I didn't want to leave Lucy, especially not now when we were having a moment like this.

"What are you doing that's so important that you can't meet now?" She asked.

"I will be there in fifteen minutes." I hung the phone up. I hate when she questions me like that.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked. I looked at her and she stared back at me with confusion in her eyes.

"Erza wants to talk to me." I said.

"Why? What about?" She asked.

"I don't know, she didn't say. She wants to meet up at Sal's to talk." I said.

"I'm going with you!" She said jumping up.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Whatever Erza wants to talk about it sounds serious, I don't think it would be a good idea to bring you without telling her about us first." I said softly. She wrinkled her nose in disappointment.

"Well we can tell her together." I knew she wasn't going to give up too easily.

"Lucy I don' think that's a good idea either. I should tell her by myself." I said.

"Natsu, we're together now right? You shouldn't have to do this alone. We're a team now and we should tackle stuff like this together." She said.

"I will see you later okay. Remember what I said about tonight. I will text you with the details later." I kissed her forehead and left out the door before she could say anything else. I could hear her calling after me. Oh boy, I'm definitely going to be in trouble the next time I see her.

LPOV

That big jerk, when I get my hands on him he's dead meat. I can't believe that he would just run off like that! All for damn Erza. Damn her! I know she's not going to be happy when she finds out about Natsu and I being together. I still can't believe that this is real. We are really in a relationship. Lucy, what the hell has gotten into you? I thought to myself as I plopped on my bed.

"How did things get like this?" I whispered. How did things go from me telling Natsu I don't want to lead him on until I figure out my true feelings, to me agreeing to be his girlfriend? Everything is moving so fast that I haven't really had a chance to think these things through. It is true that Natsu makes me feel in a way that I can't explain. I don't know what it is, but I feel happy with him I'm really comfortable around him and he makes my heart flutter. But I can't ignore how I felt when Gray and I hugged at Sal's this morning. I can't shake those feelings and they're annoying me because I can't figure them out either. I broke up with Gray because I wasn't happy with him anymore, he didn't make me feel anything anymore. But what I felt when we hugged was just something strange and I just can't ignore it. I'm so screwed. I could feel my phone vibrating underneath me. What now?

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Lucy, I'm almost to your room. I want to talk to you." Juvia said. She sounded so serious. Oh shit, well I should have seen this coming.

"And what is it do you want to talk about?" I asked. She hung up.

"Open the door and you will find out." Juvia said knocking at my door. Well that was quicker than I thought. I got up from my bed to open the door.

"Thank you." She said walking in.

"What's up?" I asked closing the door.

"I'm sure you know why I'm here." She said sitting down.

"I'm sure it's about Gray." I said sitting down too.

"You're right, it is about Gray." She said crossing her legs.

"I have nothing to say to you about Gray." I said sternly.

"Oh is that so? I know about your meeting with him this morning." She said. If looks could kill I'm pretty sure Juvia could stop my heart right now.

"Oh did he tell you about that?" I'm surprised he told her about that. She overreacts to everything so I thought it would be common sense to Gray to not tell her about our meeting. I guess I was wrong.

"Yes he did, he is my boyfriend after all. We tell each other everything." She said.

"Well that's good, so I'm guessing he told you about what he said me to last night then?" Her nose wrinkled and her eyes dodged mine. I guess he didn't

"Oh wow, he didn't. But I thought you two tell each other everything? But he didn't tell you the reason why he made such an ass of himself last night just to talk to me alone." Okay I probably shouldn't have said that.

"I don't need to know what he said to you. I'm sure it was just him telling you how wrong you were to show up to his party with his best friend." She spat back at me. Ouch that hurt.

"He did mention something like that, and some other things too." I wasn't going to let her intimidate me in my own room.

"I don't care about those other things. I trust Gray and that's all that matters."

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm here to tell you to stay away from him. There's no reason for you to have any contact with him from this day forward. You broke up with him and he's moved on and if you care about him at all you will just leave him alone and let him be happy. There's no need for you to have any type of relationship with him anymore. Just stay away from him" She bluntly said.

"In case you forgot or was not paying attention last night, it was Gray not me who illegally used his powers just to talk to me. I was minding my own business at that party. What happened last night was the last thing I wanted to happen." How did she come into my room and tell me who I can and can't talk to. She doesn't scare me.

"Then what about this morning? It wasn't Gray who asked you to meet with him this morning it was you!" She jumped out of her chair. I pissed her off.

"I called him out to talk about what happened last night because I wasn't in my right mind to understand any of the things he was saying because of the alcohol when we talked. I wanted to talk to him with a clear mind and settle what he started last night! Which has nothing to do with you!" I jumped up too.

"It has everything to do with me! I'm his girlfriend!" She shouted.

"My relationship with Gray has NOTHING to do with you! We were only settling things from last night, and if you weren't so insecure you wouldn't feel threaten by me. If you're afraid of Gray leaving you, it's him you should be harassing right now, not me." I said coldly.

"I'am not insecure. Take it back." She growled.

"It's true Juvia. You're always so worried about Gray leaving you for me because you're insecure." I repeated.

"I said take it back." She growled.

"Make me." I challenged her.

"Lucy Heartfilia you don't want to fuck with me." She said.

"I'm not afraid of you, Juvia Lockser." I was not backing down.

"Take it back, or else." She warned me.

"No." I simply said.

"Water Lock!" She screamed as she raised her hand towards me, and before I knew it I found myself in a prison of water. I couldn't breath and it felt like all the oxygen was being sucked out of my body.

"I'm not insecure about you! I know that Gray cares about me. You just don't get how much you really hurt him and I refuse to let that happen to him again, even if I have to kill you right here right now." She was hysterical. I can't breathe at all and my celestial keys are on my bedside table. This is bad. If I'm trapped in here for one more minute I can die. Would she really kill me right now?

I looked at her and she had tears falling down her face. I knew that Juvia was dramatic and passionate about Gray but this is just going too far. My lungs feel like they are on fire as I struggled to breathe. This is really bad. I don't want to die like this, if only I had my keys.

"Seems like you're having some trouble there." She laughed. She's definitely lost it. She put her hand down and the water prison broke. I fell to the soaking floor coughing up water trying to breathe and calm my aching lungs.

"I hope you understand me now. I'm not going to tell you this again, stay away from Gray or I won't be so generous next time." She said coldly. And with that she left, slamming my door behind her. I shook in tears still trying to catch my breath. She went too far. She is not going to get away with this. This is far from over.

NPOV

"Hey Natsu!" Sal greeted me as I walked inside of his café.

"Hey Sal how's it going?" I asked.

"Wow I even got to see the famous Natsu today! Today has been a good day! I've seen so many of you kids and you know how happy it makes me to see you all."

"It's always good to see you too Sal." I smiled.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked.

"If you can whip me up a bacon cheese burger and some fries that would be great!" I just realized how hungry I was.

"Coming right up! Just make yourself comfortable!" Sal said.

"Thanks Sal." I looked around the café and easily spotted Erza's scarlet red hair. She was sipping on what smells like mint tea and had a lemon pound cake in front of her. Sweets is one of Erza's weaknesses especially cake.

"Yo." I said sitting down in front of her.

"Is that the kind of way you greet someone?"

"Erza you're not my mother so stop acting like it." I said through gritted teeth. I rather be with Lucy right now then dealing with the bullshit she's probably about to put on me.

"Seems like I didn't knock enough sense into you last time." She said with a chuckle.

"That was a cheap shot too, don't expect for that to ever happen again." I said.

"Someone has grown a lot of balls recently." She said with a smile.

"Why have you called me here? What do you want?" I sighed.

"Well I wanted to apologize for punching you earlier but now all I want to do is punch you in that arrogant mouth again."

"I didn't come here to fight you Erza, I came here to talk. So start talking or I'm leaving."

"Fine, the reason I called you out here is because I want to personally and nicely ask you to not be with Lucy. I want things to go back the way they were between you, Gray, and me." She bluntly said.

"Sorry, it's a little too late for that."

"What do you mean?" She asked staring at me intensely.

"Meaning Lucy and I are already together. We made it official this morning and I plan on being with her for as long as I can." I said crossing my arms.

"I seriously can't believe that you're doing this. You have got to be the most selfish person I've ever met." She exclaimed.

"If doing something that makes me happy, makes me selfish then so be it." I said, unmoved by her insult.

"You can't do this Natsu." She said.

"It's already done. Lucy and I are in a relationship and I'm going to continue to be with her and there's nothing anyone can say or do to stop us." I said firmly.

"I will never forgive you for this." She whispered harshly.

"I don't get why you're so against us being together." I growled.

"Look what she did to Gray! Gray was so in love with her and she broke his heart! And there's still a chance that he could possibly still have feelings for her! Why would you want to be a relationship with her knowing that? Gray is your best friend for fucks sake Natsu!"

"I had nothing to do with Lucy falling out of love with Gray! I actually tried reasoning with her to stay with him and make things work with him, but you can't force someone to feel a certain way! You're acting like I took her away from him and that's not what happened! What Lucy and Gray had is in the past, I'm her future now." I said.

"And what if she does the same thing to you?" Erza asked.

"That's not going to happen. I'm different from Gray." I grumbled.

"How so?" She asked. She was really starting to piss me off.

"I'm not talking about this with you. I'm with Lucy and that's final! I don't give a damn if you like it or not!" I said ending this conversation.

"You know what Natsu? Fine! Be with her! But when she drops you on your ass like she did with Gray don't say I didn't tell you so and don't you dare come crying to me about it, you jerk!" She yelled. And with that she left some money on the table to pay for her food and stormed out. Well that didn't go how I planned. Sal came over to take Erza's money off the table.

"Anything you want to talk about?" He asked. I'm sure he heard some of that conversation.

"It's nothing." I grumbled.

"Now you and I both know that what just happened here was not nothing. What's going on Natsu?" He asked. I sighed.

"Erza doesn't like the fact that Lucy and I are dating now."

"You and Lucy are dating? Since when? I just saw Lucy this morning and she didn't mention that you two were dating!" Sal asked surprised.

"We literally just made it official and I just told Erza about it and now she's upset." I could feel a headache coming.

"And why would she be upset?"

"Because she thinks it's wrong for me to be with Lucy when she used to be with Gray."

"Oh I see. I see where she's coming from. Gray is your best friend so it's kind of wrong to date his ex-girlfriend. But you have every right to be happy and if it's a mutual agreement between you and Lucy, then nobody has the right to tell you that you can't be together." Sal said.

"Gray is with Juvia now, and it's not like I stole Lucy from him. I don't get why this is such a big deal." I huffed.

"Well put yourself in Gray's shoes. How would you feel if you were in his position and he was doing this to you?" Sal asked. I contemplated on that for a while. I guess I would feel pretty shitty if I was in Gray's positon. But I had nothing to do with what happened between Gray and Lucy. I deserve to be happy too.

"Look Natsu, you're a smart kid. Do what makes you happy, but also be considerate of how others would feel about this. If you honestly feel like that she's the one, then you do whatever it takes to make sure it works between you two. But don't lose really good friendships over this either. Try to find common ground for you, Erza, and Gray to agree on." Sal said.

"Thanks Sal, you're always so good at advice. I'm sorry to have you make food but I don't think I'm hungry anymore. I can still pay for it if need be." I said.

"Nah don't worry about it kid, if I was you I would go catch up to Erza and try to fix this." He said. As much as I would hate to do it, Sal's right. I should try to reason with Erza and help her see things my way.

"Yeah you're right, thanks for everything Sal! See you later!" I said running towards the door.

GPOV

"Hey where have you been?" I asked Juvia as she came through the door.

"Oh nowhere important. What do you want for lunch?" She said. She sounded out of it. What the hell happen?

"Juvia, what happened? Where did you go?" I asked again. Something was definitely wrong.

"I said it isn't important." She growled. Whoa where the hell did that come from?

"Juvia, something is wrong and you need to tell me right now." I said alarmed now.

"Why should I?" She replied.

"Because I'm your boyfriend." I said.

"Ha as if that means anything to you." She said with a chuckle and then she walked off to go into the living room. What is going on, we just talked out our issues and I thought we came down to a solution. So why is she in such a pissy mood?

"Of course that means everything to me." I exclaimed. I was getting frustrated now, we're never going to move on from this if she doesn't let this go.

"Gray, I don't ever want you talking to Lucy ever again! Just stay away from her!" She randomly blurted out. She must have went to go see Lucy, why else would she be like this?

"Did you go see Lucy?" I asked her.

"Tell me you won't talk to her again." She said.

"What did you say to her? What did you do?" Knowing Juvia she probably went overboard with their conversation. I hope Lucy is okay.

"Gray, tell me. Now." She was losing it.

"Juvia, this is crazy. I really want this between us to work. But I can't be with you if you're going to be like this. This is crazy." I sighed. Seriously though, if she hurt Lucy in any way I can't be with her, this is psychotic.

"Don't say that!" She exclaimed.

"I've told you that I wanted you, and that I wanted to be the right guy for you! I want to make this work with you! I've told you this! So why after all of that, would you go to Lucy? What did you say to her? What did you do?" I demanded.

"I can't help how I feel. She made me so angry, she said that I was insecure and I lost it." She whispered. She really is losing it. I honestly don't know what to do right now.

"Juvia, did you hurt her?" I carefully asked.

"I didn't mean to." She whispered as tears started to fall.

"Dear God, what did you do Juvia?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry." She said as she started to cry harder. I pulled her into a hug and held her. I also took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Natsu's number as she shook with tears in my arms.

"Gray now is not a good time." Natsu answered.

"Go check on Lucy." I said quickly.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked, immediately sounding alarmed.

"Just go do it." And then I hung the phone up.

"I'm so sorry Gray, I really don't like being like this, but I can't help it." Juvia cried some more.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's all going to be okay," I said still holding her. I really hope that's true.


	7. Anything for You

Chapter Seven

Anything for You

I was still coughing up water out of my lungs. I finally was able to stop crying and I was slowly getting myself together. I'm still in shock and I still can't believe that, all of that just happened. Juvia has definitely lost her mind. If I was in that prison a second more, I probably would be dead right now. I just can't believe this. I got up from the floor and went to my bathroom to the unpacked boxes of towels. I pulled a few out and started to clean the mess up that she left. It was a good thing I didn't have carpet or this would have sucked. There's so much water everywhere and it's going to take me forever to clean it up. My breathing was still rapid, it wasn't from the water though. I was just so pissed off, I can't believe she thought she was going to get away with this! How dare she? How dare she!

"Lucy, are you alright?" Natsu came barging in. I wiped away my angry tears, I was not going to let Natsu see me cry over this.

"Yeah I'm fine." I sniffed.

"What the hell happen here?" He asked.

"It's nothing." I said scrubbing, trying to soak up as much water as I could. I picked up the soaking towel and walked towards the bathroom, past a confused Natsu, to go wring out the towel in the tub.

"Why is it so wet in here? Where did all this water come from?" He asked following me into the bathroom.

"It's nothing Natsu." I said again walking past him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into him. I dropped the towel and shook in tears as he held me.

"It's okay, I'm here now." He cooed softly in my ear. I hate this. I hate feeling weak and threatened.

"Please tell me what happened, so I can help." He whispered. I sighed and pulled away from him to wipe my tears.

"Juvia was here." I whispered.

"Well that explains the water, did she attack you?" He asked, I can see the vein in his forehead coming out. He was getting pissed off but was trying to keep his cool to not upset me more than I'm already am.

"Yes she did." I said.

"What the hell, why? Why was she here?" He asked immediately alarmed.

"She came here to tell me to stay away from Gray, she told me there was no reason for me to have any type of relationship with him. I said some things she didn't like and then she went berserk and attacked me." I said.

"I'll be back." He said walking out of the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" I asked immediately following behind him.

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that." He said.

"I'm going with you to make sure you don't do anything stupid." I said grabbing my celestial keys and shoes. My clothes and hair were soaked but I don't care. I just want to see Juvia again and this time I will be prepared.

"No, stay here." He simply said.

"There's no chance in hell." I replied.

"Lucy, this is not up for discussion." He said looking at me.

"Just because we're together doesn't give you the right to order me around. You didn't do it before we starting dating so don't you start doing it now." I said standing my ground. He sighed.

"Fine, let's go." He knew not to argue with me anymore about it. I grabbed my bag and we left. I don't know what's going to happen but Juvia definitely owe me an apology.

GPOV

I finally got Juvia to calm down. I really wanted to call Natsu to see if he got to Lucy to make sure she was alright. She still hasn't told me what she did to Lucy. I really hope that Lucy is okay because Juvia was hysterical and felt really bad about what she done. I haven't heard from Natsu and it was killing me. Should I just go and check on her myself? That will only freak Juvia out more. She has to work on this or I don't know how long we are going to last. She can't keep freaking out about Lucy, it's only going to push me away. I heard the doorbell ring. Who could that be?

"Wait here, I will be right back." I said. She nodded and I kissed her forehead. What now? I walked down stairs and walked towards the door. I opened it and I saw Natsu and Lucy staring back at me. Lucy was soaking wet, her clothes were sticking to her because they were so wet. Her hair was drying but it was wet too. It looks like Juvia probably put her in a water prison.

"Where is she?" She asked barging into my house.

"Just wait a second." I said following behind her.

"Get down here now, Juvia!" She yelled.

"Lucy don't do this!" I begged her.

"She tried to kill her, Gray." Natsu said coming into my house as well.

"Either you get down here now or I'm sending Aquarius to get you, and that's one person you do not want to piss off." She threaten. They can't fight here, Gildarts will know about it for sure and we'll all be in big trouble.

"Lucy, please let's just talk about this." I begged her.

"Didn't you hear Natsu? She tried to kill me, Gray. I'm not going to let her get away with that." She was definitely angry. I understand her anger, but the Lucy I know would talk things out before she resort to violence like this.

"I won't let you hurt her." I said sternly. She turned to look at me.

"Excuse me?" She asked, the look on her face made my stomach drop.

"Gray, just stay out of it. It's between them two." Natsu said.

"I won't let you hurt Juvia, we can talk this out if you would like, but I won't let you hurt her." I said again.

"Are you defending her right now, after what she did to me? What part of 'She tried to kill me' that you don't understand?" She spat at me.

"I understand what she did was wrong and I'm sorry she did that to you Lucy, but coming here to attack her isn't going to solve anything, it's just going to get us all into big trouble. I won't allow it, so if you don't want to talk this out like adults then you need to leave my house now." I said.

"I can't believe you right now." She said.

"It's your choice." I replied.

"Gray, it's okay. If she wants to fight then I'am prepared." Juvia said coming down the stairs. She seem calm and serious now. She was nothing like she was earlier.

"Don't be crazy Juvia, no one is fighting!" I said.

"I'm prepared this time too, you won't easily trap me again." Lucy growled.

"Lucy I agree that I went overboard and I'm sorry, I'm really am. I don't want to fight you but if that's what you feel is best to put this behind us then I'am ready." She said. Lucy looked at her, then back at me. She was hesitant now, she sighed and backed down.

"Juvia, I like you I really do but if you so much lay a hand on my girlfriend again I won't let you off so easy." Natsu said. Girlfriend? Did he just say girlfriend?

"What do you mean girlfriend?" I asked.

"Just as you heard. Natsu and I are together now. I thought that there was a chance for you and I to be friends Gray but I don't want nothing to do with you if Juvia is going to be like this. She tried to kill me over you and I don't want her or anyone else getting hurt, because I swear on my mother's grave, if she pulls another stunt like she did today there will be only one of us that comes out of that confrontation alive and it will be me." Lucy said and then without another glance she turned and left.

"Let's just all do what's best for each other and just stay clear from each other." Natsu added and then he turned to leave closing the door behind him. When they left Juvia sighed a breath of relief.

"I'm glad that's over." She said.

"You put her in a water prison? What the hell were you thinking?" I asked. I was beyond pissed. I was almost on the right track to having a normal relationship with Lucy and now any slight chance I had at that normalcy with her is gone.

"I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean for it to go as far as it did." She said.

"I can't do this right now." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You should leave. I need some time to process this." I said opening the door for her to go.

"Are you serious right now?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"Gray, don't do this."

"I will talk to you later." I replied.

"Please, don't do this." She begged. Her tears was not going to move me this time. She has gone too far.

"Just go." I said again. She sniffed and slowly walked out of the door. I looked down, I wasn't going to watch her walk out. When I heard her outside of the door I closed it. I knew she was standing there just looking at me with pleading eyes but I refused to look at her. She needs to understand what she did was wrong and there are consequences when you do things like this. What a day this is turning out to be.

NPOV

"Lucy wait up." I called after her. She stopped and I caught up to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She said nothing, she only turned around and kissed me passionately. I wasn't expecting this, but my body automatically reacted and kissed her back. I caressed her check softly as we shared this moment.

"Thanks for being there for me." She said when she pulled away.

"I'm always going to be here for you Lucy." I said with a smile. She smiled back.

"I'm going to go clean that mess up in my room and put some dry clothes on and do something to my hair. I will see you tonight right?" She asked.

"Yes beautiful, I will be at your door at 7pm sharp." I said.

"Okay see you then, and don't be late." She said and the she kissed me again before walking off. I watched her walk for a second before I decided to go my own way. Today has been one hell of a day. I'm really excited about tonight though. I want to make Lucy forget about everything that has happened today. I still want to desperately ask about her meeting with Gray this morning. Even back there at Gray's house she said she wanted a normal relationship with him. I didn't know she was planning on trying to be friends with Gray. That bothers me so much and I know it shouldn't. I was walking back to my room and it wasn't long before I was stopped by someone.

"Natsu! Hey!" It was Lisanna, she ran up to me with a big smile on her face. She's the one who texted me this morning with those pictures of Lucy and Gray together. I knew she only sent them to make me mad at Lucy and she probably thought that I would suddenly want to be with her after seeing them, but she was wrong. She is a smart kid but I'm just not interested in her that way. Never was and never will.

"Oh hey Lisanna." I said and I kept walking. I didn't want to encourage conversation with her.

"Where are you off to?" She was right on my heels.

"I'm going to my room. Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Because I was hoping that we could hang out today!" She said with a smile. Oh no, if she's smiling like that, that means she's planned something specifically. Lisanna is really bad at keeping secrets about things and places. She always give it away with one single smile and that's how I just know.

"I can't, I already have plans, maybe next time." I said.

"Aw Natsu, a walk through the park couldn't hurt you." She pouted.

"I'm sorry, I'm really am busy." I said. I just want her to go away but I don't want to hurt her feelings.

"What do you already have planned?" She asked. I stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"What are you doing right now?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking up at me with those big eyes of hers.

"Why are you doing this right now? I told you I have plans already."

"I just want to spend some time with you Natsu, is that so bad?"

"Yeah it actually is." I sighed, I don't have time for this right now.

"Why is it bad?" She asked, she looked so sad I guess she wasn't expecting me to say that.

"Well you told me you have feelings for me, and I clearly told you that I don't feel for you that way. So why would you want to hang out with me knowing that there is no chance for us to ever be together?" I asked.

"Don't say that Natsu, there is a chance." She said looking down.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you but you are making this really hard on yourself, Lisanna. I need you to understand that we will never be nothing more than just friends, that's all." I said.

"You just have to give me a chance, give us a chance." She said.

"There is no us." I replied and she sighed.

"I'm not giving up on this so easily, not by a long shot." She smiled softly at me and then walked off without a single word. What the hell?

LPOV

I finally made it back to my room. I was not looking forward to the mess that was going to be waiting for me. I'm so annoyed, everything in me wanted to just punch Juvia in the face. I hate the way Gray protected her. It kind of made me jealous and I don't know why! Man I really hate this. I hate that my feelings are so screwy lately. Once I got inside I hung my keys up and got to work cleaning up most of the water that was everywhere on the floor. I still can't believe that Juvia did that. That was way overboard. I don't get why she has to be like that all the time. I feel like I would actually like spending time with her if she wasn't such a nut case. And it's like Gray makes it worse, one mention of his name her crazy switch flips on. Ugh, it's so fucking annoying.

Once I finished cleaning the water up, I went to my closet and finally put some dry clothes on. I felt so much better now that I didn't have wet clothes sticking to me. I plopped on my bed and pulled out my cellphone to check it. But it was dead, it suffered a lot of water damage. Damnit! She's going to buy me a new damn phone. I heard a knock at my door as I grumbled about my phone.

"Come in!" The last thing I want right now is a visitor. The door opened and Erza glided in as if she own the place. She stepped in a puddle of water by the door, I guess I missed the spot.

"Whoa, you have a spill here." She said closing the door behind her.

"Yeah I know, Juvia paid me a little visit today." I said sitting up. She looked up at me with bewildered eyes.

"Juvia did?" She asked surprisingly.

"Yes, she came by and paid me a visit only to threaten and attempted to kill me."

"She what!"

"Yes, she tried to kill me. We were talking, I said some things she didn't like so she used her magic and put me in one of her water prisons." I said. Erza eyes bugged out even more, I guess Juvia didn't tell her yet.

"Wow, I'm sorry Lucy." She said and she actually sounded sincere.

"It's whatever. What are you doing here?" I asked her. I didn't get to ask Natsu what was his meeting with Erza about.

"I wanted to talk to you, I don't know if Natsu told you about me and him meeting today." She said.

"Yeah I was with him when you called. I didn't get a chance to ask him what it was about. Is that why you're here? To tell me about it?" I asked.

"I was doing some thinking after that conversation of ours." She said.

"Yeah?"

"He told me that you two are together now and I have to admit, it really pissed me off to know that. It felt like a stab to the back and it felt like Natsu didn't give a damn about me or Gray anymore. You have to understand, we all grew up together. We watched over each other and cared for each other. So when he told me that you two are dating now I felt like he was choosing you over us and that we didn't matter anymore." She said looking down. I could see that she was turning red in the face. Erza never easily talk about her feelings like this and I'm shocked that she was talking to me about this right now.

"But then I realized as Natsu's friend I should always be happy for him and support him in everything that he does. If you truly make him happy the way he says you do, then I should support him and not be against him. I guess I'm just worried that he's going to get hurt like Gray did." She said.

"I understand your fears Erza, but you don't need to be scared. I know I hurt Gray, but it was never intentional. I just wasn't happy with him or happy in that relationship. I know that sounds crazy but I really did care about Gray. I will always care about Gray and I will always love him I just wasn't in love with him, and it wasn't fair to continue to be with him if I couldn't give him my whole."

"I understand that, but what would assure me that the same thing won't happen with Natsu?" She's genuinely concerned right now which is understandable.

"Natsu is different than Gray." I said.

"He said the same thing, how so?" She asked.

"I can't really explain it, but Natsu makes me feel a way that Gray never did. He's just different, and I feel like I made the right decision with choosing to be with him. I'm sorry if you don't like it but I make him happy and he makes me happy. I'm not going to stop being with him just because a few people don't like it." I said.

"I understand." She simply said.

"Do you really?" I asked.

"I'm not going to say that I'm thrilled about you two being together because I'm not. But I want what makes Natsu happy, and I want what's best for him. And if that something is you then I just have to suck it up and deal with it. I won't bother you two I promise but please, please don't break his heart. Because if you do, you will have to answer to me do I make myself clear?" She asked. She really does care about Natsu and Gray. I'm so jealous of the bond those three share. I don't have anything like that in my life.

"Yes, I understand. You don't have to worry." I assured her.

"Great. I will see you around." And with that she left. Today has just been one big rollercoaster. Just one thing after another. Classes haven't even started yet and there's just so much drama. This is going to be one interesting school year that's for sure.

NPOV

A couple of hours passed since all that shit went down with Lucy and Juvia. I was waking up from a nap because I really didn't get much sleep last night, with all the drama. I looked over at my clock and 5:30 glared back at me. I'm supposed to be meeting in an hour and a half. Damnit I need to get up but my body won't let me. I'm so tired.

"Get up Natsu." I grumbled to myself. But all I could do was just lay there, I couldn't really do anything else.

"Lucy is going to be mad at you if you're late." I whispered. I sighed and slowly sat up, feeling my muscles pop with every move I made. I can't wait to get back in the gym for when classes get started again. I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After I got out I put on my khaki slacks, a dark green button down and my favorite brown dress shoes. I slicked my hair down and brushed my teeth. Hopefully Lucy is ready because I'm definitely running a little late. It was 7:10. She's definitely going to kill me for being late. I grabbed my keys and phone and rushed out closing my door behind me. It didn't take me long to get to Lucy's room. I knocked on her door and she instantly opened it.

"Whoa." It was all I could say once I took a look at her. She had on a black dress that stopped above her knees and it hugged her figure nicely. She also had on black heels to match her dress. Her beautiful hair was flowing in golden curls and she smelled like spring time. She was so beautiful. My heart raced, it felt like it was going to beat out my chest.

"Do I look okay?" She started to blush. I guess me gawking at her like this was making her feel uncomfortable.

"You look amazing." I managed to get out.

"Oh hush. You clean up pretty nice yourself." She giggled.

"Are you ready?" I managed to snap out of my trance.

"I've been ready. I told you not to be late you jerk." She sneered.

"I'm sorry, it's totally my fault."

"Yeah, yeah let's just go." She said with a smile. She closed her door behind her and locked it. I grabbed her hand and she smiled so brightly at me.

"I'm truly am a lucky guy." I said and then I kissed her hand softly. I looked up at her and she was flustered red. I smiled and then held her hand tightly and guided her out of the building. I had Gajeel help me set up a romantic dinner at the park. Lucy always wanted to have a sunset dinner and I wanted to do that for her.

"Are we going to the park?" She asked as we walked. It felt so refreshing outside.

"Yes we are."

"You had me dress up like this just to go to the park?" She giggled.

"Would you just hush up until we get there?" I said with a smile. We walked in silence until we reached out destination. Man I owe Gajeel big time, he went all out for this. He set up an area and stringed lights underneath an arch. The table was set already with food. It was steak and potatoes. With candles ready for me to light. Gajeel did an awesome job! There was rose pedals thrown everywhere and it was all positioned so that the sunset was in front of us. It was perfect.

"Wow, Natsu this amazing. Did you do this all by yourself?" She asked. She looked so excited.

"Of course not. I had some help." I chuckled.

"Oh is that so? Who helped you?" She asked.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"I will make sure to thank Gajeel later." She giggled.

"And what makes you think metal breath helped me out with this?" Damn she's so smart I can't hide anything from her.

"Who else would help you? So I'm guessing he knows about us then?" She asked. I pulled her seat out and she sat down after she sat down I went to my seat.

"Well I'm sure he does now. I didn't physically tell him about us. I just told him that I needed help with this and that it was for you. So I'm guessing he knows that we are." I said lighting the candles.

"This was super nice of him. And this was really sweet of you. How did you know I always wanted a sunset dinner?" She asked.

"I remember you talking about it once." I answered.

"I'm a very lucky girl." She whispered.

"What was that?" I chuckled.

"Nothing!" She immediately said.

"I don't think it was nothing." I teased.

"Just eat your food." She said cutting into her steak. I laughed a little and starting cutting into my steak too. It sliced so easily like butter. I have to thank Sal later for the food. And for doing it so last minute. For a while we sat in silence, only eating. We had some onlookers, gawking at us a couple of times but we didn't noticed or care.

"The sunset is so beautiful. Thank so much for this Natsu." She said.

"Anything to see that beautiful smile of yours." I said. She looked down blushing a little. We finished our dinner and I pulled out the champagne out of the cooler that was next to the table.

"What's that for?" She giggled. I popped it open and poured some into two glasses and handed her one.

"To celebrate. I know today was a little hectic and strange but today also means the world to me because it's the day that you became mine. Lucy Heartfilia, I promise to cherish you and do everything in my power to make you happy. I know that there are some days that you're going to want to punch me in the face. I know that everything isn't going to be rainbows and sunshine all the time, I know we have some challenges ahead of us but as long as I have you by my side I can conquer anything, we can conquer anything. I love you, Lucy." I said. She had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh Natsu, I don't know what I did to deserve you or this. Thank you so much for being here for me and being so amazing. I can't promise you either that every day is going to be amazing because we are going to have some rough days ahead of us, but I'm so glad that I get to go through it all with you. I'm so excited to see what the future holds for us." She said as tears ran down her face.

"To us." I said raising my glass.

"To us." She said and we clinked our glasses and drank our champagne.

"Let's go sit to get a better view of the sunset." I said placing my glass on the table. I grabbed a blanket that was under my chair. I also grabbed the bottle of champagne and started to walk towards the little hill that had a really good view of the sunset. Lucy grabbed my glass and hers and followed behind me. Once we got to the top of the hill I laid the blanket out on the ground. It was pretty big. She handed me my glass and took her heels off and sat down next to me. She cuddled up next to me with her glass in her hand.

"I never want this moment to end." She said as I wrapped my arm around her. I took a sip of my champagne.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this." I replied. She downed the rest of her champagne. She poured herself another glass.

"So Erza paid me a visit today." She casually said. She said that like it was nothing.

"She what?" I asked.

"Yeah, she came over after I finished cleaning up that mess in my room." She said taking another sip of her champagne.

"And you're just now telling me this." I was annoyed at how calm she was while telling me this important piece of information. The last conversation I had with Erza didn't go over so well so I can't even imagine what she must have talked with Lucy about.

"It wasn't a bad conversation, stop worrying." She said.

"Then what did you two talk about?" I asked.

"About me and you of course. I'm guessing your meeting with her earlier didn't go to well." She was driving me crazy right now.

"No it didn't. I told her about is and she freaked out." I said.

"She told me that she realized that, that was wrong of her. She's just afraid that we're going to end up the way Gray and I did and she doesn't want you to get hurt. She also feels abandoned that you chose me of her and Gray." She said. Oh Erza. I don't want her feeling like that. I don't want her to feel like I don't want anything to do with her now that I'm with Lucy. Erza means a lot to me. She's one of my best friends.

"She says she wants what makes you happy and if I truly make you happy then she can accept the fact that we are together." Man that makes me feel happy to hear. I really didn't want to lose Erza as a friend.

"She really said that?" I asked.

"Yes she did, you think I'm making it up?" She smiled.

"Of course not. It's just that she was so angry when I told her about us that I didn't think she would ever accept us. And I didn't want to lose her as a friend because I do really care about her."

"I know you do. And she cares about you too. She really expressed how the bond that she has with you and Gray means the world to her. And she was afraid of losing of that. Just assure her that no matter what happens, she could never lose you as a friend." She said.

"You're amazing." I said kissing her forehead.

"Yeah I know." She said giggling.

"Well I'm glad that's taken care of because we have another problem we need to tackle." I said. I wanted to tell her about my encounter with Lisanna. She's very persistent.

"And what would that be?" She asked snuggling up closer to me.

"Lisanna. I ran into her today." I said. She sighed and got up. I guess she knows what's coming next.

"Yeah and what happened?" She asked downing her second glass of champagne. She poured another glass. Oh boy.

"She wanted to hang out today and I told her no. Then she went on about how I should give "us" a try and I told her there was no "us" and then she told me how she was never going to give up trying to be with me. I don't know what else to do about this. I've made it clear to her that I only want to be just friends with her but she's not taking that for an answer." I said.

"She won't listen to me if I talk to her. She hates my guts and doesn't want to hear anything I have to say." She sighed.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know. I think we should both sit down and talk to her." She said.

"You think that's a good idea?" I asked.

"You got a better idea?" She asked.

"No." I sighed looking down.

"We'll do it tomorrow, she'll get the message better if she sees us both together and talk to her together." She said. I grabbed her hand and kissed it softly.

"I love you Lucy Heartfilia." I whispered.

"Yeah I know." She said playfully with a smile. She laid back and I laid back with her and we both stared into the night sky. I'm one lucky guy.

GPOV

I'm surprised Juvia hasn't been blowing my phone up since I made her leave. I was sitting in Sal just thinking about all the events that happened today. I still can't believe everything.

"Hey there you are." I looked up and there was Erza.

"Oh hey Erza. What's up?" I asked. She sat down in the booth in front of me.

"I'm glad I found you here."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"I know you know about Lucy and Natsu. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I can't say that I'm the happiest person in the world right now."

"You still love her don't you?" I looked up at her surprised. That was so forward and it came to fast.

"Erza what are you talking about? I'm with Juvia." I said.

"Doesn't mean you still don't have feelings for Lucy."

"I don't have feelings for her." I said looking down.

"You've never been a good liar, Gray." She said with a smile.

"So what if I do still have feelings for her, she's with Natsu and I'm with Juvia." I said.

"I talked to both Natsu and Lucy today. When I talked to Natsu I was furious that he would do that to us, but I think it was more because I felt like he was abandoning you and me for Lucy. But then I talked to Lucy and I realized that I should be happy for him because he's happy because of her. I know it sucks but as his friends we have to be happy for him." She said. That was pissing me off. First she was on my side and now she's agree with this?

"You mean to tell me that I should accept the fact that Natsu is dating my ex-girlfriend and be happy about it? He's supposed to be my best friend!" I growled.

"I totally understand how you feel Gray. But you have to understand those two as well. Yeah Lucy broke up with you, but it was because she felt like she wasn't happy with you anymore. She told me today that she felt like it wasn't fair to you to continue being in a relationship with you if she wasn't happy. She couldn't give you her all and that wasn't fair to you." Erza said.

"I can't believe you right now. You're trying to justify their relationship but wrong is wrong Erza. Natsu is my best friend and best friends don't date each other exes, especially if there's a chance that I may still have feelings for her." I admitted. I finally admitted it out loud.

"So it is true then?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"After talking with Lucy this morning I realized that I'm always going to love her. Yes I care about Juvia too but Lucy is always going to have a special place in my heart, I can't help how I feel about her." I said looking down.

"Listen Gray, I know Juvia can be a little too much to handle sometimes but she really does love you. Don't forget that she was there for you when Lucy first broke up with you. She was able to put that smile on your face when Lucy was the one to cause it go away."

"Do you know she tried to kill Lucy today?" I still can't believe that Juvia did that.

"Yes I do, but do you honestly believe that she would have really went through it. Juvia can let her feelings get the best of her sometimes but she's genuinely a good person and you know that." Erza said.

"This morning Lucy told me she wanted to try to be friends. But after Juvia attacked her she said she wanted nothing to do with me anymore. It felt like she was breaking up with me all over again but this time she ran off with my best friend." I sighed.

"Gray snap out of it! Give it some time, Lucy may come back around! If she don't maybe this is a good thing! Maybe now you can get rid of any feelings that you have for her that's still lingering around and just concentrate on Juvia. She was really hurt that you kicked her out of your house today"

"I was so angry about what she did, I didn't want her around for me to say something that I would regret later." I said. I know that must have really hurt her feelings and of course she would go crying to Erza about it, she always go to Erza.

"Just go talk to her, and I suggest you go talk to Natsu too. Let him know how you feel and see if you two can come to some sort of common ground. I just want us all three to be like before. I don't want any more separation and awkwardness between us. I just want my boys back. So if you can't do this for yourself at least do it for me please?" She asked. I looked up at her, and she looked so sad with pleading eyes. I've seen Erza vulnerable before but not like this.

"Okay fine." I grumbled.

"Thank you Gray, you have no idea how much this means to me." She said with a smile. I smiled back at her a little too. Oh Erza, you have no idea what all I would do just to see that amazing smile on your face. What a day this have been, tomorrow should be very interesting that's for sure.


	8. Burning down Bridges and Building up New

Chapter Eight

Burning down Bridges and Building up New Ones

"Lucy, baby get up." I could feel Natsu shaking me softly. I groaned and moved a little. I sat up slowly and yawned. Where am I? It was dark out and the only light we had was the bright moon shining. I looked down and were still on our blanket. We must have fallen asleep.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"It's almost one in the morning. Come on, let's get you back to your room." He cooed softly in my ear. I yawned again as he softly kissed my forehead. I love how loving he is. I can tell how much he cares about me with these gestures that he does.

"Hmm can't we stay five more minutes?" I said laying back down. I pulled him down with me and wrapped his arms around me.

"We really should get going." He whispered. I could feel his breath on my neck and it made me shiver and tingle inside.

"Hmm no, I want to stay here with you." I moaned out.

"Don't sound like that. That drives me crazy." He said with a raspy voice. The way he sounds turns me on so much. I could feel my pussy starting to throb. Shit.

"Maybe I like driving you crazy." I moaned while grabbing his hand and guiding it over my body. I stopped it when we reached my tits. He starting playing with my swollen nipples through my dress. My breathing quicken as he flicked and circled his finger around my nipple. While he did that he kissed and nibbled at my neck which turned me on even more. I could feel Natsu getting hard. This made my heart race but also made me terrified at the same time. I have to tell him now. I have to tell him that I'm a virgin. Even though Gray and I had many opportunities to have sex I always backed out because I was afraid. He slowly slid his hand up my dress and caressed my damp panties. It made me whimper.

"Whoa, you're pretty wet." He whispered as he slid his hand inside of my panties. His fingers started to explore my pussy, he circled his thumb over my clit and I cried out. I was feeling hot and feeling things that I haven't felt in a long time. He slid a finger inside of me.

"Lucy you are so tight." He whispered hotly into my ear. His finger felt strange inside of me. I couldn't tell if I liked it or hated it. But I can definitely feel myself getting wetter because he was doing that. My breathing quicken even more. I couldn't really talk. All I could do was just moan. He pulled his finger out and his entire hand out of my panties and then sucked his finger clean. That was hot.

"You taste amazing." He said with a smile. I could feel my face turning red. He got up on his knees and hovered over me. All I could do was just look up at him feeling flustered and awkward. I need to tell him and I need to tell him right now. He leaned down closer and slid my dress up, exposing my skin and panties. And then he pulled my panties down exposing all of me. I looked up at him feeling embarrassed and frustrated. Why did he think this was okay to do this in public like this?

"What's wrong?" He asked. I slid my panties back up and he sat back as I sat up.

"I'm sorry." I huffed.

"There's no need to be sorry, what's the matter?" He asked. Okay Lucy, now or never. He's going to find out eventually so tell him now!

"I'm a virgin." I whispered. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Oh." He said awkwardly. I'm guessing he wasn't expecting me to say that.

"Just oh?" I asked regretting that I said anything in the first place.

"No, don't take that the wrong way. I just assumed that you and Gray would have done something during your relationship. You were together for a while." He said looking down. He was turning red in the face as well.

"I know we were. There were times when it almost happened but I always chickened out." I said softly.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"I don't know I guess I didn't feel like I was ready for it and I was afraid." I said.

"Oh I see." He said.

"I'm sorry for being so awkward and ruining the moment." I said looking down. He placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head.

"Lucy, don't be sorry for not being comfortable with something. Thank you for telling me this. You don't have to worry about me pressuring you into something you don't feel ready for. When you're ready to have sex I want you to be sure of it and comfortable. I can wait for you." He said brushing a thumb softly over my lips.

"Do you really mean that?" I asked.

"Of course I do. I would never want you to do something you're not comfortable with it. I want you to be sure and ready for something as serious as sex." He said. Wow I'm so lucky to have a guy like Natsu.

"Thank you so much Natsu, you are the best." I said.

"This is true." He said with a smile. I giggled and kissed him.

"Okay let's get out of here it's really late." He said.

"Okay!" I said. I'm really am starting to fall for him. He really is amazing.

GPOV

I guess I should give Juvia a call and make sure that she's okay. Yes she does get a little crazy sometimes but she does really care about me and has done a lot for me. I shouldn't have been so harsh on her but she still needs to understand what she did to Lucy was completely out of hand and it should never happen again.

"Hello." She answered on the first ring when I dialed her number. I knew she would do that.

"Hey we need to talk." I said.

"Yeah I think so too." She said,

"Come over when you can." I said.

"I will be there in the next fifteen minutes."

"Very well. See you then." I said.

"Okay Gray." She said. I hung up and sighed. I was sitting in my living room. I looked at the grand clock that started to chime. It was two in the morning. Of course she would be up this late. I knew she wouldn't be able to sleep with all the crap that happened today. I went into the kitchen to fix some tea. Herbal mint tea always helps to calm Juvia down. Once I finished brewing the tea and fixing the cups I could hear the door opening. I gave Juvia keys to my house because she was always over here. She still have her own dorm on campus but she spent so much time here that I just went ahead and gave her a key.

"Gray, are you here?" She called through the house.

"Hey." I said entering the living room with the tray of tea.

"Hey." She said with a sad smile.

"Have a seat." I said placing the tray down on the coffee table. I handed her a cup.

"Here drink some of this before we start talking. I don't want you getting worked up while we talk." I said.

"I understand." She said taking a few sips of the hot tea.

"It's good." She whispered.

"Would you like some honey in it?" I asked.

"No I'm fine, thanks." She said taking some more sips. For a while we just sat there drinking our tea, not saying much. I looked at her and she had bags under eyes and they were so puffy. She's been crying all this time. I'm sure she has.

"Okay I'm not going to pretend that I'm fine with what you did to Lucy. Do you understand how serious this is Juvia?" I asked. She cringed and sniffed. I know she doesn't like me fussing at her but she needs this.

"Yes I do understand. I don't know how I can truly express how sorry I'am. I never meant for things to go as far as they did." She said looking down.

"You could have seriously hurt her. And just think how much trouble you would have been with the school. You should be thanking Lucy that she doesn't turn you into Evergreen or Gildarts." I said.

"I know I'm so sorry." She said.

"I want you to start counseling Juvia, the way you get over worked up all the time is not normal. You need help with dealing with your feelings so that something like this won't happen again." I said sternly.

"Counseling? You're joking right?" She looked up at me.

"No I'm not, what happened today was super serious and we need to make sure that it doesn't happen again." I said.

"I'm not going to counseling, I don't need something as ridiculous as that." She said.

"Why is it ridiculous? You need help! The way you overreact to certain things is not normal. I can't be with you if you're going to continue to be like this Juvia. If you can't do this for me, then do it for yourself." I said.

"You can't be with me?" She asked, her lip quivered.

"Not if you don't get the help that you need. I can't take this anymore Juvia. I just want the best for you and I really do think that this could be good for you. And I will be there with you if you want me to be. I want to help you, but I can't do that if you don't recognize that you have a problem first." I said. I wasn't changing my mind about this.

"Can we just talk about how it's not even about me having a problem, but you still being in love with Lucy?" She spat at me. That caught me off guard.

"Are we seriously about to do this right now?" I asked.

"I wouldn't act the way I do if I wasn't so scared of losing you to her! No matter what you say to assure me that it's not like that I can't help but feel like it's not true and I could lose you any minute now." Tears were already streaming down her face.

"Me being in love with Lucy has nothing to do with our problems and it's not what's pushing me away! It's you overreacting all the damn time! Why can't you believe me when I tell you that the only person I want to be with is you! Damnit Juvia I'm trying so hard to make this work between us but you're making it so damn hard and I seriously had it with you!" I shouted. I'm tired of having this conversation with her! We've already talked about how I could possibly still have feelings for Lucy and she told me she understood so why does this keep coming up, I can't take it anymore.

"I just want to be the only girl in your heart Gray! I don't want to share your love with anyone else especially not Lucy Heartfilia why can't you understand that?" She said.

"Well I hate to tell you this but Lucy will always have a special place in my heart. You either accept that now or it will never work between us." I said looking at her.

"I won't share you with her. It's over Gray Fullbuster, I never want to see you again." She said and she took my house key off her key ring and placed it on the coffee table.

"Juvia, don't do this." I said.

"If I can't have all of you then I don't want none of you and I mean it this time." And with that she left. Did that really just happen? Is it really over between us. I stared at the key she left on the coffee table. These last two days have been a rollercoaster and I honestly don't know what the future is going to hold at this point. All I know is right now I just want to get to sleep. I stared at the teacups and could feel the tears rolling down my face. I hate this, why can't I ever be happy, will I ever be happy? I picked up one of the cups and gripped it so hard that it turned to ice and I threw it with all my strength as it shattered into the wall. I just want to be happy.

LPOV

The sound of thunder made me jump out of my bed. I looked over at my clock and it was 10 in the morning. I looked out my window and it was so dark outside, the dark clouds covered the sun and the sky and it was pouring rain. Lightening was the only thing that would brighten the sky and the sound of thunder would shatter and explode after the lightening shot across the sky. Wow it's an ugly day. And I was so hoping that Natsu and I could go to this carnival that I really wanted to go to today. Today was Sunday and the last day of freedom before we are all buried in classes and training. Especially for seniors. Everyone is going to be working really hard for the exhibition exams. The exhibition exams was a series of tests and battles that you have to pass in order to become a full fledge wizard. There's a written part, a physical exam, and a tournament at the end when you are a pair with a wizard and must exhibit your powers and strength in front of FTA council of elders, which Master Makarov leads and the entire student body is invited to intend as well. It's a huge event and everyone trains really hard for it. We are assigned our battle opponent on the first day of classes so we can properly prepare ourselves.

"Hey Lucy open up!" I heard Mirajane and Cana knocking at my door. I got up and went to go open it.

"What are you still doing in your PJs?" Cana asked.

"Well I did just get up." I said rolling my eyes.

"Goodness Lucy, how can you sleep in this terrible storm?" Mirajane asked. They both walked in and I closed the door behind them.

"That's what woke me up. I probably would still be sleep if it didn't sound like Laxus was outside having a party with Mother Nature." I said plopping on my bed. Laxus Dreyer is Master Makarov's grandson. He graduated from FTA 3 years ago. He's a lightning wizard and also an S class wizard. S class wizards are wizards who have proven to have extraordinary strength and power. They are extremely hard to defeat and have mastered their powers really well. Rumors say that Laxus will take over FTA once Master Makarov retires. But for now he is Master of the Fairy Tail Guild. A job that was given to him after he graduated from FTA because Master Makarov didn't want to be Master of FTA and the guild at the same time anymore.

"I haven't seen Laxus in a while, I wonder how he's doing." Mirajane blushed. Mirajane has always had a crush on Laxus. He's helped her train a lot and when she graduates she's going to take the test to become an S class wizard, which I know she will get. She's trained very hard and is crazy good at Takeover magic in other words I wouldn't fuck with Mirajane or piss her off.

"Why don't you go see him if you care so much." Cana smiled.

"Oh don't be silly, you know we aren't allowed in the guild." She said with a sad smile. Only Fairy Tail Wizards are allowed in the guildhall. Students at FTA aren't allowed in the guildhall because obviously we aren't wizards and we aren't Fairy Tail wizards, we're just students at Fairy Tail Academy. Of course the majority of those who graduate from FTA go on to work and become a part of the Fairy Tail Guild but there are others who chose different routes or join other guilds. There's a lot of sensitive information about Fairy Tail inside of the guildhall and that's why students aren't allowed.

"It's so obvious that you like him Mirajane and everyone knows that soon as you finish your S class exam and graduate you're going straight to Fairy Tail." Cana giggled. I could smell the booze coming from her. It's only 10 in the morning and she's already a little tipsy. It amazes me how she made it this far with her studies and everything.

"Stop talking nonsense Cana, we didn't come here to talk about me, we came here to talk to Lucy." She blushed.

"Talk to me? About what? What's up?" I asked. I already have an idea of what it's about. They want to talk about Natsu I'm sure.

"So is it true?" Cana asked.

"Is what true?" I sighed.

"Are you and Natsu really dating?" Mirajane asked. I knew it.

"Yes, we are." I simply said.

"I told you it was true!" Cana shouted.

"Cana let's not do this right now." Mirajane said rubbing her temples like she have a headache.

"Details Lucy, we need details now!" Cana demanded slurring her words a little.

"How do you two know about Natsu and me anyways?" I asked.

"What do you mean how do we know? It's all over campus! You two have been the talk of the town since Gray's party. You two are the hottest couple on campus right now." She said. Ugh, this was the last thing I wanted to happen.

"Lucy, last time we talked you said you wasn't ready for another relationship and that you were going to talk to Natsu about just being friends until you figured out your feelings. And now you two are together? I'm so confused." Mirajane said looking at me. She was judging me hardcore right now, which I don't blame her. I would judge me too.

"I know, I know. And I was going to talk to him and tell him how I just wanted to be friends until I sorted out my feelings but he didn't give me the chance to. When I went back to my room after I left Sal's he was already at my door waiting for me. And the moment he saw me he bombarded me, and kissed me. Then he starts to tell me how much I mean to him and how much he loves me and then he asked me to be his girlfriend. I couldn't say no. It felt right." I said looking down.

"Oh my gosh! He loves you? We all knew that he liked you but love? LOVE?" Cana started freaking out.

"He's a really good guy, and he makes me feel special, he was really there for me yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?" Mirajane asked.

"I'm sure that would be around campus too but I guess not." I said.

"Start talking." Cana asked.

"Juvia, came here yesterday and threatened me to stay away from Gray but I wasn't going to let her threaten me, so I said some things she didn't like and she snapped and trapped me in one of her water prisons. She almost killed me." I said.

"Well that explains why this bean bag chair is a little damp." Cana said.

"Did she really put you in a water prison?" Mirajane eyes bugged out.

"Yes she did. She really lost it and I mean lost it. Thankfully Natsu knew to come and check on me because I was so upset and so pissed." I meant to ask Natsu how he knew to come check on me when he did.

"What happened after he found you?" Cana asked.

"We went straight to Gray's place. I wanted to fight Juvia and teach her a lesson but once I got there Gray begged me not to." That still pisses me off.

"And then?" Cana was enjoying every second of this.

"Natsu and I left and Natsu warned them both to stay away from us. And I basically told her if she tried something like that ever again it won't be pretty." I said.

"Whoa, that is super intense." Cana said.

"I'm glad you're alright." Mirajane said.

"I knew that Juvia can go overboard sometimes but that was a little crazy. If I was you I would report that to the council." Cana said.

"I just want to put this all behind me and forget about it. I don't want to get her in trouble and cause more trouble. I just want her and Gray to stay away from Natsu and I." Thunder cracked again and it made me jump. Man I hate thunderstorms.

"I wonder what Gray did to Juvia after you two left. I'm sure he was really worried about you." Cana said.

"I don't think so. Like I said he was defending her when I wanted to rip her throat out." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well I'm really glad that you're okay Lucy and I agree that you should just stay clear of Juvia for a while. Just until things die down." Mirajane said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well if it counts for anything, I'm really happy to see you and Natsu together. I think you will be good for him. I hope you finally find your happiness with him." Cana hiccupped.

"Thanks Cana, maybe you should try finding a guy too so you would stay out of the alcohol. Do your dad knows you drink this much?" I asked.

"Boyfriend or not, nothing can tear me away from my booze." She smiled. I giggled.

"What are we going to do with you?" I giggled. Mirajane giggled too. There was a knock at the door and it opened and Natsu came strolling in.

"Hey you jerk! What did I tell you about doing that?" I threw my pillow at him. I didn't want him to see me like this! My hair was a mess and I'm sure I have some serious dragon breath.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" He asked.

"We could ask you the same thing, hot head!" Cana spat back.

"Don't you start with me!" He shouted.

"Good morning to you too Natsu." Mirajane smiled.

"Hey Mirajane, just the person I wanted to see! Do you know if Lisanna have any plans today?" He asked. That is right, we both wanted to sit down and talk with her.

"I'm not sure, why do you want to know?" She asked.

"Lucy and I need to talk to her." He said awkwardly.

"Oh that is right! That kid has a thing for Natsu, she's going to be crushed when she finds about you two!" Cana said. All I could do was look down. I feel bad I really do, but it's not like I took Natsu away from her. He was never interested in her that way.

"What do you guys plan on saying to her?" Mirajane asked.

"Well we just want to make it clear to her that Natsu and I are together and she should move on. Natsu ran into her yesterday and she made it clear to him that she would never stop trying to be with him and I figure if we both talk to her together and she sees us together that she will get the picture. I don't know what else to do about it but this." I said.

"Oh I see. She's going to be crushed but this is what's best. She has to understand. I will give her a call and text you with a meeting point and time." She said.

"Thank you Mirajane." I said. She smiled softly.

"Come on Cana, we have to get going." Mirajane said getting up.

"What for? I want to see the lovebirds in action!" She said with a laugh, I blushed.

"Get out of here you pervert!" Natsu shouted.

"Easy, hot head I'm only kidding. Let's blow this popsicle stand." Cana giggled. Then her and Mirajane left.

"I swear that girl really gets under my skin." He growled.

"You know she only does that because she know she can get to you like this." I giggled.

"Wow." He whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Even in the morning you're still crazy beautiful. I'm seriously one lucky guy to have you Lucy." He said smiling at me. The way he was looking at me made my heart jumped. I felt like monstrous butterflies was running amuck in my stomach.

"I look a mess right now." I said looking down, I just knew my face was beet red.

"I beg to differ." He said lifting my chin up and then he kissed me softly. I smiled at his lips. No Natsu I'm the lucky one to have you.

"Shower up and get dress, I figure we could go see a movie and grab lunch a Sal's since we can't go to the Carnival today." He said softly.

"Sounds simple and sweet. I'm fine with whatever we do today, as long as I get to do it with you." I said smiling. What the hell! Since when do I start saying gooey lovey dovey shit like that?

"Meet you in the plaza downstairs in an hour." He said and then kissed my forehead and left. Oh Natsu, I don't think you understand how fast and strong my feelings are developing for you.

NPOV

I feel so incredibly lucky right now. I can't stop smiling, I just can't believe that Lucy is really mine. Despite everything that happened yesterday, last night was perfect and I never wanted it to end. I can't explain the way that Lucy makes me feel but I do know I want to hold on to her for as long as I can. I went to go sit down at a bench inside of the plaza. I figured I would just want for her here. I sat back and closed my eyes. I didn't realize how tired I was, I didn't get much sleep last night.

"Natsu, can we talk for a second." He said breaking me from my train of thought. I opened my eyes to see Gray staring back at me.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said closing my eyes back. I heard him sit down next to me.

"I don't want to fight I just want to talk." He sighed.

"Well I really don't have much to say to you Gray." I said.

"Well you can just listen because I have a lot to say to you." He said. I sighed.

"When I first heard about you and Lucy together, I was really upset. I thought, how he could do something like this to me when he knows how much I care about her. But then I also realized that no matter how I felt or no matter what I said or do, I couldn't stop you two from being together. And if I really care about Lucy then I should want what's best for her. Which I do I want what makes her happy, and if you truly make her happy Natsu, then I can't get in the way of that." He said. I couldn't believe that he was saying any of this.

"So are you saying that you are cool wit Lucy and I being together?" I asked.

"I don't know if I ever will be cool with it. You're my best friend and she's my ex-girlfriend that I still have feelings for. I'm just saying that I get it and I won't try to stand in the way of you two. She left me because she felt like I couldn't make her happy anymore, if you can do that for her then I surrender. I won't stand in your way, Natsu. Believe it or not, I care deeply about her happiness and that's all I want for her, that's all I ever wanted for her." He said and the way he looked at me I knew he was serious. Damn now I feel bad.

"Gray, I really don't know what to say." I said softly.

"Just take care of her, and I promise I won't ever let Juvia hurt her like that again." He said. That caught me off guard. It seem like he was on her side when went to his house to confront Juvia. That really upset Lucy.

"Why did you do that? Why did you tell me about her being trouble, you could have easily went yourself and comforted her, that would have been a major win for you." I said.

"Look, what's done is done. No need to be asking questions." He said and with that he stood up.

"See you around Natsu." He said with a wave.

"Yeah thanks man, for you know, being cool with all of this." I said with a smile.

"Gray, what are you doing here?" We both turned around to see her standing there. She's super early. She was wearing dark blue jeans, a gray blue tank top and a blazer with black heeled boots. She had her hair up in her signature pigtails. She looked perfect.

LPOV

What the hell was Gray doing here? And why was he talking to Natsu like this. This is the last thing I need right now seriously.

"Lucy, you look great." Natsu spoke up.

"Yes you really do." Gray agreed with a small smile.

"What's going on here?" I asked ignoring their compliments.

"Nothing, I was just leaving." Gray said.

"I thought we made it clear yesterday that we were going to stay clear from each other." I said standing in front of him so that he couldn't leave. There was no way I was letting him out of this without an explanation. They have to been talking about something important and then they were so civil about it too.

"Lucy, it was nothing just let it go." He said.

"You want me to let it go? I can't ignore the fact that my boyfriend and ex-boyfriend are having secret meetings behind my back." I said.

"It's not like that Lucy, come on let's get out of here." Natsu grabbed my hand. I pulled away from him.

"You two tell me right now what you were talking about." I demanded. They both sighed.

"Lucy don't do this." Natsu begged.

"It's fine Natsu." Gray said. I looked up at him.

"I was only telling Natsu that I won't stand in the way of you two being together. No matter how much it may sucks for me, I can endure it as long as you are truly happy." He said. I gasped. That completely caught me off guard.

"Do you really mean that? You're fine with Natsu and I being together?" I asked.

"I don't know if I ever will be "fine" with it, what I'm saying is that I accept it and there's no need to fear anything from me. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy Lucy. I'm sorry I couldn't do that for you but I'm glad you finally have someone that can." He said with sad smile.

"I honestly don't know what to say." I whispered.

"I'll see you guys around." And with that he left. My heart began to race. What's happening right now?

"Lucy are you okay?" Natsu asked. I looked up at him.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. Let's just get going." I said shaking my head. You're right Gray, Natsu does makes me happy. I feel incredibly happy to be with him and there's nothing that's going to mess this up right now. Natsu grabbed my hand and guided me out. But I still can't shake Gray's words out of my head. Or the way they made me feel. I'm so completely lost.


	9. We've Got a Big Mess on Our Hands

Chapter Nine

We Got a Big Mess on Our Hands

One month later

Things are finally starting to calm down. Gossip about Natsu and I was dying down especially when word about Gray and Juvia breaking up got around. I'm not sure what exactly happened between those two. I haven't talked to Gray since our last run in together before school started and Juvia and I know to stay away from each other. Natsu and I grow closer to each other every single day. Every day has been an adventure with him. Being with him this past month has made me the happiest I've ever been in a long time.

"Hey Lucy, would you hurry it up." Natsu called after me.

"Don't rush me Dragneel." I mumbled. We have a big exam coming up and Natsu and I were going to go to the library to study.

"I need all the study time I can get. I can't start off the school year with sucky grades." He said.

"You're going to do just fine, you're worrying for no reason." I said. He grabbed my hand.

"Let's go Heartfilia!" He started jogging and was pulling me along with him.

"Natsu slow down!" I shouted after him. Thanks to his anxiousness we made it to the library with no issues.

"Finally." He said excitingly.

"I seriously don't know why you're freaking out about this exam, you're going to do great! Magical Logic is actually one of the classes that you're good at, it's Magical Physics that you should be worried about."

"Levi already said she can help tutor me in Magical Physics so I'm not worried about that. And just because I'm really good at Magical Logic doesn't mean I shouldn't study." He said. We both sat down at a table and pulled our books out.

"Hey guys!" Wendy came up to us. She sat down next to Natsu.

"Hey Wendy." We both said at the same time.

"I still can't get over you two being together." She giggled.

"Did you come over here to tell us that?" I chuckled.

"Well no, I was actually hoping Natsu can help me with my dragon slayer magic." She said softly, looking down. Wendy has always been a soft spoken girl and had a hard time exerting herself. Normally she would have Carla who balanced out her shyness, Carla was her exceed who was also at the school with the other exceeds. All the dragon slayers have a exceed, including Gajeel.

"I thought Gajeel was supposed to be helping you train." Natsu asked.

"Gajeel is always busy hanging with Juvia, he never have time to help me with my training." She said softly.

"Gajeel and Juvia has been hanging out a lot lately? That's weird." I said. I didn't even know that Gajeel and Juvia were friends.

"Yeah, and I don't want to irritate him by keep asking about it, so I figure that you could help me Natsu." She said.

"I don't know why you didn't come to me in the first place." He said sounding like a hot shot.

"Oh get over yourself loser." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well you didn't just fall for these good looks." He said with a chuckle.

"You are so full of yourself." I giggled.

"You love it though." He said.

"So will you help me Natsu?" She asked.

"Sure kid, whatever." He answered.

"Really? Thank you so much Natsu! Can we get started this weekend?" She asked, the way her face just lights up shows how excited she is about this.

"Well Lucy and I already have plans this weekend." He said.

"No it's okay, Wendy really needs your help. We can always hang out next weekend." I said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course I'am!" I said.

"Thanks Lucy you are the best!" Wendy said excitingly.

"She sure is." Natsu said and then he kissed my cheek.

"Oh stop it." I giggled.

"Well I will see you two later I'm going to be late f1or class." Wendy said running off she waved goodbye and hurried out of the library.

"You know she really does admires you. You're like a hero to her." I said.

"She's a great kid with some serious power, she just got to learn to believe in herself more that's all." Natsu said with a chuckle.

"Just like you when it comes to this Magical Logic exam."

"Oh shush that's not the same thing." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"It's totally the same thing Natsu." I said.

"Yeah yeah, enough yapping let's get to studying." He said opening up his book.

EPOV

A month has passed by and all the madness from Gray's party was finally starting to die down. So much has happened in that one weekend that's dramatically affect my relationship with Natsu and Gray forever. Lucy and Natsu starting dating and Gray and Juvia broke up. I've been doing everything I could to make Juvia feel better, the break up really hit her hard. She's not really eating or sleeping. All she does all day is just cry until she makes herself sick. If it was going to be this hard for her then why did she break up with Gray in the first place? Gray took it pretty hard too, not like how he did with Lucy but he's hurting too. I wish there was something I could do for those two.

"Hey Erza, have you seen Juvia today?" Gajeel broke my train of thought. He's been helping me get Juvia back on her feet. He's been really supportive and has basically been nursing Juvia back to her old self. I can tell he cares a great deal about her. Why else would he spend so much time with her?

"No, not since breakfast. Why, is something the matter?" I asked, I was just getting ready to go to the library to study for my Magical Logic exam.

"Well she got super sick in Magical Combat today. She's been sick a lot lately, I thought she was getting better since the breakup but it seems like she's getting worse. I can't get her to eat anything and when she does eat, she throws it back up. I'm really worried about her." He said looking down frustrated. A blind man can see that he's in love with her.

"Well she is taking this break up with Gray really hard. You just got to give her some time, I'm sure she will be fine."

"But I don't think a break up will make her sick like that. I even think she was running a fever too." He went on.

"Well I haven't seen her since breakfast, let's go see if she's in her room." I suggested. He nodded and we started walking in the direction of the girl's dorms. He's right, I know the breakup has been really hard on Juvia but it shouldn't be making her sick like this. But they do say that heartache really can cause your body harm, and it probably doesn't help that Juvia has emotions on steroids I can't imagine the kind of heartbreak she's probably feeling right now. It didn't take us long to make it to her room.

"Juvia, are you okay?" I knocked and called through the door. I can hear her crying in there.

"Go away." She cried.

"Juvia, it's me and Gajeel. We just want to make sure that you are alright. Gajeel says that you got sick during class." I called through the door.

"I said go away." She said.

"Listen here, either you open this door or I'm knocking it down." Gajeel said through the door. He and Natsu are more alike than he cares to admit. They're both so aggressive when they don't get what they want. I could hear her getting up, she unlocked the door and cracked it open a little. Tears were running down her face like a dam that busted open.

"What do you want?" She asked through her teeth. She was so pale, I mean Juvia normally is pale but she's paler than usual. She looked terrible.

"Juvia, you look awful. What's going?" I asked.

"You came over here to tell me I look bad?" She asked as more tears pooled in her eyes.

"No, no of course not! We just want to check on you and make sure you were okay."

"Yeah I'm fine. Now go!" She tried to close the door but Gajeel's foot stopped it.

"Damnit Juvia, you're not fine now let us in so we can help you!" He growled. She gasped, I guess she didn't expect him to act that way, I know I didn't. She open her door wider and we walked in. when we got inside I was mortified by what I saw. She had four different tests sitting on her bed. Instruction papers and torn boxes from these tests were thrown everywhere. Each test read back positive. Every single one was positive. They weren't ordinary tests, they were pregnancy tests. Juvia hurried to pick all the mess up, trying to cover up what we had already saw.

"Juvia, what is all this crap?" Gajeel asked.

"It's nothing." She said still cleaning everything up.

"It doesn't look like nothing, start talking." He growled again.

"You don't come into my room and start ordering me around!" She challenged him.

"Juvia we're only trying to help. We're really worried about you." I said trying to keep myself calm. I still couldn't believe what I just saw.

"Now tell us what's going on with you." Gajeel demanded.

"It's nothing really, I'm fine." Her face turned sickly and she ran for the bathroom. We can hear her violently puking inside of the toilet. She sniffed.

"Oh God, why is this happening to me?" We heard her say, weakly. Gajeel was clenching his fists so hard that they were turning ghostly white. Blood trickled down his hands because his nails were piercing so hard into his hand. Juvia came out with a wet towel, wiping at her mouth.

"You can't tell Gray." She whispered.

"Can't tell him what? That you're fucking pregnant! And that he's responsible for doing this to you?" Gajeel shouted.

"Shhh, Gajeel would you just calm down, these walls aren't that thick. Now Juvia, are you sure that you are, you know, pregnant?" It was really hard to say that last word.

"You didn't see the four positive tests staring at you earlier? As much as I don't want to be, yes I'm pregnant." The tears starting falling again.

"I can't believe that this is happening right now." Gajeel said throwing his arms up.

"You two can't tell anyone, especially not Gray, not until I figure this mess out myself." She said.

"What do you mean figure this mess out? You're pregnant Juvia, and Gray is responsible for this as well! You have to tell him." I said.

"No, I can't tell him. At least not now. I need to figure out what I want to do with this baby." She said.

"What do you mean you need to figure out what you're going to do with the baby? You're going to have it, what other option is there for you?" I asked. She looked down sadly and I looked at her horrified.

"Juvia, you're not seriously considering abortion are you?" I asked, I could feel my blood starting to boil.

"I'm not ruling it out as an option." She whispered.

"You can't be serious right now, Gajeel talk some sense into her please?" I asked looking at him.

"Let's be realistic right now Erza, honestly what the hell is she going to do with a baby right now? She's not even finish with her training or a wizard yet and you want her to have a baby?" Gajeel said. He obviously was not going to back me up on this one.

"That baby is innocent, and deserves to live regardless of the circumstances of its parents. It doesn't deserve to die!" I said.

"And what kind of life do you think it will have if she was to have it? Do you think Gray would want to be a part of this child's life? Juvia broke up with him and he didn't even try to fight to get her back. He just let her go! He obviously doesn't care about her so, so what if she decides to get rid of this baby. Who will miss it?" He said. He sounded so cruel.

"That baby deserves to live. As wizards we are supposed to guard and protect the lives of those who can't protect themselves." I said through gritted teeth.

"Will you two stop talking about my situation like I'm not here? It's my issue so I will deal with it however I see fit. I just need you two to promise me that you won't tell Gray or anyone else, please?" She begged.

"Juvia, I can't do this. You're asking me to keep something big like this from Gray? He's my best friend, how can you expect me to do that. This is too much." I said.

"Please Erza, just give me some time to figure things out. I promise I will talk to Gray when I come down to a decision. But he need to hear this from me, not from anyone else but from me. Do you understand that?" She asked with pleading eyes. I sighed.

"Fine, but I'm only giving you a week to think things through. Either you're going to tell Gray or I will and I don't want to be the person to do that but I will do it." I said, making myself clear. I won' let her do anything rash without at least talking to Gray about it first.

"Is there anything we can do for you now?" Gajeel asked.

"Unless you have the cure to morning sickness, but if not then there's not really nothing you can do for me. Thank you though. I'm sure that I will be alright." She said with a weak smile. Gajeel looked so concerned and angry at the same the time.

"Okay, well we are going to leave now. Just get some rest okay?" I said. She nodded still smiling and then she showed us to the door.

"I will see you guys later." She said as we was walking out. She didn't want for us to reply as she shut the door behind us.

"I'm going to kill Gray." Gajeel mumbled as we started walking off.

"Okay tell me, what's your deal with Juvia? Why are you so into her right now? Do you like her like her?" I asked bluntly.

"Don't be stupid, she's my friend." He said getting all red in the face. Oh so he does like her.

"You're a shitty liar. I get it you like her. But I think its best that you put those feelings aside and just be her friend right now. The last thing Juvia needs is to jump into another relationship right now." I said.

"I don't need you telling me things I already know. I just want for her to be okay, that's all I want right now." He said. He truly was concerned for her.

"She will be. That I'm sure of." At least I hope.

NPOV

"I think I finally got the hang of this crap now." I said closing my Magical Logic textbook.

"I told you that you got this." Lucy said with a smile.

"It never hurts to be sure. I really can't fail this test."

"I know Natsu, I know how important this is to you. I just want you to stop worrying about it and relax. I believe in you." She said. That made my stomach flip. That's the main reason I'm so nervous. Lucy puts so much faith into me and she puts me on this high pedestal that I'm really afraid to let her down or disappoint her.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I asked smiling at her.

"You've must had done a lot of good deeds in this life and in your past lives." She giggled. I kissed softly and smiled at her lips.

"You're hungry?" I asked.

"I could eat." She replied.

"Let's go to Sal's then, he's having a lunch special on grilled cheese sandwiches and that sounds awesome right now." I said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" She asked still smiling. We packed our stuff away and I grabbed her hand and we headed towards the door. I feel absolutely great right now. I feel like I'm going to pass this test and I'm about to go on a lunch date with one of the most beautiful girls in the world. We walked quietly to Sal's, we wasn't really saying much. We've grown so comfortable around each other that we can be around each other and not say a word. It's not rude or anything like that we're just, well, comfortable. Thankfully when we reached Sal's it wasn't crowed with a bunch of students like it normally is.

"Natsu, Lucy! It's nice to see you kids today!" Sal greeted us.

"Hey Sal!" We said together.

"You two hungry?" He asked.

"Why else would we be here Sal?" Lucy asked playfully. Sal chuckled.

"Okay then what will it be today?" He asked grabbing a pad and a pencil.

"Two grilled cheese sandwiches, extra cheese for mine and add a tomato on Natsu's and can you also burn his a little too he likes it a little well done. We will also take some baked chips on the side a vanilla milkshake for me and half and half chocolate, strawberry shake for Natsu." Lucy ordered. I absolutely loves when she does that.

"You remember my favorite shake." I said with a smile.

"Of course I did silly goose. How could I ever forget a weird milkshake like that anyways?" She giggled.

"Alright kids give me fifteen minutes and I will have that out to you." Sal chuckled. I went and grabbed us a booth and Lucy followed me.

"I'm going to go run to the bathroom for a sec, try not to eat all of the food before I get back."

"That's not funny." I said, and she giggled and left. I can't believe how happy that girl makes me. I've never felt like this about anyone before. I can truly see myself spending the rest of my life with her. The door chimed.

"Natsu is that you?" The sound of Lisanna voice traveled through the café. She didn't sound surprised at all to see me, she sound like she was happy that she would run into me here. The last time I saw or even talked to Lisanna was when Lucy and I both sat her down to tell her about our relationship. Of course she was devastated but I think she understood because she didn't bother me afterwards.

"Oh my gosh it is you, long time no see." She basically ran to me while dragging along this guy that was caught up in her arms. He was a tall and lanky kid, I've never seen him before.

"It's only been a month Lisanna." I said, forcing a smile to my face.

"I know but it feels like forever." She said softly.

"Who's your friend?" I cleared my throat immediately changing the subject.

"Oh I'm sorry how incredibly rude of me. Natsu this is my boyfriend Markus." She said with a smile.

"Your boyfriend?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes my boyfriend." She smiled.

"It's an honor to be meeting you right now Mr. Dragneel." He said shooting his hand out for me to shake it. This is kid is obviously a freshman.

"Dude, you can call me Natsu. No one has ever called me Mr. Dragneel." I said trying not to laugh and shaking his hand.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just that I really admire you." He said turning red in the face. Where in the earth did Lisanna find this guy?

"Thanks man." I said awkwardly.

"Yeah, Markus has been wanting to meet you for a very long time. He really does admires you and all the hard work you put in to prove how capable you are as a wizard." Lisanna said with a smile.

"Oh thanks man." I said.

"You really are amazing, your technique on how you wield fire magic is simply amazing." He said.

"It's nothing really." I chuckled awkwardly.

"Do you mind if we sit down?" Lisanna asked.

"Hey what's going on here?" Lucy asked coming back from the bathroom.

"Markus and I were just sitting down to have lunch with you two." Lisanna said with a smile.

"Who's Markus?" She asked.

"Oh sorry, Markus this Lucy, Lucy this is Markus my boyfriend." Lisanna said. She sat down next to me and Markus sat down next to Lucy. Great. I really wanted this alone time with Lucy being that we can't spend a lot of time together because of school. Especially since I won't get to see her because I have to help Wendy train.

"Well Natsu and I really wanted to have this time alone." Lucy said nicely.

"Oh Lucy don't be such a party pooper, it will be fun." She giggled and grabbed my arm. Lucy shot me the coldest look. I don't know what to do right now. I don't want to be rude.

"I really would enjoy getting to know you and talk about techniques with you, Mr. Dragneel." Markus added.

"Dude, I told you just call me Natsu." I said.

"Oh I'm sorry." He replied.

"And Lucy is right, we really do want this time alone." I said.

"Oh you guys don't be like that! It's just lunch. Besides, Markus has been waiting for a very long time to finally meet and talk with you Natsu." Lisanna begged. Lucy sighed and gave me her I give up face.

"Well okay." I said.

"Oh thanks Natsu you're the best!" She giggled while hugging my arm. I can feel Lucy's annoyance seeping my way. This was going to be one interesting lunch.

GPOV

"Well you're definitely not going to get anything done if you keep going in this rate." Erza said kicking me. I was laying down on my floor in my bedroom with books and papers all around me. I didn't realize I've fallen asleep while studying last night.

"Looks like a tornado went through here what happened?" She asked.

"I was studying." I said yawning and stretching. What time is it?

"Doesn't look like you were studying much to me." She smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to check on you and to see if you wanted to go get lunch with me."

"No I don't." I replied.

"Well why not?" She pouted.

"Because I'm not hungry and I need to study for the Magical Logic exam on Monday." I said.

"You have all weekend to study, and knowing you, you probably didn't eat dinner last night! Come on let's go to Sal's." She said.

"I'm not hungry Erza. Why don't you ask Natsu and Lucy to go with you?"

"Natsu is studying for that stupid exam too. I don't know why you two are so worried about it. It's just an exam."

"It's just an exam to you because you don't struggle in it. You don't struggle with anything." I rolled my eyes.

"That's not true." She said.

"Erza, go bother someone else. I got work to do." I said picking up my binder with my notes and my pencil. She sat down on the floor next to me.

"I'm not leaving. I will just wait until you get hungry."

"Why do you have to be an ass all of the time." I growled.

"Takes one to know one." She replied sticking her tongue out. I chuckled. Looks like I'm not getting rid of her.

"So, have you checked on Juvia today?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" She asked spitefully.

"Don't joke around Erza. Seriously how is she doing?"

"She's making it, or at least trying to. If you're so worried about her then you go check up on her next time." She said fiddling through my papers around us she sounded like she wanted to change the subject.

"She wouldn't talk to me even if I did. She was the one who broke up with me remember?" Even I didn't want to talk about this right now.

"You didn't fight hard enough for her Gray." Erza bluntly said.

"I'm not going to talk about this with you. Not right now." I growled.

"When will we talk about it? Because a month has passed and we have yet to talk about it! All you do is school work and nothing else! I want to make sure you're okay but all you've done is push me away and I'm sick of it Gray!" She busted out. Where the hell was all of this coming from?

"I just can't talk about it right now." I said ignoring her outburst.

"Gray Fullbuster, I love you. You mean so much to me and you have no idea how much it hurts me when you keep me out like this." She hiccupped. Was she crying? Erza Scarlet? Crying? What the hell is going on right now? Where is this all coming from?

"Erza what's going on with you?" I asked.

"Nothing just forget it." She said getting up. I grabbed her hand so that she couldn't leave.

"Seriously, you're crying. This is more than me, what is it?" I asked.

"Let me go!" She said through her tears.

"No!" I said softly. She sniffed and we stared each other in complete silence. And before I knew it before I could think she softly placed her lips on mine. What the hell! Bells starting going off in my head. What is happening right now? She pulled away and yanked her arm away and ran for the door. She was gone. What the hell? What the hell? What the HELL? I can't believe that just happened just now. Did that really just happen just now? I'm sure I'm not dreaming. I sat there in awe thinking of what I should do next. I'm completely lost.


	10. Letting go is hard to do

Chapter Ten

Letting go is hard to do

The sound of Lisanna's voice and laugh was literally driving me up a wall. I can't believe that's she's bluntly flirting with Natsu in front of Markus and I. Like is this seriously happening right now? This alone time with Natsu was supposed to be special since it was going to be our last time having any alone time for a while. Like I can't believe that this is happening right now.

"Natsu that is so funny." Lisanna giggled.

"I didn't really say anything funny." Natsu sighed. I can see that he was just as annoyed as I was.

"So all of the dragons that raised the dragon slayers just disappeared? All at the same time? And neither of you don't know what happened?" Markus asked.

"Yep, that's what happened. None of us knows what happened to our dragons, we went to bed and when we woke up the next morning our dragons were gone." Natsu said.

"And what was your dragon's name?" He asked.

"Igneel." Natsu answered looking down. Natsu doesn't talk about Igneel or the relationship he had with Igneel. I do know that Igneel raised him and he's pretty much like a father to Natsu. I don't know what happened to Natsu's parents or how he even met Igneel. Now that I think about it, I don't know much about Natsu's past.

"I find that incredibly interesting that all of the dragons disappeared all at the same time and not a single one of you know what happened to them." Markus said.

"Yeah, can we talk about something else?" Natsu asked.

"Well actually Natsu, I was hoping we can get going now." I said looking at him.

"You're ready to leave?" He asked.

"Aw come on just stay a little longer." Lisanna said.

"Natsu and I have some studying to do for our Magical Logic exam." I said, forcing a smile on my face.

"Magical Logic is a senior course, correct?" Markus asked. This kid was super annoying.

"Yes, and we have an exam this Monday that we need to study for, so we have to get going." I said getting up. Natsu got up too and Lisanna grabbed onto his arm.

"Please don't go. We were just having fun." She said with her bottom lip poking out.

"Sorry, wherever my lady go I go too." He said. That made me blush.

"But Markus wasn't done asking you more questions." She said. She was being persistent. It was like she couldn't stand the thought of us being together, makes her feel like she really has no chance to at Natsu anymore, which is something she should already know.

"Markus and I can meet later and talk but for now I just want to spend some time with my girlfriend alone." Natsu said.

"Okay I get it, you two are together you don't have to keep rubbing it in." She grumbled.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. Come on Markus let's get going." She said rolling her eyes.

"But there's still so much to talk about." Markus said sounding disappointed.

"You heard Natsu, he rather be with his girlfriend." She said in a mocking voice.

"Lisanna what the hell is your problem?" I had it with her.

"What do you mean Lucy?" She asked.

"Why can't you accept the fact that Natsu is with me and that he will never be with you? He's not interested in you that way! I bet you and Markus aren't even together and you're only using him to make Natsu jealous, but guess what it didn't work." I exploded.

"Lucy baby, calm down." Natsu said.

"No I won't calm down! She needs to get the picture that you and she will never be together! She needs to understand that and truly move on, instead of ruining our dates by trying to make you jealous with fake boyfriends." I said.

"Markus and I are really together." She protested.

"Yeah right! You went on and on how you would never stop trying to be with Natsu and that you loved him and he's the only guy you ever wanted but now you've turned around and started dating someone else?" I was beyond angry. She took away the little time I had left alone with Natsu.

"I'm over Natsu." She whispered.

"I didn't know you were interested in Mr. Dragneel that way. Is that why you dragged me down here? It was no surprise or coincidence running into them here wasn't it?" Markus asked. Lisanna looks like a deer backed into a corner.

"No of course not Markus, I had no idea that they would be here. And yes I did have a little crush on Natsu but it's not like that anymore, I'm with you." She said.

"A little crush? Really Lisanna? It was just a little crush?" Natsu asked.

"Wow I feel so stupid." Markus said getting up from the table.

"Markus wait please, it's really not like that I swear." Lisanna said as he was getting up. Markus kept walking he didn't want to hear anything she had to say.

"It's shouldn't have went down like that, I'm going to go talk to him." Natsu said getting up from the table as well. He went after Markus. Great! What else could go wrong right now? This day is ruined.

"Are you happy now?" Lisanna asked looking at me furiously.

"I never wanted to hurt his feelings. He actually seems like a nice guy. Don't waste his time if you're not actually in to him." I said.

"Who the hell do you think you are? First you take the guy I ever loved away from me and now you're telling me I can't date?" She said sounding furious.

"I never said you can't date! I want you to move on Lisanna! I want you to find someone that's going to make you happy but I don't want you using guys to make someone else jealous. Especially if that person isn't even interested in you in the first place." I said. She was turning red in the face.

"How dare you!" She shouted.

"Natsu and I are dating, we are together and I'm going to stay with him as long as he wants me and there's nothing you can say or do to stop that, so just give it up and go try to be actually happy with someone. You deserve to be happy." I said softly.

"You took away my happiness." She said.

"You need to be quiet before you start rumors." I said looking around at the kids that was listening in to our conversation. They were all whispering around us and texting on their phones. Oh great.

"Oh you mean how you took away the only guy I ever wanted to be with?" She was egging this on. She wants the entire school against me.

"I can't take something away that never belonged to you. Stay away from Natsu and I, I mean it Lisanna. No matter how hard you try you can't break us up." I said.

"Watch me try." She said with a smile. I looked at her as she smiled at me. I wanted to punch that smile off her face. I thought we got this all sorted out a month ago but I guess now. I can't believe that she's still going to try to be with Natsu after he's made it clear that he doesn't want to be with her and he's dating me right now. What the hell is her problem?

"I'm done talking with you." I said getting up. I placed money on the counter for Natsu's and I food.

"Oh is that so." She said still smiling.

"Yeah I need to go find MY boyfriend so I can spend as much time as I can with MY boyfriend. You have a good day." I said smiling back at her.

"Why thank you Lucy, you have a great day too. Enjoy Natsu while you still can." She said deviously. I walked away ignoring her threat. I really miss the old Lisanna. The old Lisanna that I knew was sweet and nice and always went out of her way for people. She's always been some sort of a little sister to me. The way she is now is not normal and I can't believe that trying to be with Natsu would make her this way. I sighed and left the café. Natsu was outside with Markus talking with him.

"Is everything okay?" I asked walking up to them.

"Yeah everything is fine, right Markus?" Natsu asked.

"Right Mr. Dragneel, I mean Natsu. Thank you so much for talking with me." He said.

"Lisanna is still inside, I really think you two should talk things out." I said.

"You're right. Thank you so much Miss Heartfilia." He said.

"Just call me Lucy, Markus." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, right. Sorry. I guess I will go talk to Lisanna now. I'm sorry if we ruined your date." He said bowing to us. What's up with this kid? He walked off back into the café.

"This has been the most awkward lunch date we've ever had." Natsu said.

"I'll say." I said agreeing with him.

"Come on, we still have a whole day ahead of us." He said grabbing my hand.

"What about studying for our test?" I asked.

"Like you said, I have nothing to worry about I'm going to do just fine." He said with a smile. I smiled back. I love you Natsu Dragneel. I said this in my head while he led me away from the café. I'm really am lucky to have you.

GPOV

Damnit I lost Erza. I'm still so confused, there's so much I need to ask her. I can't believe what just happened back at my house. Erza kissed me, like she actually kissed me. I knew that Erza loved me and even cared about me, I mean she is one of my best friends. But I never thought she loved me that way. She's never ever showed interest in me that way. I can't say that I completely hated that kiss because I didn't. It made me feel funny. But a good funny. I just have to find her so I can get some sort of explanation.

"Hey Gray!" I turned around and Natsu and Lucy was behind me. It looks like they were coming from Sal's.

"Oh hey guys what's up?" I asked. They were holding hands and it was still a little weird for me to see them together like that. Especially since we haven't really seen each other in a month.

"Not much, you look upset is everything okay?" Lucy asked. The way she look concerned for me made my heart flutter. Snap out of it Gray.

"Yeah everything is fine, have you seen Erza?" I asked.

"No we haven't. We actually just got done eating lunch at Sal's and we were studying in the library before that so no we haven't seen her." Natsu answered.

"Is she alright?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not sure. If you two run into her would you please tell her I'm looking for her?" I asked.

"Yes of course. I hope you find her soon." Lucy said.

"Thank Lucy. I guess I will see you two around." I said smiling.

"Yeah, see you later man." Natsu replied.

"Yeah see you around Gray." Lucy said with a smile. And then those two walked off. I'm so proud of myself because I handled that quite well. It didn't hurt as bad as I thought it was going to. I guess I'm finally moving on for good. But that is the least of my concerns right now. I really need to find Erza.

"Where can you be?" I asked myself. I thought really hard before making my next move.

"The training grounds." I whispered. It was like a light bulb went off in my head. Where else does Erza goes when she's upset? She always go to the training grounds to work on her technique or to let off steam when she's really upset. I should have immediately thought of the training grounds but I wasn't thinking. I just want some answers. Before I knew it was on school grounds, I knew the training grounds wasn't too far from the school. But there she was. She was sitting on a bench right before the training grounds. She was crying. I took a deep breath and then went to go sit next to her.

"Why you come here?" She asked through her tears.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"Because I'm the idiot who fell in love with her best friend." She whispered. I had no idea she ever felt this way.

"This doesn't make any sense Erza. I never thought you harbored feelings like that for me." I said.

"Gray I've always loved you. I loved you so much and I wanted nothing more but to make you happy." She said. I don't know if I can take any of this and I'm still so confused about all of it.

"Erza, you've fought for me to make it work with Lucy, you fought for me to work it out with Juvia. You was so pissed off with Lucy and Natsu when they started dating because you thought it would hurt me. If you're in love with me then why did you push for me to make it work with other girls?" I asked.

"Like I said, your happiness means the world to me. I just wanted to encourage you do what made you happy." She said looking down.

"I just don't get this and it all feels so sudden." I said.

"I know, I'm such an idiot." She said. I grabbed her hand and held it.

"You're not an idiot." I whispered. She looked up at me.

"I can't say that I understand what's going on here because I really don't, this all just feel rushed and sudden and I'm not sure how to feel about it. But one thing that I'am sure about is that I'm not ready to start another relationship right now. My heart can't take it and it needs a break. I'm sorry if that hurts you but it's the truth." I said still holding on to her hand.

"I waited this long, and I can continue to wait for you." She said. I looked at her and she smiled. My heart raced at her the sight of her smile. What the hell? Am I really interested in Erza that way? The thought of her kiss earlier made my heart race faster. I can't believe that this is happening right now. Before I knew it I was leaning into her face, I brushed my lips softly over hers and she leaned in closer to me to seal the kiss. She placed a hand on my face, and I clenched my hand into her hair pulling her closer into me. She wrapped her arms around my neck. This felt weird but right. I didn't want this moment to end. She pulled away, breathing hard. I was trying to catch my breath too. It felt like electricity was jolting through my body.

"Wow." She whispered.

"Yeah that was um, amazing." I said, my lips were still tingling from the touch of hers.

"Erza, Gray?" My heart sunk in my stomach. I turned around and saw Juvia glaring back at me with terrified eyes. Oh no.

"Juvia, I was just I, I'm so sorry." Erza immediately said.

"I'm sorry." She said and she quickly turned to leave.

"Juvia, wait!" I called after her. I quickly got up to go after her, Erza was right behind me. Shit, I can't believe that just happened. That was literally the worst timing ever. I felt like the biggest jerk on the planet.

"Juvia please!" I grabbed her hand.

"Let me go." She was already crying.

"I'm so sorry, it's not what you think."

"Then what is it? Because I clearly saw you and Erza making out just now. But I'm not upset, we're not together anymore. You can do whatever you want." She said wiping tears off her cheeks.

"Juvia please, let's talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about, sorry to ruin the moment for you." She said.

"Juvia I never meant for this to happen." Erza pipped in.

"I don't need an explanation. I will see you two later." She said sadly. She walked off and I really felt like the biggest ass ever. I can't believe I just hurt her like that.

"I really think I should go talk to her, alone." I said to Erza.

"I understand." She said looking down. I kissed her forehead and then went off to be with Juvia.

JPOV

I could hear Gray calling after me but I don't have the guts to turn around and face him. I'm trying to be brave and not freak out about what I seen but I can't help it. I feel like I've been punched in the gut. I didn't mean to walk in on them like that. I only wanted to go to the training grounds and to practice what I missed in Magical Combat. I was supposed to meet Gajeel out here and he was going to show me everything I missed in class because I was sick. I didn't expect to see Erza and Gray and I definitely didn't expect to see them making out. I shouldn't be upset though. I broke up with Gray, and he has every right to be with anyone who wants to be with. I just didn't think it was going to be Erza of all people.

"Juvia please just wait up." I heard him call after me. I stopped and turned around, maybe I should hear him out. I should also tell him about me being pregnant. I know Erza said she was only giving me a week until she tells him herself but now the thought of her breaking that news to him makes my blood boil, I want to be the one to tell him and I'm going to tell him now.

"Juvia, I'm so very sorry." He said.

"There's no need for you to be sorry Gray. I broke up with you remember? I have no right to be upset with you." I said looking down.

"I still feel like I have to apologize. Erza and I aren't together if that's what you're thinking. We only got caught up in a moment that's all."

"You don't have to explain, I understand." I said.

"You're not upset?" He asked.

"I'm not thrilled, but like I said I can't be upset about it, I broke up with you." I said.

"I know, I just feel like the biggest jerk in the world Juvia, the last thing I want to do is hurt you." He said looking down.

"It's okay Gray, I promise that I'm okay." I lied.

"Wow you're handling this great, it's like you've finally got control over your emotions." He said.

"Well I got bigger things to worry about now, and I can't be freaking out about stuff like this." I said.

"What's wrong? Anything I can help with?" Gray asked. Oh shit, should I tell him now. He deserves to know, he would be so upset if he found out about it and I wasn't the one who told him.

"Well, there was something that I want to talk to you about." I said.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Well, I haven't been feeling well lately, I've been sick a lot actually." I said looking down. My heart was racing, I couldn't look at him while I told him this.

"Is everything okay?" He asked sounding really concerned.

"Well, um sorta, not really I'm -"

"There you are! I was looking all over for you." I was cut off by Gajeel.

"Gray, what are you doing out here?" He asked, he sounded so hostile.

"Juvia and I were talking, do you mind?" Gray asked.

"Actually I do mind. Juvia and I got some schoolwork to get done." He spat back. Oh no this was not happening right now.

"Can you just give us five minutes please?" Gray asked.

"No, hit the road iceboy." Gajeel said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Gray protested.

"You don't want to piss me off, it's not pretty when I'm pissed off." Gajeel warned him.

"I'm not afraid of you. I suggest you just go cool off and let me finish talking with Juvia." He said standing his ground.

"Gajeel its okay, I really do have to talk to Gray about something important." I said giving him a look. He instantly understood what I meant because he grunted and walked off.

"I will see you in a few." I called after him. He waved a hand in the air signaling that he heard me.

"What the hell is his problem?" Gray asked.

"Oh nothing, he's just Gajeel." I said with a small smile. That knucklehead is always causing problems. But I know he was only trying to protect me. Underneath that rough, tough guy act he really does cares.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that he likes you Juvia." He said sounding jealous. He has no right being jealous after I just saw him sucking face with Erza.

"Are you jealous right now?" I asked.

"Of course not. You broke up with me, you do whatever you want." That kinda hurt. I wasn't expecting him to say something like that. I want him to fight for me, and show me that he cares.

"So you and Erza, um are you two a thing now?" I asked the image of them making out was still playing over and over in my head. I still can't believe that happened. I never thought Erza felt that way for Gray, she's been trying so hard to make it work between Gray and I that I never would think in a million years that she felt that way for him. Or was it Gray that came on to her? That would explain why he just let me go so easily when I broke up with him. All this time I thought it was Lucy and it was really Erza.

"No we're not. And I don't want to talk about Erza with you." He said coldly. He was making me nervous, I can't believe that I was going to tell him right now.

"I'm sorry." I said looking down.

"Juvia, what's going on you are starting to freak me out now." He said.

"Well, like I was saying, I haven't been feeling well lately." I started.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No, not really, I'm-" I was starting to get cold feet. I couldn't get the last word out. So I looked down at my stomach and placed a hand on top of it and looked up at him. His eyes started to bug out of his head, I think he understood my silent message. Gray isn't dumb and was always quick to pick up on things.

"No, you can't be serious, are you sure?" He frantically asked. I nodded my head, I couldn't find any words to say, my heart was pounding so hard and fast that I could hear it in my ears.

"You're, you're, pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes, I think so." I whispered.

"This isn't funny Juvia, you need to be sure about something so serious like this." He said.

"I took multiple pregnancy tests Gray and they all came back positive." I said. My voice sounded so strange to me.

"I can't believe that this is happening right now. This can't be happening right now! Pregnant! You're pregnant!" He shouted.

"Hush, before someone hears you." I said quietly.

"I just can't believe this right now." He said.

"I don't know what to do Gray, I'm so scared and I don't know what to do." I was determined to not cry but I feel it coming.

"What do you mean you don't know what to do? You can't have that baby." Those words punched me hard in the gut. I wasn't expecting him to say something like that.

"What?" I choked up.

"We have to go see Porlyusica, she can fix this." He said frantically. Porlyusica is a medicinal wizard who practices healing magic. She's a very close friend to Master Makarov and handles the health needs for the students and wizards that belong to Fairy Tail. She is basically the Medicinal Advisor for the Fairy Tail Guild and for Fairy Tail Academy.

"You want to get rid of our baby?" I managed to get out.

"Are you actually considering keeping it right now? We're not even full fledge wizards yet and you want to have a baby? How are you going to finish out your senior year with a baby? It's going to be hard for you train or do anything being pregnant and then having the child. I can't believe you are even thinking about keeping it. We're going to go see Porlyusica right now!" He said grabbing my hand.

"Let go of me!" I said snatching away from him.

"I'm keeping this baby." I said placing my hand over my stomach again.

"You can't be serious right now?" Gray said, he looked horrified.

"Yes I'am, even if I have to raise her or him by myself I'm keeping this baby rather you like it or not!" I said.

"Juvia please don't do this. Think about you right now." He said.

"I can't think about myself right now. I'm thinking about this child." I said.

"I'm not doing this right now." He turned and started to walk off.

"Gray, please we have to talk about this." I called after him. He kept walking, he didn't even turn to look at me. What am I going to do now? I'm so scared. I started rubbing my stomach softly.

"Don't worry little one, rather you have your dad or not I'm always going to be here for you. I will always be here to protect you. We are going to get through this." I cooed softly to the growing child inside of me. The tears softly started to run down my cheek. Oh Gray.


	11. I Just Want You to Want Me

Chapter Eleven

I Just Want You to Want Me

I don't know what to do, or who to talk to right now. I can't talk to Erza because it's weird to be around her right now. It's times like this when I really miss Lucy. Before we started dating I could always talk to her if there was something I couldn't talk to Erza or Natsu about. She always knew what to say even if she didn't know what to do all the time.. Regardless how messed up it is between us right now, I really need to talk to her. I pulled my phone out and took a deep breath and dialed her number.

"Gray, what's up?" She answered. She sound shock to hear from me.

"Hey, I know this is weird for me to be calling you like this but I really need to talk to you." I said trying to keep my cool. My heart wasn't catching the drift because it was racing.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"No, it's not. I really need to talk to you." I said. I feel like a panic attack was coming on.

"Okay, okay, I will meet you at your place in 15 minutes." She said.

"I know you're probably with Natsu and I respect that. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you two but please come alone."

"I understand." She said.

"Thank you Lucy." I said.

"I will see you soon." And with that she hung up. I took another big breath. That went better than I thought it would. I started making my way back to my house.

LPOV

I hung the phone up and looked off at Natsu. He was staring back at me with burning curiosity

"What did he want?" He asked me.

"He wanted to talk to me about something." I said, putting my phone into my pocket.

"About what?" He asked.

"I don't know babe. It sounds very serious though. He didn't sound like himself. I got to hurry to his place." I said packing my stuff up. Natsu and I were sitting in the park.

"I'm going with you." He said packing is stuff up as well.

"You can't, he asked that I come alone." I said. Here we go, Natsu was not going to allow this without a fight first.

"Yeah right over my dead body! There's no way I'm letting you go to Gray's house alone." He said.

"Natsu, whatever he wants to talk to me about he doesn't want other people to know about." I said.

"I don't give a damn, you're not going to be alone at Gray's place." He said.

"Don't you trust me?" I asked.

"Of course I do!" He replied.

"Then what's the problem with me being over there?" I asked.

"Are you seriously asking that question? He's your ex-boyfriend! And it was just last month when we found out that he still has possible feelings for you and you think I'm going to let you be alone with him in his house?"

"Let me? Let me? Excuse me Natsu but you're my boyfriend not my father or brother! If you trust me, then trust me. Nothing is going to happen, he only wants to talk." I said.

"You don't understand how guys work." He said.

"I'm a tough girl, I can handle myself." I said.

"Lucy, please don't do this." He begged.

"I will text you when I leave his place." I said kissing his cheek. I got up from the picnic blanket. He grabbed my hand.

"Seriously, don't do this." He said.

"Natsu you're being ridiculous. Everything is going to be okay!" I said. I picked up my bag and started walking off.

"Lucy!" He called after me. I kept walking, I couldn't turn around to look at him and it would kill me to the see the look on his face and it probably would just make me run back into his arms. I hope whatever Gray has to talk to me about is good because if not I'm going to hurt him. This day has really sucked. First Lisanna messed up our lunch date and now Gray is cutting into our time too. But the way he sounded still pangs my heart. It must be something really serious for him to reach out to me. Gray and I used to talk to each other about everything, even before we dated. But obviously things has been weird between us two and things have never been the same since I broke up with him. I sometimes miss being able to talk to Gray whenever something annoyed me or if I was sad. He was an amazing listener and always knew how to make me smile or make me feel better. I was so deep in my thought that I didn't realize that I was standing at Gray's door. He instantly open the door before I had the chance to knock.

"You're here." He said.

"I'm here." I said with a small smile.

"Please come in." He said moving aside so that I can come in

"Thank you." I said walking in. He closed the door behind me.

"Thank you so much for coming." He said standing awkwardly at the door.

"What's going on Gray?" I instantly asked.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked ignoring my question.

"Gray, look I rushed over here because you sounded like something was very wrong. I had to leave Natsu before coming over here and he was not happy about it. I have a lot of apologizing to do and I don't want the fight we had to be for nothing. So what's going on?" I asked. He sighed.

"I'm sorry." He said looking down.

"Come on, let's go sit down and talk about whatever got you freaked out like this." I said walking over to the couch. He followed behind me and sat down away from me. He was smart to keep his distance.

"I'm sorry for even coming to you about this, it's just that I don't know who else I can go to right now." He said.

"I know things are kinda weird between us right now, with everything that has happened to us. I'm happy that you feel like you can still talk to me after everything." I said.

"If I haven't told you enough, I'm really am sorry about how things ended between us, and about Juvia almost killing you. I was never okay with what she did." He said.

"I know, it's all cool. It's in the past, there's no need to keep bringing it up. So why did you call me here? What's going on? You sound pretty freaked out." I said.

"Gray, seriously you're freaking me out. What's wrong?" I asked again.

"I'm not sure how I should say this, or even if I should be telling you this." He started. I didn't say a word. I can feel my heart racing so fast. This was making me extremely nervous, I have no idea what's about to come out of his mouth next and I really wish he would just spit it out.

"Juvia told me something today that's kinda messed me up." Is he asking me for relationship advice? Did he seriously make me rush over here to talk about Juvia? He can't be serious right now. I gave up time with Natsu to be here right now, and he's probably really pissed off at me for even being here right now, and he wants to talk about Juvia. I took a deep breath calming myself down.

"And what exactly did she say?" I asked. He bit his lip and looked down, then he took a huge breath and looked me straight in the eye.

"She's pregnant Lucy." He said quietly. I gasped. My breath got caught in my throat and I started to cough uncontrollably. Pregnant? Juvia is pregnant?

"Are you okay?" He asked immediately coming to my side and patting my back, trying to calm me down.

"I'm fine, I just need some water." I coughed. He rushed off to the kitchen and came back instantly with a cup of water. He handed me the cup and I took a big gulp of it.

"Thank you." I breathed.

"No problem. Are you okay?" He asked again.

"I'm fine." I said getting myself together.

"I don't know what to do about this Lucy, I can't say that I'm happy about becoming a father right now, honestly it's not something I want." He said.

"You idiot! How could you let this happen?" I shouted. I was angry.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Did you two not use protection?" Why the thought of Gray and Juvia, having bothers me so much right now?

"Obviously we didn't." He answered.

"I cannot believe that you can be this careless. Are you sure that she's pregnant?" I asked.

"No I'm not sure. She told me for the first time today, but I got so caught up on the thought of her immediately having an abortion that I didn't get a chance to ask if she's seen Porlyusica yet to be sure but she said she's taken multiple tests." He said looking down.

"You told her to get an abortion?" I asked. I was furious now.

"She's not ready to be a mother, and I'm not ready to be a father right now." He said.

"Do you hear how selfish that sounds?" I asked.

"We need to be realistic about this situation, Lucy. Neither one of us are fit to be parents right now. We aren't together or anywhere near a healthy relationship, we're not full fledge wizards we're still in school! It's just not logical to have that child." He said. I can't believe the words he's actually saying.

"Put yourself in Juvia's shoes right now, think about how afraid she probably was to tell you." I said.

"I'am thinking about Juvia, I'm thinking about her future. She has great potential to become an S class wizard and she can really succeed in any guild she chooses to be a part but if she has that child it will all be ruined for her. That baby will ruin her life." I can't believe how cold he sounds. He wants Juvia to abort this baby? That baby is innocent and didn't ask to be brought here, and the thought of its life ending because Gray isn't ready to be a father just breaks my heart.

"Lucy are you crying right now?" I could feel the tears falling down my face. I wiped them quickly and looked up at Gray staring at me confusingly.

"I can't believe you honestly suggest to Juvia that she should get rid of that baby. That baby is innocent and if she wants to have that baby I support her a hundred percent. I can't imagine how scared and worried she must have been to tell you and you flat out tell her to get rid of it. I can't believe how insensitive and selfish you are Gray. You need to man up and own up to your responsibilities. Life has consequences and I don't care how powerful of a wizard you are, or how powerful of wizard Juvia is, you two are both responsible for this! So stop being a coward, put your big boy pants on and own up and take responsibility for this. You need to go find Juvia, hold her and comfort her, ease all her fears and let her know that no matter what happens that you two are going to get through this together." I said angrily. He didn't say anything he only looked at me.

"Because if you don't do it, I truly will never talk to you again, you will be dead to me and I will support Juvia in no matter what decision she chooses." I said and with that I got up and left. I couldn't even look at him I was so angry. How could he let something like this happen? How could he be so irresponsible? If he abandons Juvia because of this I will never talk to him again, and I will never forgive him.

GPOV

Wow I really wasn't expecting her to react that way. I can't believe that she took Juvia's side over mine. What am I going to do? I can't be a father right now! There's so much I want to do and I can't do those things and be a father. I sighed and went into the kitchen. I went into a cabinet where I hide most of my expensive liquor. I pulled out a bottle of whiskey and I grabbed a glass and went back into my living room. I popped open the bottle as I sat down on the couch. I poured me a glass and took a sip. The taste of it burned my throat at first but it felt good. After the first sip, I downed the entire glass and then filled it up again. I downed the second one and refilled again, I did this over and over again. I could feel my body starting to go numb and I was slowly drifting away. I downed my sixth glass of whiskey and laid back on my couch. Everything was starting to spin and the numbness was seeping all over my body. I closed my eyes, hoping it would make the room stop spinning.

"Gray?" I heard her call through my house. There she goes barging into my home again.

"There you are. Are you drinking?" Erza asked. I opened my eyes and saw her hovering over me.

"What do you want Erza?" I asked.

"Well you left to go talk to Juvia and you never came back." She said softly. I sighed. I don't like this Erza, she's weak and annoying.

"Did I say I was going to come back?" I spat.

"I'm guessing she told you." She whispered. I sat up.

"You knew about Juvia being pregnant?" I asked. I could feel my blood starting to boil. Erza knew about Juvia being pregnant and she didn't think to tell me? She's supposed to be my best friend.

"Yes I knew." She replied.

"Then why didn't you tell me!" I shouted.

"Juvia wanted to be the one to tell you. I wanted to tell you." She replied.

"Yeah but you didn't. You didn't tell me Erza!" I shouted.

"Well I'm sorry Gray, I had no choice. It wasn't my place to tell." She shouted back.

"Get the hell out of my house." I yelled at her. The way she looked at me made me feel like the biggest jerk on the planet.

"I'm not leaving you like this." She said sitting down. She was standing her ground.

"Leaving me like what? You think I'm a mess right now? Well I'm not! I'm just fine, I don't need you, I don't need Lucy, and I don't need anyone!" I shouted. I poured me another glass of whiskey, I'm not numb enough.

"Gray put the drink down and let's talk about this! You already seem drunk enough." She said calmly.

"Get out." I hissed again.

"Damnit I'm not going anywhere!" She shouted at me. I looked up at her and she had tears pooling in her eyes.

"Are you crying right now?" I asked.

"Shut up." She sniffed and quickly wiped at her eyes. I downed the cup of whiskey sitting in my hand. My life is just one big joke.

"I don't want to be a father Erza." I said. I could feel tears pooling in my eyes too. What the hell? Why am I crying? This has to be the alcohol.

"Oh Gray." She whispered. She got up and sat down next to me.

"I'm scared, I've never felt hopeless before. I don't know how to be a father and I don't want to be one right now. I'm a selfish bastard." I said and the tears dropped.

"Oh Gray come here." Erza pulled me into her and held me.

"I don't know what to do." I said as tears silently fell down my face. It finally hit me. There was nothing I could do about this anymore, I'm going to be a father. I'm having a baby and I'm not even done with school yet. What the hell am I going to do? We sat there in silence for a while as Erza held me. This felt right, she felt right.

"We're going to figure this out together, and we're going to get through it together. Don't worry, Gray. I'm with you, and I always will be here for you." She cooed softly. I pulled away from her and looked at her. She was crying too, and that made my heart race.

"How did I get so lucky, to have someone like you in my life?" I asked. She smiled and before I knew it she was leaning into me. Our lips brushed softly against each other, I could feel her breath on my lip and that excited me. I pressed my lips against hers, pulling her into me. She kissed me back with so much hunger that it made me ache. This was still so weird to me but I couldn't pull away from her. I didn't want to. I pulled away from her lips and started to kiss neck, smelling her deeply. She was intoxicating. I couldn't tell it was the whiskey or her scent that was driving me crazy right now. She moaned a little as I bit and kissed at her neck. The sound of her moans drove me into a frenzy. Before I knew it I was ripping her shit off. I yanked the ragged pieces to the ground and pulled my own shirt off as well. Her lips found mine again, the taste of her tongue made me hunger more for her. I started to undo her bra as she unbutton my pants, and with ease we were able to do our taste. I grabbed handful of her tits, they were so soft and perfect.

I laid her down and started to kiss down her neck and body, I easily stopped at her breasts. They were so lush and big and amazing. I couldn't get enough of them. I softly bit down on one of her nipples and she cried out.

"You're driving me crazy." She whimpered. I smiled up at her with one of her nipples in my mouth. I let it go and trailed my tongue down her body. I was easily able to unbutton and slide down her jeans along with her soaking wet panties. The smell of her wet pussy my cock throb even more for her. Her smell was intoxicating and made my mouth water. Her pussy was beautiful, she had a small patch of red hair right before her clit. I can't believe I was looking at Erza's pussy right now. I lightly trailed my tongue up and down her lips, she squirmed as I did this. Her clit was swollen and sticking out like a pretty pearl. I liked my tongue over is softly, swirling my tongue all over it. She cried out so more. I loved listening to her enjoy this.

I slid my tongue inside of her, swirling it in and out of her pussy, and all around. She tasted like heaven. I slid my forefinger inside of her while I tasted her and she really went crazy. She squirmed and moaned and was in a big frenzy. We soon found a rhythm with each other and she started to ride in the same rhythm as my tongue and finger.

"Don't stop, don't stop." She cried, and the next thing I knew she exploded. Damn, Erza is a squirter.

"Oh my gosh!" I pulled away as she started rubbing her clit and more juices started to erupt from her beautiful pussy. Damn, I've never seen anything like this before. She started breathing really hard and jerked a little from her intense explosion.

"Whoa, didn't know anything like that was possible." I breathed.

"I know, it's embarrassing." She said catching her breath.

"It's beautiful." I said. She smiled and leaned down to kiss me, I kissed her back passionately. I was loving every minute of this.

"Your turn." She giggled. I sat up and she got on the ground in front of me. I watched her intensely, anticipating what she was going to do next. She pulled my boxers down, whipping my dick out. Her eyes bugged out as she took sight of all of me.

"Wow, you're big." She whispered. I could feel my face getting hot. It feels weird hearing that out loud. She slowly licked up and down my throbbing cock, I gasped because it felt so amazing. She wrapped her lips around the tip and then she started to go up and down my dick, the slurping sounds was enough to drive me crazy. She took one of her hands and started to jerk me off as she sucked me. She was wrapping her tongue around me while she sucked. I felt like I was cloud nine. The room was spinning from this feeling and the alcohol I guzzled down earlier.

"Shit, Erza I'm going to cum." I groaned. She moved faster and harder and before I knew it I exploded inside of her mouth. She pulled away and swallowed my cum that was in her mouth, she even licked the rest that was dripping from her lip. Fuck that was hot.

"Where on earth did you learn to do that?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

"Oh shut up and give it to me." She said smiling. She got up and kissed me, she straddled me and started rubbing her hot, wet pussy on my cock. Oh my gosh, I couldn't take any more of this. I came so hard before but my cock was still hard, wanting more. I never wanted someone so much like how I want Erza right now. I grabbed my cock and started rubbing it up and down her pussy until it went inside of her gushing pussy. I grabbed her hips and started moving her quicker. The sounds of her moaning was driving me insane, my head couldn't stop spinning.

"Gray, this feels so good. I want more." She moaned. She started to bounce up and down on my cock as I thrust inside of her. Watching her beautiful tits bounce with her as she rubbed her clit was enough to make me cum again but I held it in.

"Tell me Gray, tell me how it feels." She breathed.

"It feels amazing." I moaned.

"Please don't stop." I added. She moved quicker, I can't take too much of this.

"I'm almost there Gray, I can't take it anymore." She moaned.

"Let it go Erza, just let it go!" I groaned out.

"I'm cuming!" She cried out, and with one final thrust I came again as well. She laid on top of me, I was still inside of her. We were both trying to catch our breath. I can't believe that just happened.

"Wow." She whispered.

"I know, that was-"

"Amazing." She finished my sentence.

"Yeah it really was." I wrapped my arms around her, and she kissed me softly.

"I don't want this to end." She said at my lips. She kissed me again.

"I love you Erza." I said. What the fuck, that has to be alcohol talking. Of course I love Erza, but I don't know if I'm in love with her.

"Shut up, that's not funny." She said getting up from me.

"I do love you Erza." I repeated. Shut up Gray, I yelled to myself inside of my head.

"We will talk about this when you are sober. This shouldn't had happened. I just couldn't help myself." She said slipping her bra and panties on. She got up and I grabbed her hand.

"Please don't leave me." I begged her.

"Gray you're drunk, this shouldn't have happened." She said.

"Please, I can't take being alone right now." I said. She sighed and sat down next to me and cuddled up with me. I kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Oh hush you idiot and just hold me." She said. I smiled and kissed her forehead again and she cuddled closer into me. I closed my eyes and let her warmth calm me. I felt so much at peace right now. That is one thing I do really love about Erza. She's always here for me when I need her, even when I don't want her around she's still there. She's so reliable and always know what to say to make me feel better. I can't imagine my life without her. I drifted off to sleep as I held on to her. I really need this moment of peace and I'm really glad I was able to share it with her.


End file.
